


Superfan

by Gavorche_san



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Courage, Cute, Deception, Dog - Freeform, Doggos - Freeform, Dogs, Edited, F/M, Fluff, I'msorrybutI'mback!, Love, Romance, allthefluff, butit'sdone, dogoos, ninkun, sorryaboutthis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 01:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavorche_san/pseuds/Gavorche_san
Summary: Originally posted awhile ago, reuploaded.Mihoko new tenant has dogs. Talking dogs. And he may also be the Hokage, but he's not going to tell her that.Kakashi x Oc





	1. In Which a Landlord needs a Tenant

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends, I'm back for the ride. Was gone for a bit but all's good now.

Chapter One

\--X--

Mihoko may have outdone the crazy in her life- starting with her new tenant.

Dire was too urgent a word of how Mihoko felt as she straightened her kimono before answering the knocks from the old wood door of her apartment. Before he stood the agent who had gotten in contact with her around an hour after she had put the apartment above her home for rent.

An older woman stepped through the updated entrance, her hand sticking out as if to force her professionalism on her. 

“I am madam Junari. And you are Okimasa-san?” She nodded, pulling her hair to settle behind her shoulder. 

“Yes, please, come in Junari-san.” Junari nodded, clearly used to trapezing through homes.

“I can see the place is well cleaned. How many tenants do you have?” The entrance of the home had a staircase, leading to the top apartment she was trying to lease, as well as her apartment closed off by a door behind her.

“I live here alone,” She said, pointing to the first door, “The other one is a dual residence, but I haven’t found tenants yet.” It was an easy way of saying two well-off people should be able to afford it. Or one wealthy person could as well. It was a good townhouse for a merchant or a consulate member from another country.

“Let’s go see it then.” She was clipped as if rushed. However, the way she touched the guardrail to the top apartment, to see if it was dusty, made Mihoko wonder if the women’s urgent demand to see the place was critical or if she was a taskmaster. 

While Mihoko’s own apartment was averagely clean, somewhat tidy, for her potential tenant she had scrubbed the place top to bottom, polishing appliances and knobs, and checking every utility. So when she keyed open the door, letting the Junari inside, it was sparkling. 

The place was gleaming, highlighting the new installment of additions, including security features, a furnished kitchen and living room as well as a heating, cooling and all the modern amenities. By all accounts, it should scream expensive.

But she wanted a tenant who could afford to treat her house well. 

Still, butterflies filled her stomach as the woman inspected every square inch, asking intrusive questions as well as strange ones, such as _ How do you feel about animals,_ and what’s_ a good night out for you consist of? _Questions about her, and not necessarily about the place. A lot about herself, and if she enjoys gossip.

Her answers were curt, courteous, and to the point. No.

“I need a quiet tenant or two, not a family, and as long as I don’t hear incessant barking, and they are cleaned up after I don’t care about dogs.”

“What about shinobi?” She frowned.

“I’m looking for a quiet person who doesn’t feel the need to destroy the place.” The agent looked alarmed as if Mihoko had declared she hated puppy’s, her bony hands clutching the clipboard she was using. “But as long as they don’t throw those knife things into the floor or punch the drywall it should be fine.”

“My clients would do no such thing!” She asserted smartly as if Mihoko had been referring to her children. But she wouldn’t apologize for saying it, because ninja did tend to wreak their homes.

“Of course not.” She lied, avoiding the argument. “I’m just looking for a mature adult.”

A nitpicking hour later, and a tray of prudently staged cookie bowl later, Mihoko had no idea what the woman thought of who her client was.

“So it’s the entire top floor?” The older agent said sharply, taking a bite of the treat, “With that one entrance.” As if she was somehow lying.

“Yes.” Mihoko replied, repeating, “With the one entrance.” 

“And does the main residence connect in any way?” Mihoko nodded but led her prospective tenant’s client to the gleaming duel door, opening it to reveal another door behind it. 

“A staircase. Both doors would have to be open, and as I live on the other side there should be no problem.”

She nodded, her sharp brown-gray hair not deviating from its tight bun. 

` “Good. My client has a need for solitude and quiet near the town center.” Mihoko nodded, like the home, she had bought and restored fit that profile. After all, there would be plenty of single older merchants or retired whatever’s that should want a space like hers. She was surprised that someone else hadn’t jumped at the exclusive wreck of land near the Hokage’s building to build on before she did. Not that it mattered to her, but it had been the closest place to the publishing offices and press, and she could be a little nitpicky at who she worked with.

She had recently come into money when she took on rebuilding the site while still writing, and sort of overdid it on her dream place. It had been an old bookstore, and she loved it immediately, despite the tattered remains and ruined brick exterior. It was far too big for one person, so she knew that she’d probably need two renters on the second floor. Or one wealthy one. 

Apparently, Junari knew a deal when she saw one, and as they descend she made up her mind. The apartment realtor opened her checkbook, looking pleased with herself.

“I can tell he’ll approve. What’s the deposit?” 

Mihoko paused in her doorway.

“Him?”

“Yes, he’s a professional photographer named Sukea. He usually travels but needs a place to stay when he’s in town.”

Perfect.

Mihoko raised her eyebrow but gave a forced smile.

“Great, let me get my notes and I can tell you.”

\------

“Cinnamon, licorice, peppermint...,” Mihoko muttered, writing in the small notebook next to the fresh lemonade, ignoring the rest of the bustling world outside the shop. The sun shone brilliantly through the wooden slats, the paper pulled out of her way, and the villagers passed through the thoroughfare, ignored. She tapped her pen. 

A chair creaked next to her, causing her to flicker her eyes up. “Don’t bother me now Etsuko-chan, I almost have this one done.”

Where most people might take offense Etsuko Tanaka would not. Surely she was one of the kindest people alive, if not a character. Intensely awkward and loud, until someone knew her very well, she had been adopted into the group quickly. “Hey, Mih-chan. I heard the new Hokage is a big fan of _ The Masked Man _.” She said a bit snarkily. “Ironic, really.”

“That’s nice.”

“You’re not even interested!”

“No.” Despite her words, she was actually in a good mood. She had deposited the landlord’s check and was now clear to pay her mortgage for a while. But she knew better than to feed that particular beast.

“Ha. How are the groundbreaking recipes coming? Is Konoha healed yet?” Mihoko grinned at the change in topic. If she didn't love the girl, she might have killed her for talking so much. For a secretly bashful kid, she could be seriously obnoxious. Fine, she wasn’t getting anywhere anyhow. 

“This isn’t for the _ Daily Dish._ Grandmother has demanded that us forgotten cousins contribute a bit more to the family. She thinks we can match the Honi Family through sheer willpower.” 

“That’s bold.”

She looked down again, not bothering with an answer. 

In a village famous for its ninja it would be easy to presume that all its inhabitants would possess some sort of secret skill or talent that would make them an asset. This isn’t true at all. Forgotten underneath the tiers of ninja who had acclaimed notoriety were numerous fellow citizens following_ less deadly careers._ From bakers to bouquet makers there are numerous jobs to be filled, and among these nonmilitary folks was... Mihoko.

Like most of the commoners, she wasn’t a ninja or doing anything important. She was a footnote in the story of someone most important. With no desire to fight, a less inclination to even disagree with most people She blended into the backdrop of the Land of Fire.

Which, in retrospect, probably wasn’t as peaceful a place as she wanted. But as most of her life was focused here there it was home. 

She wrote. From articles to magazines to books, that's how she spent her days. She did go to a book club, and occasionally people recognized her name in the local newspaper. Oh, and once she caught one of the Three Legendary Sannin in the bathhouse but that happened enough not to be actual noteworthy news. 

Unremarkable, truly. 

“Want to see that new movie? I heard it’s based on the supposedly true story of Madara Uchiha and Sayuriama Senju. The critics think it’s total bs but it has a huge following with the teenage girls. Total fodder for your books.” Etsuko suggested, trying to break the depression forming around her. 

“No, I’ve got three chapters to write for my current book tonight or my editor will kill me. I’ll be up all night between her gran and her work. Besides, the new roommate is moving into the top of the house and I need to be there to greet him.”

“Oh, I want to meet him too.”

She stood, her hair brushing down her shoulders as she collected her things and flipped her notebook shut. Etsuko stood as well, placing her hands on the chair thoughtfully. 

“No, apparently he’s a private individual.”

“Too bad. We could go out later. Kurenai Sarutobi invited me to go out for dinner.” She shook her head dolefully, desperately wanting to go, wondering how Etsuko got such an interesting invite. She didn’t know many shinobi personally and liked to keep it that way. Every time she met one it was way too much excitement. 

“The one with the kid right. How did you swing that?” She asked curiously.

“My brother, of course. Kenji that bastard.” Etsuko was a daycare worker but she had plenty of relatives here, including a brother that worked as a shinobi. He was pretty decent as well. “He said she approached him to invite us both.”

“Neat. I wonder if she likes Kenji-kun.”

“No way.”

“Hm.”

“You could come and meet some men.”

“No.”

It was just unlucky that the matriarch of her own family would sooner disown her than admit that one of her granddaughters was working. Especially working for something as unrefined and common as a newspaper.

The women in her family didn’t work, they married.

This included three older sisters, several cousins, aunts, and a niece, who were all married to ministers of the Fire Daimyo, officials of the State, and wealthy men who could afford them. They were wealthy, lived in large houses, gossiped, and were generally miserable.

She didn’t really want that. 

As they walked out Konoha lay in front of us like a giant tangle of puzzles, colorful and a mix of traditional and new. It had grown substantially since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and people were moving in daily, visitors, and old residents who thronged the streets.

Etsuko jauntily walked with her, stating she was walking home then, despite it being mid-day, and having a shift in an hour. She was likely also interested in passing the large building located a few blocks away, in hopes of seeing some ninja she had a crush on, _ but she definitely _wanted to see the new tenant.

They didn’t see any shinobi besides the usual guards by the Hokage’s offices, Eskuto visibly deflated, putting her hands into the oversized smock she was wearing. 

“I’ll never get any attention at this rate.” She said dully, short black hair waving like feathers around her face. “I have to marry a Shinobi better than Kenji or he’ll always lord his skills over me.”

“Your brother doesn’t want you to marry a shinobi, he’s just harassing you. But didn’t that one dude ask you out? Toothpick dude.” Etsuko grumbled, patting her hair down.

“Are you talking about _ Genma Shiranui _?” She was so exacting in his name that Mihoko knew it was the right one. “I’m not going to date someone my brother likes.”

“What did he do?”

“Nothing.” She said way too quiet to not be suspicious. “I want a Shinobi I don’t know. A sexy _ new _ guy.”

“To make him jealous?” There was a pause.

“Of course not.” Mihoko sighed, at the lie and Etsuko smiled, laughing again. “Don’t you ever think it would be nice to have some mysterious sexy shinobi hold you in his arms and be all macho about you?” She visibly swooned, and Mihoko wondered if she should position herself just in case her friend tripped, not paying any attention. “You can marry my brother and save yourself the trouble.” 

She shrunk at the thought. “_No._ No way in pugratory. I’m grateful for Shinobi but I don’t need to marry into one of those backward-thinking clans. I have my own backward thinking family, _ thankyouverymuch. _” She hadn’t met said brother, but Etsuko didn’t paint a nice picture of him anyway.

“They make pretty good money!” She whined. 

“I earned my independence and don’t need a guy getting offended over that.” She sniffled but shrugged it off, used to the deflection of her hesitant comrade in love.

“Fine fine, have it your way, you reclusive hermit.”

“I prefer to be called a wealthy, independent woman.”

“Suck it you, language nerd.”

As they approached her street Etsuko groaned, keeping straight while Mihoko turned. “Well, give me an update. I’ll need something to cheer me up with the new ninja kid that was enrolled yesterday. From the look of it, he knows how to make paper bombs.”

With a sharp hand wave, she left. She was not pitied, but both would greatly enjoy the stories she would have later. Etsuko was an excellent storyteller.

Mihoko kept up the pace to her own home, moving quickly up the street to her residence. It was on one of the most exclusive streets of Konoha, a fairly large building even boasting a small front yard that included a fence surrounding mossy grass. A deep navy door was firmly set in the center of the white-painted brick, glossy wooden beams making its curb appeal on par with the neighboring local: high-end apartments and a couple of zoned restaurants and bakeries. 

Yes, she loved it. 

Stone pavers clicked beneath her kitten heels as she stepped over them to the small porch, opening the door she had salvaged from a local thrift shop and painted herself. The home she had assembled was perfect, well constructed, but well adjusted, just like the grammar in her articles.

Home.

A whoosh of air escaped her as she was met with the back of a thick green cotton coat. She promptly took a step back, realizing she had almost walked straight into what must be her new tenant. 

He turned around as he heard the door open, expecting her. 

“Oh hello.” She remarked politely, even though he was the awkward one standing in the doorway. He let her in, and she kicked off her shoes to join his before stepping up. The man stepped up as well. She finally got her first good look at her new boarder. He was a nice-looking guy, with ash brown ruffled hair and fair skin. Nothing special really, except for the purple stripes painted on his face. He had a cute beauty dot on his chin, next to his lips, but besides that was just a typical person. She gave a small smile at the sight. She had expected someone much older and who she’d want to avoid. 

“Hi, you must be Sukea-san.” He nodded cordially but didn’t move. He seemed like an awkward guy, just standing there blankly. For some reason, his purple markings reminded her of someone, but she shrugged it off. 

She smiled, moving past. ”Did you get the key?”

“Yes.” 

He stood there, staring her down with that polite smile, and she began to feel a little strange. That was strange, maybe he was a creep. She didn’t care, as long as he was a bill-paying one and kept his creep _ away _ from her. She didn’t need to attract attention. 

“Okay... Do you have any questions?”

“No.”

“Need help moving?” She didn’t see any bags and the place was furnished, but it was only polite to ask. 

“No.”

She nodded, turning and putting in her key. Mihoko turned it, walking in before realizing he was still there.

“Um... are you okay?” As if realizing what he was doing, the man finally replied, as if coming to some understanding.

“I hear you write.” He said putting his hands in his pockets casually.

Uh ho. 

Could he be... a _ fanboy? _

She shifted to her foot closest to her door, surprised to hear him ask so directly. The polite thing would have been to start a conversation, but she had been told her tenant was a busy, private man who didn’t enjoy random conversations. Also, another thing bothered her. _ Just what was did she write that he liked. _A nagging, troubling feeling filled her.

He couldn’t possibly know...

Panicked, and unprepared she ended the conversation with the only exit she could think of without offending him too much.

“Yes, _ gottogobye. _” With that, she closed the door behind her, leaving her tenant who she wasn’t quite sure what to think of.

She leaned back against the door, cursing herself. Some friendly (wealthy) guy who had probably just read one of her cooking articles in the paper happened to realize who his landlord was. He was just trying to be nice or something. Or he was a creep.

Probably just an awkward dude.

Mihoko almost banged her head on the door. Why was bad with cute guys asking about her work? Even her tenant, who was sort of frumpy and messy looking, managed to fluster her.

\------

The following weeks were nothing different than how she had been living before, except she no longer had to clean the upstairs apartment. She was relieved after the first meeting with her tenant that he was just as reclusive as she previously been told.

Most of the time he was quiet, hardly any footsteps above her while she worked, and she never heard him on the stairs even though they were a bit squeaky from new parts rubbing together. The only time she even heard voices during that time was single when he seemed to have a few friends over and they got a bit rowdy.

The next day a note with one word appeared on her doorway. 

_ Sorry. _

He was ideal, tolerably thoughtful, and she felt terrible about blowing him off. Maybe she _ was _a cynic when it came to real people.

Which is why she was standing outside his doorway; something she never hoped to do with a tenant. Thankfully it wasn’t to demand rent or post an eviction, but she had a large plate of still-warm sugar cookies, cooking being something her grandmother burned into her granddaughters. 

She wanted to apologize.

Hesitantly she raised a hand and knocked once.

The door swung open before she got a second knock, and she was surprised when she saw no one there. The apartment was cleanish, with a pleasant lived-in look, but there was no tenant.

There was a bark and she looked down. It was a dog. A tan dog with a white line down his muzzle, sunglasses, and a rather adorable blue outfit with a face on the back. A scarecrow face, as Etsuko would tell her. Apparently, with the new Hokage, it was popular with the kids to graffiti them places.

Weird. He must be a fan of the new kage.

The good boy wasn’t pacing though, sitting demurely and staring her down. No growling, a good sign. 

She smiled, wondering if her neighbor forgot to lock his door. She kneeled, hesitantly holding her hand over his little body. Awkwardly, and without thinking, she spoke to him, head tilted.

“Hi, little buddy. May I pet you, you good boy?” His voice was on the ridiculously cushy side, but she had a soft spot for dogs. The dog seemed to consider her proposition, tilting his head to allow her access. She reached, giving him a good scratch.

“If you let me have a cookie you can.” He said frankly, letting her get one good pet in.

She paused, thought flying out of her head as the dog put a paw on the plate, lowering it to grab one. “Don’t tell the boss, he is trying to keep us on a diet.” 

“Us?... Did you-”

“Don’t think about it too much or you’ll hurt your head. Are these for the boss?”

She blankly nodded, and he grabbed the entire platter with his mouth. He took it over to the table, rearing back to carefully place it on the table. Turning back he nudged the door with his mouth and she got the message, being dismissed.

“Thanks, kid. I’ll let him know it was you.” She had a lot of questions but none she knew how to say at that moment.

“Oh, thanks.

“Bye, lady.”

The door softly closed behind her as took the stairs two at a time down. Pausing at her door she looked up again, shaking her head.

“What the?”

\------

It was Thursday at 6:30 pm that the group that was known as ‘The Most Exclusive Book Club in Konoha’ gathered. Started by Kyou Suki, a dessert baker in town who enjoyed talking about the nitty-gritty of plot and the technical definitions of onamonapias. It was her pet project she did for fun, and when she had spotted Mihoko asking about a croquembouche and pronouncing it correctly, she knew she had found a like-minded soul.

So Mihoko made her first friend in the city, right after purchasing her property. Meeting Etsuko there was another roll of the dice of change, but Kyou’s crush on her brother was not. These three women, despite whether they were busy or not planned, met once a week to discuss their lives, and occasionally, books. 

See, despite the name, it was mostly an excuse to gossip and stuff their faces.

“Soooooooo, may the meeting commence!” Kyou said enthusiastically, taking off her apron while flipping the open sign to closed. “On tonight’s menu is are some old eclairs, a creme caramel, and some leftover pieces of baklava.” Mihoko and Etsuko were around at the one table left down in the bakery, sitting on the padded vintage seats waiting for her. They admired the ‘leftovers’ that Kyou saved for their little meeting, bringing the tea and other snacks to even the contribution. A single copy of Mihoko’s latest book was sitting in the middle, a romance called _ The Masked Man _ under the moniker Riku Sen. Kyou went to the windows, pulling down the blinds like as enjoyed doing nightly.

Etsuko smiled widely at the array of desserts, and even Mihoko couldn’t help break into a grin at the treats.

“Oh wow, why the decadent spread tonight?” Etsuko said in wonder. Kyou redid her red hair into a bun, smirking.

“A little birdy told me that not only did Mihoko-chan get a new tenant to pad her pockets, but that her story is selling unusually well. Our Hokage was seen reading it and the sells have skyrocketed.” Etsuko clapped her hands together in delight.

“Mih-chan, you didn’t say anything! I guess you already knew the Hokage was a big fan!” Mihoko swiped an eclair, figuring she had earned it. If she had to listen to these two all night she might take the entire tray.

“Ichiei-san has a big mouth.” She muttered, stuffing it in her mouth. “Confidentiality is a thing. If it gets back to my granny I’m dead.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full young lady,” Kyou said sharply, but with humor in her chipper voice. She swatted Mihoko’s hand away as she tried to take another. “We won’t tell your noisy granny. If you don’t.” 

They all laughed a sense of relief over that. Kyou had met Mihoko’s grandmother, and while in her good graces thanks to her cooking skills, she was deemed unsuitable. Mihoko conveniently forgot to tell her her new address. And number.

“Spill the beans, hot stuff. Where did you get the know-how to write erotica like a porn star? Who's your boy toy?”

Fire filled Mihoko’s face as her friends turned in on her. “It’s _ not _erotica. It’s a romance I wrote as a favor!”

“_ No way! _A hot kinky book for that old man?” Mihoko glared at her, grabbing another eclair she planned to toss at her.

Kyou shook a finger at her, swiping a treat as Mihoko tried to regain her dignity. “Don’t what me- I read that and it was some hot stuff. So there’s either a boy or some serious inspiration.”

“This is my _ job. _ It’s not that hard to see and describe romance. The old man wanted me to do it, and I couldn’t avoid it or the perv would come to haunt me in the shower.” She said, sighing and sitting back into her chair, “I tell you both every week that I’m not interested in actually dating, _ and you both never listen. _” Her two friends were already talking over her again.

“Do you have a sequel your writing than? Your last book totally ended on a cliffhanger.” 

“Not yet.” She sighed, finally cutting in with what actually what was on her mind. “I do have other... things on my mind. So, I think my new tenant has a dog.” 

“Oh, nice!”

“Okay? Speaking of a young eligible tenant-”

“A talking dog.” Mihoko cut them both off and relished in seeing their faces reflect the confusion she had been mired in. 

“Are you ok?”

“I’m not delusional Etsuko.”

“Perhaps a tad overworked than.”

“_ Kyou-chan _. I’m serious. I went to go say sorry to my tenant and his dog opened the door and talked to me. Took all of the cookies I made, and one of my nice plates.”

Etsuko put a finger to her lips, thinking, “Actually my brother has talked about how some ninja work with animals. I can as more if you want.” She and Kyou nodded.

“Homework for you then. So besides a staring contest and a barking mad canine, how is the neighbor?”

Mihoko shrugged. “He’s pretty much gone most the time.”

“Boring. Well, dear Mih-Mih-chan, I guess we’ll have to investigate further! Tonight I’m staying over to unravel the mystery!” Kyou declared enthusiastically, pounding a fist down and sending some caramel creme flying. Etsuko nodded, a sign she was in too.

“Don’t just invite yourselves! You do remember you run a restaurant and work!”

“Oh, ya...”

“Fine, we’ll plan for next week.” 

Mihoko rolled her eyes but smiled.”Okay, but we will not bother the tenant or his dogs. He pays for privacy.”

“Killjoy. Fine, we’ll go bar hopping.”

\------

It seemed she and her Sukea were bound to play a game of chicken, and to her surprise, she was disappointed when he didn’t respond or return her plate. _ Bad dog _. She didn’t even know if she dared go over there again to get her plate.

Between her newest deadline (_ Curse you Ichiei you brilliant, slave-driving, editor _) and a general disposition to avoid unpleasant moments, it was nearly three days before another strange occurrence happened. 

Sunday’s were good days. One large reason that Mihoko decided on the plot of land she did was that it included a patch of grass and a small garden, and Sunday’s she dragged her hammock out and set it up. Equipt with a large mug of tea and a book she let herself forget. It was warmer this time of year. So she wore a blue striped sundress and wrapped herself in a small blanket in her hammock.

“Hey, neighbor.”

She jumped in shock, nearly swinging out of her hammock. Twisting she looked to the voice, seeing her elusive neighbor seated on the window frame in a position that made her heartbeat nervously.

He must have sensed her distress, as he leaned back into his room, smiling gently, hand raised. 

“Sorry about that.”

“Uh... No problem, _ pleasedon’tfall _” She blurted stupidly, mentally berating her idiocy. To his credit, he took a step back inside.

“Do you mind if I bring my dogs down? They are jealous of you.” She couldn’t help give a nod at the question, curiosity peaked. Dogs?

“No, please. You are welcome down whenever you want.” He nodded, turning and shutting the window. His dogs must have been desperate because she thought she heard a mob of little paws pounding down the stairs.

It turned out she wasn’t that far off the mark as several dogs burst through the backyard, charging at her with enthusiasm. Anticipating their target she let her tea fly, holding on to the rope beneath her.

The first dog to jump into the swing was wrapped in white bandages, but that’s all she saw as he jumped into her chest. They swung precariously in the rope basket, each additional dog adding momentum until the hammock finally gave way, it’s metal legs leaving the ground.

Mihoko prepared herself to hit the ground, get clawed, and break the cup she had, and even when warm arms caught her she closed her eyes tightly. 

“Sorry about that. They should know better.” A bark responded to him, and she opened her eyes. Somehow Sukea had made it in time to catch her as she was slung from the hammock. The cozy seat was now filled with no less than eight dogs of every shape, size, and color. They filled it comically, an enormous bulldog whose jump caused her to eject was content at the bottom of the pile.

Embarrassment filled her as the man set her down on her feet, handing her back her tea.

How on earth?

“Thank you- I’m sure they were just... excited.” He shook his head. 

“No, don't excuse them. They’ll take advantage of you if you let them.” A small pug hopped to the top of the dogpile.

“No, we won’t boss.” He said gruffly, making her turn, pointing. 

“_ You do talk! I thought I had gone mad!” _She turned to Sukea, who had a hand behind his head, giving an awkward laugh.

“Uh, sorry. Normally they don’t.”

“That’s a lie. Hey Lady, got any more of those cookies?” The tiny brown pug whose voice seemed to be too deep for his body started sniffing her. Sukea quickly bent down, grabbing the dog. There was a puff of smoke and he was gone.

Mihoko put her arms out as if trying to pause the scene. “Did you just magic your dog away?” Sukea stood up, a relative term as Mihoko realized he was slouching. He was still taller than her but didn’t seem so this way.

“Ninjutsu.” She paused, not sure how to convey the depth of her curiosity without seeming rude and overbearing. 

“Oh. I wasn’t aware you were a Shinobi.” He shrugged, as if to say, not really.

“I know a few tricks. They’re ninja dogs. I have a contract with them. They keep me safe when I travel.”

“Oh.”

They both went quiet as the dogs snuggled together, watching them interact. 

She twined her fingers together and tilted her head to get a better look at the brunette casually standing next to her, hands in his pockets.

She had a choice. She could either slip back inside and let him be, or risk annoying him. But he stayed there, watching his dogs, not seeming to mind her. Thankfully he spoke first.

“Thank you for the cookies. I would have brought the plate back but Bull sat on it and, well, he’s the big one.” 

Mihoko turned, looking the giant dog stretching her hammock into an unrecognizable lump, throat choking up. It was her fault, she should have known not to leave a plate-like that with a dog, even if he could talk.

“Oh.” She said quietly, hoping her voice didn’t betray how disappointed she was. Seems like Sukea let his dogs run all over him. 

He caught on to her attitude, looking properly ashamed. “Where can I buy some more? I don’t want to seem like a terrible neighbor.” She turned, walking to the fence to distract the tears that unfortunately came up.

A little late for that. Maybe she should have said no to dogs. Conversely ninja. Or just ninja dogs. 

“It's fine. They don’t sell those here.” She shifted so her hair fell over her face, stepping away as he turned towards her.

He raised an eyebrow, walking to lean on the fence by her.

“I insist.” His tone was emphatic, and it made her panic.

“_Ihavetogo _.” She said, and before he could get closer.

She shut the door behind her, not bothering with locking it. Grabbing the throw pillow on her old couch she fell face forward, letting it swallow her groan. She didn’t hear him of his dogs leave, but later when she finally dared go out, she found her hammock, blanket, and cup neatly on her back porch. 

Almost slobber-free. She laughed.


	2. In which a social outing turns into an opportunity to flirt.

Chapter Two

\--X--

She was a moron, but she couldn’t help it. 

Mihoko held the bag of doggie treats covertly, tiptoeing up the stairs. The said steps had gotten less squeaky, and she managed to remember the noisiest offenders and avoid it. 

She didn’t step on the landing, but reached out, setting the baggie down and pushing it against the door with her fingertips. 

Once finished she raced as quietly as she could down, whipping open her door before closing it again. Since their conversation, she had found a bag of various types of candy on her step, some still with slobber dripping off of it. 

She recognized the apology, even if they hadn’t done anything, and in turn, returned the favor. She didn’t know what Sukea liked, and so that would have to wait. 

But still, for what it was, she felt ridiculously pleased.

\------

“I don’t understand how a baker who enjoys alliteration wants to get sultry in some expensive club with bad alcohol.” Mihoko said, her arms held firmly at her side to smooth down her dress. 

“Conjunction junction, what’s _ your _ function,” Kyou smirked, “I have a wide net of things I enjoy- You should try it sometime, Mih-mih-chan.”

Mihoko tear-dropped as Kyou and Etsuko dragged her to one of the most scandalous clubs in the city since her friends weren’t capable of enjoying something more subtle in anything they did. 

“Why don’t we just head to my place and catch a movie?” She turned, pulling down the horribly short skirt that she had been stuffed into.

“You are the least exciting character here,” Kyou said sharply, grabbing her top and dragging her in. “Grow some balls.” The lights of the club sparked in the dim as they approached the place, hugely popular with people milling about, Mihoko the least confident of the group.

“Even if I did, they would show in this _ thing _.” She said sharply but was mostly ignored, being dragged in any way. With a wink, Kyou stepped past the door guard, who let her in without a charge. Etsuko giggled at the bold move, and Mihoko tried to pretend she was anywhere else.

“Quit acting like some heroine in a romance novel. Real people enjoy going out and flirting with other people.” Kyou jerked her thumb towards the dance floor. 

Mihoko’s pushy friends dragged her into the dark entrance a server led their little group to a booth in the back, a sign that Kyou had done her usual amount of planning and bribing to get one of the best seats in the house. Mihoko felt small, homely and like a little girl compared to several of the other woman milling around and dancing, several with bodies out of Konoha's latest magazines. 

Her dress uncomfortable for her, but the average skirt was much higher. 

Bypassing the alcohol this early was a must, Kyou explained as they settled in. “Our purpose here tonight, my ladies, is for each of us to go home with a handsome man!” Her cackle caused people to look over, causing Mihoko sharp twangs of embarrassment.

Mihoko sighed, looking into the twisted mass of bodies. A year ago, things like this were unheard of as the village slowly started rebuilding itself, but now things were changing big time. The Hokage was more liberal with his allowances, and business of the legal kind was booming. People wanted to play, to forget they had all almost died.

When she was younger she would have enjoyed something like this, the thrill of trying to pinpoint the wealthiest man in the room and drag him around, getting him to spend outrageous amounts of money. But that all dried up after that _ incident _, and she was mostly left with a desire to run far away and escape into her books.

Kyou was the first to pounce, immediately seeing some good-looking guy and was halfway across the dance floor before he could run away. 

“Sheesh. That was fast.” Etsuko muttered, taking a sip of water. She was a bit on the calm side tonight, lacking her usual bluster.

“You okay?” Mihoko said, turning to face her. “You haven’t said much all night. Even getting ready at Kyou’s you were quiet.

She nodded slowly. “Yes. It just my brother being a jerk again. He got irritated at me for a stupid reason and made my folks upset.” Etsuko sighed as if she wished she could just disappear into the tabletop.

“I’m sorry. We can ditch and do something else.” She shook her head, her soft hair fluttering around it.

“And ruin Kyou’s plans? No way.” Finally, a small smile spread over her lips, before being replaced with a panicked look. “Oh god, he’s here!”

Mihoko turned but no one, in particular, stood out. Etsuko grabbed her, turning her so her back somewhat covered the both of them.

“Everywhere I go that dick somehow show’s up...” Mihoko started to smile as Etsuko muttered something about needle-spitting pricks.

“Oh, the infamous Genma is here?” She turned around and finally saw the man across the floor casually standing, not even looking their way. To her surprise, there was a whole bunch of ninja’s sitting in some booths away from the dancing. “Wow, they’re all bunched up like a security detail.”

Etsuko raised her eyes before diving back behind her.

“I think the Hokage is here. No wonder half of the village ninja’s are here. Kenji said that apparently, the Hokage is difficult to get ahold of. He doesn’t enjoy milling about like he used too.”

Mihoko leaned just enough to not be obvious. Not that the ninjas wouldn't know she was checking them out, but at least she could feign innocence if asked. Etsuko was right. At the far end of the room, there was a party of some sort, a lot of those new flak jackets sitting around chatting. There were a few in brighter outfits, namely a man scantily clad in a bright green suit who she could hear over the rumble. He rolled back and forth on his wheelchair, zooming around the area with a dexterity only known to shinobi, joyfully chatting with various parties who looked awestruck.

She didn’t think that was him. Mihoko hadn’t gone to the swearing-in, but the posters around town showcased a masked shinobi with some gravity-defying hair. But a lot of ninjas were masked, how should she know who was who?

The dancers shifted, and like the sea parting, Mihoko and Etsuko got a first-hand look into the middle of the ninja ranks. There was a teen in a bright orange suit with a masked man with silver hair. 

“Oh man. It’s Naruto Uzumaki!” Etsuko said excitedly. “I need his autograph!” She leaned forward but the crowd pushed them back. It was Mihoko’s turn to shift away from the two like they were on fire. They noticed.

“Hm.” 

“Aren’t you excited? He practically saved the world!” She shrugged, hoping her hair and outfit would prove too great a challenge for her normal acquaintances to notice her. 

“Leave the kid alone. He’s a teenager and enough forty-year-old woman have harassed him. He has a girlfriend.” Etsuko turned to her.

“Do you know him?”

“No,” She lied smoothly, “I hear about him from my editor.”

“Ichiei-san is _ so _ well connected.”

“Yes, don’t bother him.” 

Etsuko grumbled as her plans were shot, but her face paled and Mihoko turned. 

“Hey Ladies.” The confident tone matched the Shinobi who had ambushed the table, just in time to interrupt their attempt to spy on the other nin’s. As Etsuko had gone quiet, Mihoko nodded politely at the man who grinned with an oversized needle in his mouth.

“Hi.” Etsuko gritted her teeth.

“Hello, Genma-san. How unusual to see you here.” He casually shrugged, as if a dancing club was a perfectly normal place for him to be. Mihoko got the impression he didn’t let much faze him. “You shouldn’t leave your party alone.”

He chuckled. “Oh, they were all far more interested in you both over here. Since I already knew one of you beautiful ladies, I thought I should warn you that Gai spotted you.” Mihoko raised an eyebrow as he pointed back. “The one in green. Seems like your friend told him you were both open season tonight.” From across the room, they saw Kyou talking to the man, causing stars in his eyes.

When had she slipped away?!?

Ruthlessly, Mihoko pressed her hands on the table.

“I’ll kill her. And I owe you one.” She said in fervent seriousness to Genma, a man who may have saved her rear end. He gave a saucy wink that she ignored as she got up with a pouting Etsuko.

“Good payment would be a dance, Etsuko-chan.” He started, but Mihoko slipped into the crowd before she became part of one of their infamous arguments. 

She was halfway across the room before they started. She must have been too focused on her escape because she accidentally hit a very solid person. 

Mihoko spiraled to the floor, which would have not only revealed the underwear Kyou had chosen but put her at the center of attention. 

Social suicide!

But a hand caught her shoulder, steadying her and she breathed a sigh of relief.

She saw the tall silver-haired ninja talking with Naruto earlier. When had he moved? And for that matter, how had he not avoided her mad dash to safety? Perhaps he wasn’t a very good one, but his careful manner of saving her indicated otherwise. Sukea must have had some ninja training at some point because he had the same ability- they both appeared in the nick of time. 

“Sorry,” She said politely. “I didn’t see you there, Shinobi-san.” Which he probably knew, and heard often, since he was a shinobi. He looked over, releasing her and putting his hands in his pockets. 

“It’s not a problem.” His tone was flat as if he was bored out of his mind. “This is the most exciting thing that's happened to me all night.” 

His voice was dull, but there was the unmistakable amusement underneath, it was undoubtedly a tease. She went red. He was not bad looking at all. 

As a matter of fact, from what she could see, we very good looking, if the way other women were watching were any indication. A mature Shinobi with smooth skin, a rugged scar, and a deceptively casual stance. He had easily caught her, so he had to be fairly proficient.

“Oh.. um, of course not. It was a dumb mistake.” It wasn’t a lie, as Mihoko Okimasa was a nobody because if she was somebody her grandmother would kill her. But his eyes turned into amused crescents, and though his mask hid the rest, it was wrinkled at the ends. He was likely smiling under. “I’m just leaving.”

“I noticed the way your friends have paired up and thought you could use some company instead of heading out.” She edged away, not being able to stop herself from staring, flattered. But she was tempted- Shinobi were some of the most interesting types, their stories fascinating when they weren’t busy being normal like the rest of humanity.

“Well..._ Idon’twanttobotheryou.... _” 

“That way you can wait for your friends.” His voice was so friendly it hurt. Her desire to get to know him faded, replaced with irritation. 

Oh god, he thought she was pathetic as well, and needed a babysitter. She saw Kyou across the room and forced herself to lower her hand and not flip her off.

“Thanks, but I’m not interested in a pity date.” She said, turning a bit. He raised a brow, lifting a hand as if he hadn’t realized what he had done. 

“I think I gave the wrong impression. I’-” He was interrupted. It was then a bright green arm reached out and grabbed his. He immediately looked tense, and she looked to the thick man in the wheelchair with the unbelievably bushy eyebrows. 

“Hokage! I have need of your help, to help me find this girl-” The intruding ninja looked down but Mihoko had used his interruption to get the hell out of dodge. Because her panic buttons had just been hit the big time because she had just _ hit into the Hokage _. How had the black op’s not killed her yet?

_ Crap crap crap crap crap crap. _

Kyou had a way of making her subvert her expectations of how she wanted her evening to go, and it wasn’t a good thing. She wouldn’t put it past her damn friend to know the man and have put him up to it. She wouldn’t have told anyone her writing name outright, but her implications could be just as bad.

Not only that. She stopped at the door as comprehension of what just happened dawned on her. Oh, gods, the _ Hokage _ thought she was pathetic. Holy hell she was a hot mess tonight and tomorrow she’d be known as the pity date of the Hokage if she stuck around. 

As she rushed through the kitchen, startling the staff, but reaching the back exit with as red as a face she ever had. 

The alleyway behind the club was dirty, filled with trash from the kitchen as well as other sticky crap she didn’t dare classify. She stepped over it carefully, only managing to have a little splash on her nice shoes. 

Last time she let Kyou pick their location of drinking. All she wanted was to go home, sip tea and sigh. 

Oh, gods, she _ was _the least exciting one when it came down to it. Etsuko had her swarthy shinobi Genma, and Kyou never lacked for a good guy. Even though she said she wasn’t interested, it was disheartening to know that didn’t warrant more than a pitiful request from the Hokage, who Kyou was likely pressuring.

She realized that leaving with no friends through a back alley was not a great idea as three sketchy men began to follow her. Even worse, after she passed the laundromat she stumbled and her heel broke under the strain. 

She sped up and they did as well. 

Still several blocks away from the relative safety of the city center she wouldn’t make it. 

Oh no no no no no no no! 

Panic overtook her and she braced herself to run-

An arm looped around her shoulder, and she screamed. The said scream turned into a squeal that was muffled as she was pressed into a large chest.

“Hi,” Sukea said brightly. “Imagine seeing you here!” 

Her... tenant?

Her heart instantly calmed, a great feeling of safety filling her. She watched the three men pass them, clearly measuring if Sukea was worth the effort. Sukea’s unleashed an icy gaze at them, and they dashed off. She looked at him, surprised at the deadly gaze he was giving them, and glad she was on his good side. 

When they were the only ones on the street he pulled back, keeping a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Sukea-san. Thanks.” She said shakily.

“Imagine still having such scum inside the village.” He said darkly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, though it’s not much of a village anymore.” He gave a soft smile, his eyes creasing at her statement as if he found it odd. It was eerily familiar, though she couldn’t place it.

“I guess you're right. Seems as if the place changed overnight.”

He was right, both knowing that it had changed abruptly in a short amount of time. But it didn’t like an appropriate time to bring up a terrorist attack, and since she wasn’t a total social moron, she didn’t.

He must have felt the shift in mood and turned, politely offering an arm. “How about I walk you home?” He said grinning. Her insides filled with warmth, it rushing to her cheeks.

“I don’t want to ruin your evening, the night is young.” She said gratefully, giving him an out. He shook his head, brown hair waving.

“I’m not much of a night owl anymore.” He smiled with some humor she didn’t get. “Besides, I have something for you.”

Okay, she was game, since there was no real way to avoid it. Besides, it would technically count and Kyou wouldn’t be able to penalize her, and she would never say who specifically it was. Girl code only went so far.

He looked surprised when she nodded and turned to walk in step with him, but not taking his arm. 

For a while, they walked silently, but she didn’t feel uncomfortable or awkward. She just felt nice.

“Seriously, thank you.” She turned her face up to him, and he looked somewhat bemused, but she noticed the light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

“Maa, It was nothing.” He responded as if embarrassed by her insistence that he had done something, casually considering it like offering her directions.

“No, I should have just waited for someone to walk with me. It was dumb to leave the club.” He looked to her, tilting his head curiously.

“Why did you?” 

“I don’t enjoy ‘the social thing’.” She said tiredly, tapping her fingers on her thigh. “But my friends think I’m boring and take me anyway. And I end up looking like a moron in front of the Hokage.” She muttered, frustrated.

He chuckled, looking into the night sky.

“I wouldn’t say that, but I don’t blame you for leaving. That nightclub is notoriously sketchy, but you're too cute to walk alone and not attract attention.”

Mihoko flushed but realized that it had been strange to run into him like that, at the perfect moment. She twisted her hair, hand tugging at her dress. 

“Were you there?” 

He paused, as he had been caught. With a small shrug, he recovered.

“Guilty. The Hokage hired me to take pictures of the place to advertise in an upcoming publication.”

“So you saw me leave?” He nodded, avoiding looking her way.

“I don’t mean to freak you out. I was just worried I’d have to find a new place if anything happened to you.” The joke was perfectly timed, so deadpan, that she couldn’t find it in her to be weirded out. Turned out her neighbor had some good instincts.

He seemed relieved by her laughter, and they both chuckled walking the last block to their combined home. Sukea graciously opened the door, letting her in first. She laughed at his silly bow, but entered and went to her door, unlocking it. 

“Wait here, just a minute!” She was surprised to see him dash up the stairs to his apartment, opening it at a considerable speed, before coming down. The entire bolt took less than two minutes, and he stood before her again, a round plate in his hand. 

“Sorry, I meant to give this to you, but I haven’t been home the last few days, and wanted to do so in person.” She blushed, thinking it was adorable that he considered the apartment his home, and she took the plate. She had expected a new one, but her mouth dropped open.

“How... how did you get this?” She muttered, tears filling her eyes. He put a hand behind his head, looking a bit struck. He must not have expected the tears. 

“On the contract your last name is Okimasa, and it wasn’t a difficult jump to connect the famous artist Toro Okimasa. When I realized that Bull had broken what was essentially a priceless piece from presumably, your father, I knew I had to find something special.” 

He had. The plate was one of a kind collectible, worth a lot of money.

“I can’t accept this!” She said, putting her hands out, “It was my fault for giving you that old plate, and it wasn't even his good work. It was just a spare I filched from his studio before he trashed it!”

He shook his head, hands firmly in his pockets.

“Sentimental value for a piece like that can’t be overstated, so please, accept it. It will make me feel better too.” She needed to find a rag to wipe the ugly tears that started running down her face, but she sniffed instead.

“Thank you... Please tell me, how did you find this?” He put a finger to his lips, winking. She blushed.

“Ah, that’s a secret you’ll have to earn.” He said teasingly, and she laughed. The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“Will you come in then? I can make you tea before you go.” Her cheeks turned redder at the forward request, but he didn’t look put off.

“Sure.”

And so she opened her door and let him in.

  
  
  
  



	3. In which a crush is formed.

Chapter Three

\--X--

“Nice house,” Sukea said casually, stepping in her abode. She carefully set the plate on a stand near her writing desk, ignoring the painful flutters of uncertainty with having her space invaded by a man she didn’t know that well. 

Sukea stood politely in her entrance, closed-door behind him. Mihoko flushed as she realized that she had left several dresses laying across her couch.

“Oh, um, thanks... _ youcanputyourcoatontherack... _I mean... if you want...” Yes, she was a moron, that much was clear. But Sukea gave a gentle smile, his beauty spot raising in humor. He unbuttoned his thick green coat while she hustled to grab the offending dresses of her linen couch. She tossed them in her bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind her before turning back to him.

Sukea had quietly hung up his jacket and was looking at the room, a polite smile on his face as his eyes warmly brushed over the area. He seemed to take in the area with some gusto, like he was checking every corner, every nook, escape routes and everything.

She took the chance to give him a one over.

Mihoko nearly choked at the sight of the outfit he had hidden under his weird coat. A _ skintight _ black shirt displaying an impressive pair of abs engraved on a lean torso, ending in some comically baggy gray pants (no doubt hiding a sweet...) and dark sandals.

WHO DRESSES THIS WAY, she thought with some consternation.

“PLEASE... sit.” She said nervously, rocking on her feet, letting him pass her to sit on the couch. “Would you like tea? I can get some...”

“Sure, that would be nice.” His voice was way too calm, contrasting her own nervous jumble of actions. Why was he so cool? Did he think she was weird? But he continued acting normal like she wasn’t acting like a chicken who had just lost its head.

He had taken off his gray scarf, and the full breadth of his perfect body sat on her couch, inviting her gaze like some kinky thing the old man would write. She seriously needed to up her smolder game compared to her neighbor. Weren’t tenants supposed to be annoying and stuff?

She bit her lip, turning away.

The open floor layout made it inconvenient for her to hide away, and so she was forced to turn and regain her nerves while grabbing the teapot and filling it with water. She bit her lip, not having any idea what to say, or how best to get him to leave without being offensive. The silence was pressing down on her.

“Ah. So you enjoy reading then?” 

Mihoko jumped, his voice nearer, turning and barely managing to avoid burning herself on the stovetop. He noticed her shock, his careful hand out to steady her shoulder, causing sparks were he touched. He quickly let go, resuming pursuing her large bookcase as she steadied herself.

“Uh... yes, though most of those are for reference!” She blurted out, fingers twisting around the hem of her skirt. Funny, she had totally forgotten she was wearing it. It took her a moment to realize it was because even though she was embarrassed, she felt _ safe _around Sukea. This was a very rare occurrence between her and most males. 

But his smile at her outburst put her on her guard, likely because she had revealed something personal for once.

“Oh?” He said in a tone implying something more. 

“Uh, well, you said you knew that I write, like, in the paper, right?” He gave a chuckle, finger going down a love novel she had ghost-wrote for. 

“I see.”

“Do you like... uh, romance novels?”

She was surprised when he sheepishly pulled out the romance novel, putting a hand behind his head. He may not have realized that he was rocking on his feet excitedly.

“Maa... you caught me. This author is my favorite.” 

She stopped still, as he picked up her first book. Memories flood her at the sight of the novel she hadn’t looked at in years.

_ “You disgusting old man. I should throw you to the Hokage.” _

_ “Be my apprentice! I make good money” _

_ “Disgusting Lech!” _

Sukea was surprised when she chortled, watching her face with a curious smile. 

“Sorry, it’s one of my favorites too.” 

His brilliant smile caught her off guard, and she almost shielded her eyes, but it was too late. It was burned into her, made her stomach bubble, and she knew that she now had a little crush on her tenant. 

As he smiled at her the nervousness that permeated her slowly tricked away, and she began to enjoy herself more.

“I’m admittedly surprised, Sukea-san,” She said using his name. Pink spread across his cheeks, but it was gone as quick as it came. “I don’t meet many men who like novellas.” 

He shrugged.

“I’ve lived long enough to realize that most of my enjoyment in life comes out of unexpected things. I don’t let others dictate those things anymore.” His eyes sparkled, and as she smiled back, she noticed one was a slightly darker color than the other one. They were a strange color, and she had a hard time focusing on one.

There was a strange tension in the air.

The air went off in the kettle, startling her, making him laugh at the way she jumped. 

“Maa, Okimasa-san, you act like you don’t like surprises.” He stepped back, giving her some space while he wandered back to the bookcase. “But your recipes in the paper are full of twists.” 

She sighed in relief, turning to pour tea in some mugs off her shelf.

“I suppose they make my boring life exciting.” His eyes slid to her desk, pieces of paper hanging messily from pins. 

“Perhaps, but I doubt it.” He looked as if he disagreed but was too polite to say so. “I enjoy going through them. I clip my favorites.” Sheepishly a hand scratched his hair, a light blush on his cheeks as he realized he admitted that he enjoyed clipping her recipes in the local paper to try out.

It was cute. 

“Another surprising thing about you?” She handed him the mug which he graciously took. He reached up, stopping, then scratched his nose.

“I suppose. To be honest I’m more interested to hear more about you.” He took a drink, leaving her to fill the silence. She sat at the opposite end of the couch. It had been a while since she felt the desire to open up but with a warm cup of tea, and the reclusive Sukea looking at her like he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, it was difficult to resist.

How had she gotten so lucky to find someone like him? Like... to _ rent _to him. Not because he was totally a babe, and nice, and interested in her.

Was he perhaps trying to become friends to get cheaper rent? The thought made her come back to earth a bit. Time to reign it in.

“Since you are an expert sleuth, you’ll be disappointed to know that I am utterly boring. My father was the interesting one in the family, and you probably know he passed away in the war.”

Sukea nodded, face grim. 

“A hero and one of the Land of Fire’s greatest artists.” He declared, his voice solemn. “I’m sorry that he passed away.”

“I’m sorry as well, but I think most families lost someone. It’s not fair to complain when I have so much.” He turned his head away, shoulder tight, a sedate look on his face. 

“Yes.” He agreed. He seemed to have lost someone as well. “But it still hurts, regardless of what we’re supposed to feel. War makes us all regretful fools.”

“Were you in the war?” She asked before she could stop herself. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” 

He gave an understanding smile. “Yes, unfortunately, the war took several of my friends. To be honest, most of my family is gone. I’ve lost several friends to previous wars, and it’s my goal to keep the peace as long as possible.”

“I’m so sorry. That very admirable for you to do.” Mihoko set down her cup as if to try and fix his problems. He raised a hand. 

“Of course, even when we lose those we care about, there can always be new friends that help us remember why we have friends.” His shift in mood was sudden, but she was grateful.

“Yes, although, I have two friends right now that are on a mission to drive me crazy.” He smiled jovially, and she had the feeling he was laughing a bit at her.

“I have some as well. So tell me about your mother? Any siblings?” He asked happily. Mihoko raised her hands, putting them in her hair.

“Three older sisters, all married to wealthy men. Mom thinks I should do the same, as does my grandmother who rules over that side of the family. I’m the bad daughter who enjoys _ working. _”

“So the black sheep of the family then?” He chuckled pleasantly, causing her to feel like she had been dipped in a hot spring, and she saw his fine muscles tense under his shirt. 

“Yes. I bought this place hiding from the old woman, but sooner or later she’ll probably find me and demand I pay penance.” He gave an exaggerated shiver.

“Heaven save us from those meddling old women.” 

She laughed.

“Be kind. We’re not all terrible.” He snorted.

“Mostly.” His agreeable look that didn’t match his words, as if he was teasing her. It made her laugh openly, making him look even more satisfied as if it had been his aim to do so. 

“Yes, if she finds out you live above me, she’d kill one of us.” He laughed, a bit nervously. She snickered at the look.

“I’m kidding. All she would do would be to try and harass me about finding a husband.” She was about to take another drink when Sukea got a positively delicious look on his face.

“Well, you could always tell her that we’re secretly married.” He said in a low voice. “I wouldn’t mind that.” Her thighs tightened together.

For a moment they sat across from one another, both ignited with the heated air that was suddenly building between them.

SHE WAS NOT THAT TYPE OF GIRL. 

That she was aware of. Yet. 

She was in trouble if Sukea continued to be this wonderful. Reasonable handsome, great figure, and secretly funny, and not keeping the mysteriously elusive veneer of nonchalance she had expected him to. The housing agent had made him sound ridiculously lofty, unapproachable paragon, l as if she expected him to be rude.

She thought about the tight manner had grabbed her to protect her, how warm his arms were when they held her in a strong but courteous hug. If this continued, she could easily imagine being charmed into letting him stay over permanently, free of charge. _ And she didn’t even know him all that much. _He hadn’t said much about himself.

Curse her weakness for conversation and handsome men who were nice.

But she liked him and wanted to know more about him.

Her face crimsoned.

She was saved from making that decision by a sudden pawing at her door. There were three quick barks, a hushed ‘boss’ and Sukea sighed, standing up as if he sincerely wanted to stay and keep coming up with ideas to avoid her grandmother.

“Those would be mine.” He muttered as if talking about his renegade children. She smiled as one of the dogs continued to pat the door, and rose, walking over. Sukea put on his coat and scarf, and Mihoko reached for the handle. He must have dressed at lightning speed because both of their hands hit the handle at the same time, bumping into each other. Her own tingled, causing her to jump back and hold it to her chest.

“Sorry,” She said quickly, “And, uh, thanks for stopping in!” It was a heartfelt compliment despite its nervous delivery. He opened the door a crack, not enough for whichever dog had come to rush in.

“Thank you for the invite.” His voice was full of amusement. “I wondered if I’d ever get past that cold shoulder of yours, Okimasa-san.” She colored as his shoulder brushed her own. It was just a moment, but she swore his fingers brushed her as well. 

“You can call me Mihoko-chan!” She blurted out. She realized that she didn’t even know if she had been calling _ him _by his first or last name. She had assumed last since it was the only thing on the contract.

He smiled. “I will then. Please, call me Sukea-kun.”

It was way too adorable. Only a very confident man would say something like that.

“Uhh, until later!” He went partway through the door before stopping. As she touched his shoulder. 

She raised a brow in confusion, before putting her hand in her fist in realization. “Ah, I just remembered that you haven’t told me how you got that plate.”

He got an interesting smile on his face.

“I have a friend coming by tomorrow who might say hi and may need directions.” He _ winked _with humor she didn’t understand. “You may want to avoid opening the door. But if you don’t... I may share my secrets..”

Oh, the flirt! And what she would give to know more about him.

As the door shut a rush of energy filled her, and she paced, jumping up and down a bit, before settling at the window. There were still a few hours till dawn, but she wasn’t sure she could go to sleep with him on his mind.

\------

“Hey.” Kakashi stopped gazing out of the window looking at the light in the window below and turned to the small pug who was sitting on the beautiful countertops, gazing at him with a sharp look on his face. He nodded, acknowledging him. “If you keep using us to take your place, someone in the Hokage’s Office will catch on.” 

“I thought you were enjoying it.” He said humorously, rubbing off the purple make-up from his eyes. 

“Shiba’s only got so much patience.” The said dog whined, pacing around his feet. He knelt down and rubbed his smooth coat, earning him a happy bark.

“Where’s Urushi?” He asked looking around the apartment. The pug shrugged tilting his face in the direction of the cleverly concealed back door, the one connecting the apartments. Bisuke chortled at the sight of him.

“Downstairs. He says it feels _ homier _.” Kakashi sighed at Uhei’s answer, watching him scratch at his bandages.

“After I explicitly said not to?” It was Akino’s laugh that caused him to pause taking off his wig. It was starting to pick up a hint of Mihoko, a tinge of something fresh and a bit flowery. That vanilla that she used in her tea, along with lavender? It was another strike on a long list that she had passed and conquered.

Kakashi knew that the more he mentally checked off, the more trouble he was in. He couldn’t let this disguise go on forever, but right now he needed to feel _ alive. _Not a death-defying alive, hair raising alive, but a peace he hadn’t even known he was looking for. A companion who understood him on a spiritual level when they spoke.

Yes, he was in trouble.

“He said he knows but likes her bed- I think he’s got the hots for her. Got some competition boss.” Akino stretched out languorously before laying upside down on the couch.

“You do remember that you are ninja right? I didn’t summon you to be spoiled.” All the dogs huffed at him, causing him to straighten. “This is a serious reconnaissance mission.”

Pakkun groaned, sitting up on the counter to once again look for the doggie treats hidden somewhere. Kakashi grabbed him before he could fall into the sink, setting him on the floor.

“No offense _ Sukea-kun _, but you're full of crap.”

Kakashi deeply considered releasing their summons.

\------

The morning hadn’t started so badly, the sun shining brightly through pristine windows, the leftover mugs from the tea she and Sukea had shared drying over the sink. To be honest, she had found that spending an evening talking to her reclusive tenant had been the best time she had in months.

Unlike her dear friends who potentially ended up staying over with some hotshot male, she and Sukea had spent a good deal of the night talking. It was that admission that caused her to go violently red, putting her hands to her face. 

So when a somewhat familiar green-clad shinobi appeared, she had one thought:

TIGHT GREEN LATAX _ was not meant _TO BE WORN LIKE THAT.

It was an absurd amount of green cloth housing the one and only, _ as he proclaimed, _Sublime Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf Village. It took a moment for her to realize that she recognized his bowl-cut hairdo and ginormous eyebrows. The wheelchair was the final clue. It clicked where she had seen the Gai.

Ninja. Her hopes for ditching him were slim. He had been in the club! The one Kyou had set on her and Etsuko in order to force them to pair up. 

“GOOOOD MORNING, I can see the youthful spring has stayed late this year!” He cried triumphantly, after introducing himself, raising himself from his wheelchair. He was alone but somehow managed to get up the steps to the apartment, not even a speck of dust on his metal headband secured around his Jonin vest. 

It was literally _ only _because she had to know how Sukea got the plate that she didn’t slam the door closed in a fit of terror.

“Hi.” She said tersely, “What can I do for you, shinobi-san?”

“Please, call me Gai,” He said with a beaming smile, “ _ MIGHT GAI. _I have been sent by our mutual friend in the Hokage’s office to walk his dogs!” She swore she heard the whining of the said animals behind her, but didn’t turn her head. His proclamation was sort of weird like he memorized the words exactly.

_ Ah, this is Sukea’s friend. _

She smiled politely, letting him into the hallway. “Please, Gai-san, make yourself at home.” He did so, using unbelievable dexterity to roll himself in. He paused at the bottom of the staircase, looking up as if the challenge before him _ excited _him.

For some reason, Mihoko knew she’d be buying a new staircase if she let him try. She moved quickly, darting up the first few steps.

“Let me get them for you!” She beamed, causing him to grin widely.

“What generosity! I can see why he said you would be helpful!” She paused at the top of the stairs.

“What did you say?”

“Oh, you know, only the hippest, coolest Hokage in the Leaf sanctions missions like this for his friends.”

Sukea _ had _set her up, not only that he had used his connections! Sukea was apparently buddy with the Hokage. Mihoko clenched her fists, knocking loudly on the door. If he was home, he was in trouble. But as an adorable little dog opened the door, her resolve melted.

“Hey,” He said sweetly, “I’m Bisuke.” She practically swooned. 

“Oh, Bisuke-san! I have a friend here to walk you!” She opened her hands, and he rushed forward, getting thoroughly scratched.

“Where are the rest of you?” She asked upon finding no other dog following him.

“They don’t want to go.” He said, “They’re scared Gai will make them do laps.”

“_ Baby _.” A deep voice said jealously, and she saw as a familiar pug exit. “I’m Pakkun. I’m adorable too,” He stated gruffly. Mihoko smiled generously, offering her other hand.

“Of course you are. Could I give you a scratch too?” As if he hadn’t been begging for it. He rolled his eyes but happily stepped forward, Bisuke snorting at him. He sighed, agreeably mumbling something about the magic of writer's hands.

Apparently, her neighbor talked to his dogs. She couldn’t resist.

“Writer's hands? How would you know that?” The pug raised a brow, and she heard the other one give a half-cough.

“Lady, I ain’t that easy. If you want to know how the boss is, ya got to pay the price.” She narrowed her eyes. Looks like Sukea had her cornered good and well this time. One last try, perhaps?

“I’ve got peanut butter cookies begging to be made.” She inferred and Bisuke whimpered, trying to convince Pakkun of something. The pug crossed his paws. 

“Fine. But just a hint. Be nice to Gai. Most people underestimate him.” She turned, and almost on command, she heard the said ninja calling. Gai popped his head out. He seemed strangely interested in her interactions.

“Hm...” So was this a test?

“Can I join you?” She asked tentatively, wishing she did not have a crush on her upstairs tenant.

“Of course!” He exclaimed. “Anything for my rivals beautiful flower!” She paused, shrugging at his shout. He seemed like the type to make silly statements.

The rest of the dogs appeared when she promised to buy some doggie snacks to come if they swore to keep it secret too Sukea. In retrospect, if she had clued into the dog’s hesitation she may have shut the door because the first thing Gai did was dare her to circle the village five times before he did. 

“Gai-san,” She said steadily, holding the lease that the dogs had assured her _ she _needed, “I’m not a shinobi.” The several dogs twisted around her legs as if to ensure her she would have the most difficult time possible walking, not letting her walk by the Shinobi. They were smart enough to know what they were up to. 

‘Ah, but I’m already at a disadvantage!” He said far too cheerily, pointing to his chair. He pouted his lips in a manner that should couldn’t help laugh at. It wasn’t cute, but dang, the man had confidence up the wall. “Please! It’s just a tiny one!”

A tan dog white a white muzzle, introduced as Guruko, chuckled knowingly.

She couldn’t help feeling a bit bad for him. Sukea hadn’t been joking when he said he had some interesting friends. Or better yet, his eternal rival!

“One lap around the village, and no, no _ ninja _tricks! Like insane things that use that chalk or stuff!” She couldn’t think of a better way to say it because she wasn’t all that familiar with them. He paled a bit but rolled over to her, keeping his smile on. 

“Yes, a challenge it is! I expect nothing less to secure the worthy prize of a kiss!”

She blinked.

“What kiss?” 

He raised his hand. “On the mark-”

“Wait, Gai-san, what do you mean kis-!”

“Get set-” 

“I did NOT agree to that!”

“GO!”

Gai’s abilities apparently weren’t constrained to chakra, or he was just lying to her, because in half a second he was halfway down the street, the rubber wheels on his chair steaming, throwing up dirt from the road they were on. 

Mihoko put a hand on her hip, turning to the dogs that had escaped from the leash. They were supposedly shinobi, so they had to have some trick.

“Got any ideas?” 

“Better pucker up, Mihoko-chan.” Uhashi joked, chuffing, avoiding her tugging on his leash by whipping it out of reach. 

“Not even for some ground-up steak?” The crew froze. 

Akino put his head up. “I think we could help you...” Pakkun quickly took charge, jumping on Bull’s head. 

“Let’s go.”

\------

Apparently, the dog’s idea was fairly simple. They would drag her to the finish line, on top of Bull, while sidelining Gai by recruiting the local dogs. Mihoko was holding tightly to the middle of Bull who dashed with surprising agility.

“There-” Bull said with a voice rougher than a gravel road.

Halfway through she gained enough courage to pry her eyes open she saw a large pile of puppies that had distracted Gai, in the way of his wheelchair. She got a flash of a young man in green spandex, but Bull didn’t stop with his intense speed long enough for her to get a second glance. She mostly just whimpered until he finally slowed down, entering back in the trail they started, surprising the other villagers as she shakily stepped of the dog.

Unfortunately, vertigo finally struck her, and she fell to the ground on her rear.

Not a minute later Gai wheeled in, his chair looking no worse for wear. He looked amazed, the stars in his eyes brighter. 

“I never thought a civilian could have such speed!” He grabbed her arm, helping her up in what he must have thought was a soft pull but end up sending her sailing. She grabbed his chair to steady herself. 

“Well, surprise.” She replied dryly.

“And for such an amazing race,” 

“I grant you your wish! I will kiss the fair maiden for winning her race!” She stumbled back, out of reach. He puckered.

“_ What!” _She turned to beg for help but to her astonishment, the dogs poofed into clouds. “Traitors!” She muttered.

He zoomed forward, intent to grant her the prize.

“GAI!” From out of nowhere a cloaked figure said, separating Gai from his goal of sneaking a wet one on her. “I have a challenge for you!”

“KAKASHI!” He shouted, striking a pose in return. “I accept!”

“What in the world!?” Mihoko interjected as Gai flew off the chair to do said pose.

“I challenge you to a spicy curry eating contest! We start in two minutes!” And in less time than it took to blink the green-clad hero of the Leaf Village was racing to his next duty. Mihoko was still stumblingly light-headed as a firm arm rested on her shoulder. She looked up at his white-robed figure, the large red hat resting on his head. 

He seemed familiar. 

Oh.

“Hey.” Mihoko was confident her brain had been scrambled in the race because she just told the Hokage hello. Maybe she was crazy?

Except, she wasn’t alone in seeming him. The Hokages appearance had gathered a few people, cheerfully waving at him, but that didn’t deter him from turning to her. His mask tightened, eye curved, in what was likely his version of smiling. “Sorry about that. Sometimes he gets out of hand.”

Oh god, once again she looked like a total moron. How did this keep happening to her? But the Hokage wasn’t looking at her in disgust. More like... admiration? Like she had done something to please him.

“It’s fine... _ Imeanhe’saniceguy, _ but I’m not _ interestinginkissinghim...” _ Oh god, she was rambling like a moron. To her surprise, he chuckled.

“That’s good. I have a friend who’d be disappointed if you did.” He stated gleefully, making her turn crimson. Was Sukea friendly enough with the Hokage mention something like that? She should just find a hole and die.

Her face went bright red.

She was saved from another horrifying exchange as the Hokage turned. She turned to find a slender young man with his black hair pulled back into a ponytail behind him. His black eyes looked at her and she shivered his intelligent gaze assessed her. He was a jounin, probably, with that vest that Etsuko’s brother had pointed them out before. 

“Shikamaru-san. How can I help you?” The Hokage stepped around her, putting a friendly arm on her shoulder. A much more careful pat then Gai’s earlier punch.

“Yo. I was sent by the old woman.” The jounin said with a bored tone.

“I’m a bit busy at the moment.” The Hokage said, clearly exasperated. She put her face in her hands, utterly mortified. 

She was an _ excuse _. 

“I’m just the messenger.”

“Maa, I was just finding Gai-san for the meeting.” She blinked, her crushing embarrassment pausing at his familiar phrasing. She _ knew _she had heard that phrasing somewhere.

However, he turned, patting her on the head before standing by the other Shinobi.

“Oh, I took the liberty of bringing rent for Sukea, who asked me to write it from me to you directly. I hope that’s okay.” She knew that even if it wasn’t _ he was the Hokage _ so it better be.. _ . _He motioned to her pocket, and as she put a hand there, and she felt the bump of paper. Had he seriously put a check in her pocket without knowing?

CREEPY! A Shinobi would easily have the skills for that sort of thing. The Hokage definitely knew how much of a civilian she was. What a weirdo!

She stared, wondering how such a prominent shinobi made it in life with those type of social skills.

He kindly waved, and both shinobi left, disappearing as shinobi did. One moment there, the next moment they’re gone. She stood alone, bereft of even the company of the dogs she had come with.

“What is going on?”

\------

Later she found several of the dog’s snoozing on her bed, wrapped in her sheets. Pakkun perked up at her approach, breathing in heavily at the smell of her approaching scent.

“You didn’t invite us to ramen!” He accused. She sat on the small part of the bed not reached by the dogs, crossing her legs.

“_ You _didn’t save me from the great Green Spandex man- You sort of vanished.”

“Not our fault. The boss called us.” He wheezed, “You should make me dinner.”

“What was Sukea doing?” 

“Sukea? Seriously lady?” He raised a thick flap of flesh in what was probably the equivalent of a human eyebrow raise.

She frowned.

“What? That’s who your boss is, isn’t it?” Pakkun grumbled.

“Oh right. He’s not our boss though. He’s our slave. It’s just easier to call him boss. Makes him feel better.”

She chuckled. “Whatever you say.”

“Fine lady. Just make me something to eat. Doing his stuff makes me starving.”

“Aren’t you on a diet?”

“He lied.”

Seriously, _ Shinobi dogs _.


	4. In which a house is made a home

Chapter Four

\---X---

_ “Kakashi-sensei!” _

_ “Hokage, Naruto, you need to call him the Hokage now.” Yamato corrected for around the fourteenth time that day. The said Hokage sat back, his thick white clock almost hiding him entirely, drawn mouth hidden behind a blue mask. The large Hokage hat shaded his face from the sun piercing through the window. The temptation to jump through it was growing. _

_ “Naruto-kun,” He acknowledged, “How’s the search coming?” _

_ There really was no other reason for Naruto to be back in action, and he was having trouble finding meaningful work for the still injured hero. Kakashi was sure it would take Naruto longer than three hours to find him what he wanted, and he sighed deeply at his own faulty planning. Since the end of the war, he had kept him busy, and mobbed with work to keep his mind off of Sasuke being the lone ranger and boredom. _

_ He was scraping the bottom of the barrel with this one. _

_ Normally Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage of the Leaf Village, would leave subtle matters to more suited persons capable of, well, subtly. For example, it might have been better to ask a realtor to look for a temporary apartment while the Hokage’s residence was being rebuilt. Someone quiet, who wouldn’t tell anyone that the Hokage was the client. Because when people knew where he lived, they never stopped coming by, thinking him a veritable slave. Whether or not it was true, he was unwilling to compromise sleep over it. _

_ But here he was, currently sleeping in a spare bunk in the academy because he was receiving so many callers. Most weren’t dangerous, but waking up in the middle of the night to strange women coming to steal your underwear was an unpleasant situation best avoided. _

_ Naruto was not the ideal choice. However, since he was slowly training to become a Jonin he needed practice learning how to handle subtler tasks. In a show of good faith Naruto may not be aware off, Kakashi asked him to search for an apartment with three criteria: _

  * __Near the town center. __
  * _Accepts dogs_
  * _The fewer people, the better _

_ So with these three things, and with a mandate to not reveal the prospective tenant, he was off. _

_ Naturally, he didn’t tell him he had no intention of following through with whatever Naruto found, but why kill his steam? He could sleep in the coat closet if it suited him and since the bored middle-aged women were getting more vicious occasionally found himself doing that. _

_ Perhaps he would take the apartment if Naruto somehow succeeded. _

_ But when Naruto handed him a book instead of an apartment voucher, Kakashi was officially perplexed. _

_ “Sorry Sensei, I’ll go back to looking, but I wanted to show you this. It’s by one of the Pervy Sage’s writing disciples and I think you’ll like it.” Naruto seemed pretty excited, and any writer connected to Jiraiya was someone with potential. _

_ Life had been terrible without any new Ichi Ichi books, so this may fill that passion he was seeking. Intrigued Kakashi picked it up, only to have Yamato start to cough. Loudly. _

_ “Naruto-kun, when the Hokage gives you a mission, it’s important that you treat it with the utmost importance!” Yamato said, taking paperwork from one pile to take back to the ANBU. “Besides, the Hokage doesn’t have the time to sit around and rea-” _

_ Kakashi had finished the prologue before Yamato finished his sentence. _

_ “Oh, don’t worry Yamato-sensei! The reason I’m bringing it is that the author has an apartment she looking to rent.” _

_ “She?” Both men said together. _

_ “Oh, yea. Mihoko bargained her way under Pervy Sage’s wing after she caught him peeking in the bathhouse. Something happened, but the bottom line is that he taught her how to write, and even ghost-wrote some of his previous books.” _

_ Kakashi’s mouth fell open behind his mask. _

_ “Excellent job Naruto. Keep this up and you’ll be jonin in no time!” Yamato’s face hit his desk. Kakashi ignored it, titters of excitement filling him. An apartment and a new book series? The chapter that he skimmed was good. Really good. _

_ A brilliant idea hit him! If he lived close enough to the writer he could potentially have an endless supply of entertainment. Faced with the uncomfortable realization that he was being slightly reckless, he went forward anyway. _

_ He really, really enjoyed his *ehem* romance novels. _

\---X---

“The Hokage is playing wingman! How romantic is that!” Etsuko swooned for Mihoko, who rolled her eyes. “I ship it!”

“The drama keeps unfolding! How will the heroine continue to intrigue her love interest? Will her friends intervene?” 

“Don’t please,” Mihoko said, pushing Kyou’s feet off her table. Her house was a wreck, a rotating stream of dogs and friends causing mischief to her organized chaos. She swatted Bisuke’s bottom as he attempted to steal the sock in her hand. “We talked about this. Just because you're adorable doesn’t mean you can eat my clothes.” She said sternly, motioned to the ragged sock.

His fake apology was lost as her friends cooed at him, negating her.

“So cute! Please tell me you at least made-out with him! You’re such a prude!” Kyou exclaimed, adding nothing to the conversation in Mihoko’s estimation. Bisuke huffed, laughing and bolted as she went to tickle him, disappearing. The dogs knew her place better than she did.

“He’s _ my tenant _, I’m not going to languish like some heroine in a book.” Urushi helped her make this point by dramatically letting in tongue fall out of his mouth, raising his paw in a mock death scene. The canine had some acting chops.

Kyou wasn’t deterred.

“That’s exactly what a heroine would say! Besides, his dogs are using your house as they’re own now-”

“I’m aware they now think they own my place as well.” A well-aimed glare sent little paws scattering off her counter. “Pakkun, I told you, _ not the desk! _” Urushi chuckled from her room, and Bull sat in the doorway, causing a massive traffic jam. Etsuko laughed as Mihoko tried to carefully step over the giant sleeping dog, and was forced to take another path.

“He’s set you up good,” Kyou smirked, gesturing as if the dog laying across her lap getting major cuddles wasn’t capable of repeating her words. “You’re going to need a bigger place.” Most of the dogs nodded in agreement.

“A king-sized bed for you, us, and the boss,” Uhei stated calmly, causing her friends to coo again at what a clever boy he was. Oh great, now his pets were setting her up.

“He’s _ just _ a friend. Don’t put lies into their heads!” She accused as if the dogs were his children who believed she was now their property as well... Darn her weakness for pets and buying yummy treats. Soon all of Sukea’s rent would go to feeding them!

Etsuko sighed at them. “I’m so jealous. I spend the evening arguing with a stubborn man who thinks I’m a child, and you end up cuddling up with _ my _ mysterious stranger!”

“_ Tenant. _”

“You even play shogi together like an old married couple.” Kyou winked suggestively, as Akino nodded as he chased his tail, agreeing.

“They do.”

“We’ve only played a couple of times!” 

Etsuko moaned in romantic misery, putting her face in her hands. “_ Stop _, you’re already dating and you’ve only talked to each other for like a week! He even trusts you with his dogs.”

“It’s not like that! They just show up, even when I lock everything.” Kyou stuck her tongue out as the dogs laughed.

“Of course, lady. We’re _ ninja _ dogs, remember. Elegant, sexy, ninken-” Pakkun protested, trying to reach the curtain over her sink as Mihoko out her hand on her head in distressed humor. “And it’s not like your security is any good. You’re lucky we're here to guard you!” She breathed out, placing him down on the ground. Kyou gave a laugh and was joined by Etsuko in sitting, Uhei placing his head on her leg as she scratched behind his ears.

“Lie all you want to his puppies-” Kyou started, and several of the dogs protested, stating that they were _ not _puppies. Except for Pakkun, who heartily agreed. Both were ignored. “But since he saved your ass that night you’ve seen him practically daily! He even brought flowers after that competition!”

“Except that was Gai-san, who later very loudly announced that_ he _ sent me flowers. I think he was just embarrassed and got chewed out by Sukea for harassing me and his dogs.” The dogs nodded in agreement.

“You’re in major denial.” Etsuko pronounced as if she was a doctor diagnosing a difficult patient, “You’ll make him feel bad if you don’t come to terms with that soon.”

“You’re making _ me _ feel bad!” She grumbled, collapsing onto the couch only to have Guruko immediately claim her lap, beating Shiba to the punch. Shiba nipped at his competition, causing her to put a hand on his head to give a scratch. 

There was a knock at the door, and Mihoko jumped up, almost sending Shiba to the ground. 

“Hey, careful!” 

She ignored him and beat Etsuko to open it. Just as she had hoped, Sukea stood on the other side, looking awkward, hand behind his head. She slipped through the door, shutting it behind her so her friends couldn’t cat-call out.

“I was on my way out, but I seem to be missing my ninken.” He inclines his head to the door, as if in apology. “And I couldn’t help notice the dirty paw prints on your door.”

“Sukea-kun.” She gave a tired huff, affirming his question. “Let me get them,” She was about to turn around and stomp back in, but his hand caught her shoulder, stopping her. It was a brief touch, but it caused her stomach to do flips. He crossed his arms, looking very cool, lips quirking as if he wasn’t used to manually hiding his emotions.

It caused her to shift like a schoolgirl, moving her weight from her toes to her heels a few times.

“Are they bothering you?” He asked frankly. She was surprised at the causal question, feeling for some reason it held more weight than his usual light banter. “I tried to tell them to not too but... Well, I can tell them to stop.”

A pause.

Despite thinking that a pet would ruin her life, delay her work and distract her, she was wrong. It was only two of those. They were funny in their own way, interested, and _ did _make her feel safe.

“It’s too late,” Mihoko stated, huffing imperiously as she tried to hide her smile, “They know where I keep the peanut butter.” He put his hands to his face in mock horror.

“You’ve caught the dog-itous then!” He replied humorously. “Is it curable?” 

“I doubt it.” She smiled, laughing. It didn’t hurt they were good cuddlers. “But I don’t mind.”

He grinned.

“It can’t be helped. But I’ve heard that the condition can be improved-” He leaned in conspiratorially, arms crossed. “By letting the owner take the afflicted to eat.”

Wooh, smooth.

She bit her lip excitedly but remembered that he had been doing something that required ninken. “Uh... well, I don’t want to sidetrack you.” She had thought about reaching for the door, but his handsome smile stopped her, making her seize up in wonder.

“They’ll manage, but I’m sure you could use a break.”

Yes, but mostly she just wanted to be around him, because he was interesting. He exuded a sense of the unknown, and there had to be some sort of story behind his rugged physical appearance. 

She nodded, and he held open the door to the outside, winking naughtily. “No time like the present.”

Yes, they’d be fine without her.

Without turning back, she let him lead her outside, his eyes twinkling with pleasure.

They talked all the way to the end of the village, and she noticed that Sukea took a longer route, as if to extend their time together, and see fewer people. She didn’t mind. Occasionally they brushed shoulders, going through thin alleyways, laughing like a bunch of pre-teens at the little things they both pointed out. 

“Do you contract the Hokage regularity check up on your dogs and do your dirty work? Or was that just an excuse to keep me flustered?” He burst out in laughter, a deep, real tone that lifted her spirits, and made Mihoko feel like she was flying.

“You caught me. The Hokage and I are pretty close. Speaking of which, do you even know his name? Most people call him the Sixth Hokage or Hokage Kakashi.” She flushed at the question, giving him a push at the tease.

“Unlike some _ people _, I don’t enjoy being front and center. Nor gossip.” He chuckled as they passed a magazine stand, showing photos of the said Hokage. Sukea looked sheepish again, and almost unthinkingly put a hand on the small on her back to push her forward. It sends swirls of pleasure through her back..

“Funny for a writer in the weekly paper.” 

“_ Recipes _. Hardly something flashy.” She playfully twisted, walking backward. “For a photographer, you have yet to show me a single picture.” For a moment his face dropped, as if he hadn’t thought of that, but recovered, a sly look on his face. He grabbed her hand and turned her before she could trip over the change in pavement height. With a squeeze he released her.

“It would have been a little pretentious of me.” She leaned forward, letting her hair cover her playful smile. But Sukea had sharp eyes, returning it. “I never said I was good.”

“Fair enough, but I’d like to see some since you’ve already seen my work. If you know the Hokage I would assume you have some talent.” 

He winked, stopping before a small restaurant she had never entered. “More than you know. If you agree to go on a second date, then I may reveal some of them.” 

Was that..._ a sex joke _?

Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh! 

“You haven’t even told me how you got the plate!” She laughed, diverting while entering the place, face bright red at the innuendo. “Besides, you may not want a second date!” Or anything physical. She was fairly average, why would a cute guy like him be interested?

But he once again put a hand on her back, bright pink on his own cheeks. She barely noticed the traditional interiors, her attention totally focused on her date. How long had it been since she liked a man enough to do that? 

“That’s what this one is for. I’ll show you some photos another time.” Oh, cute! He was _ shy _about his work! 

Thankfully, the capillaries in their cheeks were given a rest as a server approached. She seated them in a back table, quickly pouring them some water, and soon after taking their orders. As soon as they sat down the casual mood stiffened with Sukea folding his fingers together, placing his chin on top of them to gaze at her. His leg brushed hers in the booth, and suddenly all her fears and insecurities were raised again. It had been years since she had actually been on a date. His eyes were very sharp as if he could see into her soul.

She looked down, feeling ashamed. What was she doing here? Her finger tapped her glass, letting a pristine drop of water slide down, and the ice to shake. With a deep sigh, she shifted uncomfortably, desperately wanting to tell him, but her fear of rejection was so engraved, the anxiety that even those closest to her could betray her that it made her face go through a series of fervent emotion.

“I know that look.” She bit her lip, looking up. “it's the ‘why am I here look’.” 

“It’s not that.” Mihoko sighed. “I haven’t... done this in a while, and well, I really enjoy being with you and don’t want...” He gave another one of his brilliant smiles which she couldn’t help blushing at.

“To tell the truth, I’m nervous as well.” He reached forward with his palm open, an invitation. “But my desire to know... you have taken over my thoughts.” She halting put her hand up. His hand grabbed hers, and a wave of peace fell over her. Safety encompasses her so fully that she couldn’t help relax. His thumb brushed across her palm.

They intertwined fingers, both flushing. It was unsaid, a barrier they were crossing together, an exclusivity they were hinting at. 

“So, are you going to tell me one of your many secrets?”

“I may. But I do require one more thing.” He said, pointedly.

“Huh?”

With his untwined hand he pointed to his cheek, making her giggle like a dork.

“Really?” He nodded, leaning in. 

“_ Really _ really.”

Her cheeks flushed and she leaned in. She softly pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek, her heart fluttering lightly while doing so. If this had been a movie, soft piano music punctuated with bells would have started, as well as soft backlit lights. But as this was ‘real life’ it was a short moment.

It was such a forward move that she could hardly believe it! He raised a finger, laughing _ at _her. 

However, when Sukea began giggling like a little girl she put them down. “Sorry, I can’t resist. You looked so concerned! Cute and adorable!”

“Ok! No more distractions,” She said fiercely as her cheeks heated up, “Tell me how you got the plate!” He shrugged, still looking a bit too pleased with himself. 

“Oh, that’s easy. Once I discovered who your father was, I took advantage of an assignment near one of the Lords of Fire, one who was conveniently going bankrupt. I noticed the plate, as your father’s style is fairly distinctive, and offered him an amount that he accepted.”

“My father’s plates go for five million yen.”

“It was a steal. He was somewhat desperate to let me have it.” She knew he wouldn’t tell her any details if he didn’t want to, no matter how hard she pressed. “Now it’s my turn. So tell me, missy. How did you escape a debauched life of marriage and become a writer?”

“Well, it’s a long story...”

“I have all day.” She laughed as he settled into his seat. Their food still hadn’t come out, so why not?

“Well... It started with an old perverted man.” Mihoko huffed, looking as if she was still offended by the thought of him. Sukea had the wickedest grin as she said it. 

“Oh,” He said with relish, “Do I know him?”

“I’m not sure you’d believe me.” He agreed but didn’t press the issue. She sighed. “His name is... was Jiraiya. Well, I was in a tight spot with my grandmother-”

“Ah, so-” he said with a smile, indicating a familiarity with the author and Sage. She flattened her lips. “Sorry, go on.”

“Yes. Well, I caught the old guy taking a peek at me and some other girls. Well, I rushed him, stole his notebook, and threatened to go straight to the Hokage. It was ridiculous because we were at my family’s compound like fifty miles away, but he took me seriously. Despite being a ninja he was a pushover and sort of nice. After we had talked for a while he offered me an editing job. Follow him, take care of his student and sharpen my writing.” 

Sukea whistled, looking fascinated. “Interesting.”

“I think he saw me arrive with a creep, but I sure didn’t leave with the creep. As a matter of fact, he offered to take me right there, and recklessly we left. He bought me some basics, gave me independence, and I became an editor for some of his books. One thing led to another, and here I am.”

“Did you like him?” She snorted loudly, causing a few of the other people in the restaurant to side-eye them. “Your mentor?”

“No way. The old man needed a firm fist, and I think he was lonely. After some time he took in a kid and set me loose with a loan.” Mihoko had seemed fairly firm, but her expression must have given away more.

“You miss him though.” She nodded.

“Unfortunately he passed away right before my father. He was the one who told me to go reconnect with my old man, and I did.” Sukea nodded, 

“Sounds like he set you up on a better path.” She nodded.

“Yes, you’re right. I owe that pervy sage a visit.”

“Can I come?”

\---X---

Iruka approached the Hokage’s desk, and almost immediately noticed him engrossed in a large book. Usually, that meant he was thinking of a solution, stressed, or procrastinating. However, the contents of the book made his raise an eyebrow.

It was named ‘_ How to take Inspiring Pictures’. _

For Kakashi, it was a pretty dry read, and he seemed unusually engrossed in the pages, flashes of real happiness, confusion, fear, and interest visible, despite his mask. He noticed a fairly expensive camera on the desk, looking worse for wear. 

“It might be hard to take up a photography hobby while serving as the Hokage.” Kakashi jumped up, slamming the book down.

“It’s... it’s nothing!” He said too quickly, the way he should be acting reading the porn books in public, the ones that never seemed to phase him. “Just... I’m just expanding my knowledge. I have a friend doing an exhibit and... ANBU things...”

It was a suspicious amount of rambling for the normally cool man. Iruka raised a hand, not wanting to know all that much more. 

“It’s fine. I just have some documents from the school I need to be signed off on.” Kakashi nodded, hand out to grab the papers and carefully look over them. A thought struck Iruka.

“Hey, doesn’t Daikoku Funeno do photography on the side?” Kakashi whirled on him so fast that Iruka automatically shifted into a defensive position.

“I NEED HIM... uh... for a mission.”

“Oh...okay.”

Iruka cursed his helpful nature. 

  
  



	5. In which talking dogs make silent insinuations.

Chapter Five

\--X--

  


_ For a ninja, appearances were often misleading, deceiving, and led to unpleasant women who remained best avoided. But not even Kakashi Hatake was totally immune to women. _

_ Especially if they happen to be his new favorite author. _

_ However, it couldn’t be denied that she had the exact same lip shape as was described in vivid detail in one of his favorite books, and one of the last Jiraiya had written, which led him to be a tad more social than the bare minimum required. _

_ She was sitting on a bench in one of the public parks, a bag by her side. She had been there for a while, her skin flushed from the sun. She looked so comfortable that he couldn’t help relax a bit himself. Every day for the last week he had found himself here, sometimes to read, but often to just observe the landlord. _

_ There weren’t many people who could enjoy reading on a hot summer day looking like the world had done no wrong to them. It was easy to remember why accepted becoming the Hokage, seeing citizens so peaceful. _

_ The Sixth Hokage didn’t often get out, but he couldn’t help but sneak away when he recognized Mihoko. He wasn’t sure how she would take to being approached by him, so he did what all nervous new Hokage’s do to size up potential beaus; _

_ Espionage. _

_ He got in disguise and rented her apartment. _

**\--X--**

Sukea and Mihoko were walking in the woods, enjoying the bright morning, not a cloud in the bright sunshine that occasionally pierced through the thick foliage. Their hands weren’t twisted together, but their occasional brushing didn’t go unnoticed or unwanted. They were both taking turns passing a book as they walked, a ridiculous amount of maneuvering to keep up the silly game, including suppressed chuckling. 

“How contemporary! But I’m having a hard time imagining that an elite Shinobi have much interest in forming a romantic relationship while on a mission.” Mihoko pursed her lips at the plot of the book; a rather racy novel about a forbidden romance between a member of the Black Op’s and his assassination target.

“Mah, Mih-chan.” She pouted at the nickname. “Do you really think Shinobi don’t want normal relationships?” She gave him a sly grin, giving the book back. He tucked it away in the small brown pack on his back. He hadn’t forgone his green jacket, scarf, or lazy slouching posture and she wondered if he was hot. She had dressed down, wearing a tank top and shorts. He had visibly followed her leg line up and down and she put her shoes on, and it filled her with womanly gratification. 

“I would imagine,” She said thoughtfully. “Except that they didn’t choose an easy path to have relationships.” He gave a thoughtful nod, standing next to her, brushing a leaf off her shoulder. His fingers lingered on her arm, a bit longer than necessary, but Mihoko only blushed a little. 

“So do you think they shouldn’t look for love?” He inferred voice light, but with a rather serious feeling permeating the air.

She paused at his tone, as it seemed to hold more weight then she could guess at. Sukea seemed mysterious in that way. Sometimes he asked questions that felt like he was testing her, and it unnerved her a little. She paused, thinking of an answer.

A blonde kid came to mind.

_ “Hey, old woman! I’m gonna be the Hokage! Believe it!” _

_ “Naruto-kun, you’ll be lucky to be the coat hanger in the Hokage’s office.” _

_ “Nuh-uh, one day, I’ll be Hokage, then you’ll be forced to respect me!” _

She had seen that boy grow, kick butt and become a literal powerhouse of a ninja. But that growth had come with great loss. Both had experienced the sharp pain of losing their beloved mentor, an event that made her seriously reconsider attaching herself so deeply to another person.

For a moment a wistful expression jumped across her face. Sukea noted it, giving her a playful poke. She returned the gesture, but couldn’t help feeling outmatched. With it grew the warmth, the reminder that there were good times worth enduring for. 

Sukea was way too appealing to shove off. 

She had never met another guy who could make her laugh, sigh, and forget to do her work when he was around. So much so that her editor had started coming over regularly, to make sure she got work done. Ichiei was as clever as a fox and had already weaseled out of her that her tenant had been happily dropping by often. He threatened to visit the said tenant himself if she didn’t have a few chapters ready for him by the end of the next week.

And she didn’t, with only tomorrow left. But for once in her life, she didn’t care. They had planned to go to the shrine and she was going to go.

But she still had to answer his question. They had stopped walking.

As much as she’d like to give him a generic answer, or even lie, she didn’t want too. Not because he vaguely told her he was sort of shinobi once, and he did work fairly extensively with them, so perhaps would see through her, but because she could see them _ continuing. _She did want to see him every day, wanted to play with his dogs, pick his mind, and see him work. Everything he said fascinated her!

But it would have to be a relationship based on honesty. 

“I think, a Shinobi should absolutely seek those people that would enrich their lives. Because the people who are willing to defend the Village are precious and deserve good things.” She lifted her hand to her heart. “They know pain, and so likely know how valuable a relationship can be. I’d hang onto to someone like that.”

He was staring at her so intently that her face went bright red. She was relieved to see his smile widen, and a wave of success filled her to the brim. 

"What would you do if you had a job you were the only one capable of doing... but you didn't want to do it?" His serious turn of question caught her off guard.

"Job? Like... a bad job?" Was he thinking of switching careers? He shrugged, putting a hand up.

"More like an overbearing job. People always need you, can't travel as much..." Ah, one of _those _jobs. One that required _responsibility_. Sukea didn't seem like the type of man to go searching out something like that, but what did she know? It struck her that... she really didn't know much about him yet. Basic things, like his favorite food, what color he liked and his favorite type of book was clear, but what about him? Friends, family, jobs? 

It didn't seem like the right time to bring it up.

"I guess, for me, it would depend on what I'd get in return."

"Hm?" He winked and she shook her head.

"It's not always money. I started writing to... _evade _my rather pretentious family who had marital aspirations for me." He nodded, looking pleased she had. "So I guess... what would the job give you? Security? Money? A new start?"

He stopped suddenly, so quietly she almost didn't catch it. She turned, sunlight hitting her hair.

"Would you be disappointed if it included Shinobi?"

She turned towards him, sensing that strangely intense aura she couldn't pinpoint. This was one of those _testing _questions he occasionally sprung on her. 

"Only if they left holes in my walls." She said firmly.

He broke into chuckles.

“Ma, Mih-chan. You really are one of a kind. Most people think that the Shinobi are sort of scary.” He chuckled and she sighed at his tease.

“I guess I’m a bit naive about them. All the ones I’ve met have been good.” He shrugged, and they started walking again. “I mean, the old man sage helped me become independent, and to him, I’ll always be grateful. I’ll miss that pervy old man.” 

Sukea nodded, looking as though he knew exactly as she felt. Perhaps one day he would even tell her. He was still a mystery, that one.

She reached into her pocket, pulling out the two sticks of candy she had hidden. She didn’t know where his dogs were, but for once, she could treat Sukea directly without incurring their wrath. And boy did they have wrath if she played favorites. 

Sukea took one, a mischievous look coming over his face. “Oh, I’m grateful for him as well. I’ve always wanted to be a wealthy women’s sugar baby.” 

Her cheeks went bright red. 

Oh my, she may keep this one.

**\--X--**

“As the Sixth Hokage, I would assume you’d know it is _ inappropriate _ to take a side trip to visit a Fire Lord to collect a personal debt. We’re _ not _the mob” The Fifth Hokage looked sharply to the masked man before her, tired of trying to ‘council’ him.

He didn’t look at her, just sighing dreamily, face in hand.

“The path of life sometimes leads us to unfamiliar places.” 

She rolled over eyes, ignoring the foggy answer.

“Not to mention tasking the ANBU to watch over that harmless villager woman while you’re out on missions. Kakashi, they’re shinobi, _ not babysitters _!” Tsunade said sharply, folding her arms like the magnificent woman she was. “It’s time to man up, and take this job seriously!”

“I have to make sure all threats are neutralized if I want to stay focused.” 

“The only instructions you gave were, very specifically, I quote ‘keep good-looking men away from my landlord’.” 

He sighed, leaning back in the chair and kicking his legs up, looking out the window. Hapless paperwork fluttered to the ground, lonely and ignored.

“I stand by my statement.” It was another vague answer, and she ignored it.

“We can’t waste any manpower doing something that pointless- You need to focus, on what’s here and now.” Another sigh, with him, dreamily looking out the window. She lifted his photography book, to make her point. “No more distractions. No more replacing yourself with dogs, no more flat-out disappearing. Leave the woman alone.” Kakashi stiffened. “Focus on the Land of Lightning and that new _ contraption _ there.”

“I may need to reconsider this position.”

Tsunade paused, finger in the air.

And Kakashi was seriously considering giving up his post as Hokage prematurely to taking up photography full-time. So close that he bought permanent hair dye, and had the address of the nearby tattoo artist pinned to his desk by a porcelain figurine of a dog Mihoko had given him.

Yes, you could say it was serious.

“So what you're telling me, Hatake Kakashi-” Tsunade said dangerously, “Is that you think you can _ reconsider _ being Hokage?!” 

“Maa...”

“_ Your face is already on the cliff!” _He shrugged, lifting a hand as if waving it off. 

“It can be changed.” 

Her punch might have been more effective if he hadn’t been using a shadow clone. Pakkun crawled out from under the desk, wearing the Hokage large red hat as Tsunade was restrained by Shizune.

“Hey, I was taking a nap there.”

“_ Dog _, where is the Hokage?!” The desk was crushed under her leg, and Pakkun made a quick exit. He didn’t answer, racing out the window, and far away. Tsunade turned to Yamato, who was unaffected by the spectacle, almost as if he had expected it.

“Where is the Hokage!?”

He shrugged.

“With his girlfriend, I think.” 

Tsunade went stock still, and Shizue was in such shock she let go, putting her hands on her cheeks.

“WHAT?!?!?”

“_ Girlfriend?” _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

Pakkun was already racing, when he saw Bisuke, who had already made it outside unseen.

“Geez, what did you do to the old woman?”

“Dunno. Got to get to the boss before she figures him out and ruins the jig. Momma-chan ain’t too smart, but the old woman is bound to out him.”

  


**\--X--**

  


The short walk over, they returned to their home.

Mihoko's eyes slid to him as she knelt before her small garden, her thoughts whirling. Sukea had been sitting nearby, reading his book. But as she turned she noticed that Pakkun and Bisuke had appeared, and Sukea and were talking in low tones. After he nodded to them and they both raced off, gone in a second.

“Bad news?” She chuckled as his face grew pained, and he put a hand on the back of his head. 

“Yes. I’m going on an assignment with some ninja. This afternoon.” She was surprised how much it disappointed her. The longer they were together, the more she disliked him leaving. She turned back, trying not to seem too fazed. They weren’t dating per se, they just enjoyed one another’s company... a lot. 

“Oh.”

The news didn’t startle her, but the timing was quicker than normal. He told her his contracts were erratic, and clients demanding and wanted to take smaller jobs. He hadn’t been gone for more than a day.

It seemed strange for the Hokage to use him so frequently, but admittedly, she didn’t know much about their relationship. Sukea himself was a difficult one to pin down.

“How long will it be?” At his cheeky smile, she amended her question. “What is it you’ll be photographing?” He frowned, getting up and wandering over as he shut the book. The paper disappeared into his coat pocket. 

“I’m sorry, I’d rather not endanger you.” She raised her garden gloved hands to her face, feeling like an idiot.

“Oh, sorry, of course!” 

He shook his head, laughing a bit. “It’s not your fault.” He crouched next to her, taking her hands and peeling the gloves off. “You should ask those questions. I feel bad we can’t go to your mentor's shrine.” 

“It’s alright, it’ll keep.” She blushed happily.

“It’s too soon to be leaving, but I can’t think of a way out of it.” He admitted, setting the gloves on the wood outlining the garden.

She smiled. “I agree, but I’ll be here when you get back.” Sukea halted as if had just dawned on him.

“My dogs need a sitter.” She blinked at the abrupt change. “I was hoping for more time to try and get to know you before I asked you to let my dogs stay over.” 

For a moment she felt stupid because of course, he wasn’t going to tell her he was committed to her so soon. A frown came over her features, and he misinterpreted it. He raised his hands as if trying to convince a lion. 

“I don’t mean to overstep! They just like you so much they forget that they’re encroaching, and I guess I did as well.” 

He looked so ashamed, it made her chuckle.

“It’s not that, Sukea-kun, of course, they can. I just think it’s too bad you can’t stay over as well!” She laughed, but as she finished the sentence, her voice caught in her throat. 

The way he was looking at her was something she had only ever thought existed in books. His eyes grew darker, almost black, dancing with some thought he found delicious. He was standing so still he looked like a statue, devouring her with his gaze. 

Sukea was amazing to be with because underneath their solidly growing friendship was tension, a thick bubbling mass of something he was excellent at hiding, something that only came out when he wanted it to. This sexy, smoldering dark side, one that promised he had every muscle in his body trained specifically know how to take her.

Positively romance novel fodder and inspiration tingled her fingers.

With a deliberate stroke, he leaned in, brushing the dirt off her face. Suddenly her skin was on fire, something low in her stomach bubbling. His eyes became heavily lidded. A red flush fell across his face. 

He leaned in. She followed suit.

Then he sighed, pausing, and turning to the back window. Slowly, trying not to break the magic, she did as well.

All of his dogs were lined up in her windows, their little doggie faces pressed against the window, leaving drool marks. Cheeky smiles were on all of their faces, but at getting caught they all hopped down, hiding. 

Poorly, she thought. 

He stepped back, his face red. Oh well.

“Nothing like an audience.” She said joking, and as she laughed, and he redirected his lips, pressing them against her forehead.

Her laughing tapered off at the feel of his warm lips. Tingled erupted from the area, sending electricity down her spine. She was blushing again at the sweet act. Her face felt hot, and he stood up, hand out. 

“I’ve got to go prepare, but I hope you’ll be okay if I write to you.”

She took it, the feelings pressing down on her chest. “Uh... yes..._ please. _”

Then, with a finger dragging across her wrist he raised her up. “I guess can’t kiss you goodbye without an audience, but mayhaps you’ll kiss me hello.”

Next thing she knew, he was halfway across the yard and she was left watching his thickly clothed back as he turned, raising a hand and winking goodbye.

Wait.

Kiss him hello?

What?!?!

Were they... was that... _ official _?

But he was gone before she could deal with her confusion, and there was pretty much no way she was asking his dogs, most who looked on with knowing smirks as she came in. Her cheeks got red.

The dogs, of course, saw their moment to harass.

“The Boss is such a coward,” Akino stated, not even looking a little uncomfortable. “It’s not like we already don’t know.”

She noticed they all had their gear off, and for some reason, she missed their headbands and little coats.

“Not one word, any of you. No running to Kyou-chan either!” She stated, trying to go to her bedroom for some alone time. They blocked her off.

“Nice try lady-chan, but she feeds us too.” Guruko huffed, dancing around her feet. “No special privileges till you’re the missus Hata-”

Uhei kicked him out of the way, somewhat playfully. Ms... Hata? Was that the elusive last name that Sukea teased her with?

“Not until you're his wife.” 

She raised an eyebrow, kneeling to pet the whimpering Guruko. Uhashi huffed as if laughing, rolling on her bed. He was twisting around in her sheets again!

“You’re all reading into this wrong!” Her cheeks were burning again. It just wasn’t fair, eight against one!

“You can play difficult because that’s what the boss likes, but in the end just know you’ll probably be having his litter soon,” Akino said frankly like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Besides, we know you can’t resist us.”

“_ Litter _?” 

“Ya lady. Pups you know. We are going to need a new name to call you.” The small pug who had called all the other ones to the window said almost cheerfully. Bull grumbled happily, already on her couch, sinking it in the middle. He didn’t say much but didn’t need to.

“Pakkun-kun! All you guys- dogs!”

“_ Ninkun.” _He corrected. 

It just wasn’t fair. 

Later that day she found a large bundle of flowers on her stoop, as well as another card. This one just had the quickly scribbled image of a heart on it.

The other dogs were somewhere, one puffing off into nothing. It had taken three of the other dogs to convince her that was normal for a summons. Only the pug was there, a slightly calmer, more condescending presence than the rest.

Pakkun looked on approving as she put it on her mantle, adding water to the blue porcelain vase she had chosen, one of her father’s works. He curled deeper into the blanket he pulled from her bed, burrowing into the couch. 

“You’re going to need a bigger flat, lady. It seems like he’s serious.” She turned, raising an eyebrow.

“Anything else, you bossy little _ ninkun? _” 

“Ya lady, I’m hungry.” He pointed his nose up.

She reached for the bag of dog food that had appeared on her counter yesterday. 


	6. In which work makes a bad day even worse.

Chapter Six

**\--X--**

Thick clouds moved over the Village the day after Sukea left, and drizzly mist filled the area for the next half a week. They crept into shops and through the streets, making it hard to see and impossible to escape. A small bump of depression followed, the lack of light making too much of an unnecessary comparison of how happy she had been.

Okay, she admitted it. She may  _ like- _ like Sukea. Mihoko was adult enough to admit it to herself- but no one else was going to know because it was probably too good to be true. Unfortunately, this was settled the following week when no letter came.

Darn.

It’s not like she desperately needed the mild-mannered photographer with funny purple marks, feathery hair, and a quick tongue in order to function. To prove her point she began working on her new book, her mind constantly inspired when thinking of nice lips and a cute birthmark.

If the male hero in the book took on these characteristics, it was  _ just _ a coincidence.

Pakkun seemed fairly determined to sit in her lap while she was writing, his small pug head resting on the table. He was strangely quiet, letting her work in relative peace without giving her a single suggestion. Out of gratitude, she found his special spot behind his soft ears and occasionally gave him a nice scratch down. He would close his eyes, rolling them back, and sighed appreciatively. Only when she sat back, putting her pen down, did he reopen an eye and gaze up.

“You got to do that more often lady. But don’t let the others see.” His tongue lolled out.

“Hm?” She asked, mind still in the book and a pair of lips. His front paws playfully reached out to the desk, stretching. It almost looked like he was taking a good look at her most recent page.

“Yeah, if you want any alone time with the boss in the future, don’t let the others know you can do that. Bisuke already calls you his mom.”

She laughed.

“He’s a sweetie, isn’t he.”

“Don’t act surprised.” He said, jealous. “We know you’re sweet on the boss. You wouldn’t let us hang around if you weren’t.” 

She shook her head, blinking away the burning in her eyes.

“I like you all as well.”

“Very funny lady.”

“Pakkun-kun, I’m pet-sitting you, not trying to impress you.” He rolled his eyes, stretching his paws. “Or your boss.”

“Lady, let’s get this straight- I’m pet-sitting  _ you _ . The boss isn’t gonna let you run around without a guard.”

“Oh,” She laughed, humored. “What do you mean?”

“He’s territorial, of course. Lots of weirdos and criminals out there. He’s got a lot of enemies.” She shook her head in disbelief, rubbing her eyes.

“I don’t need to be guarded. I think you’re all forgetting Sukea own- I mean, is your human. He probably just wants you to have some company. Besides, who would hate Sukea? He’s... wonderful.” Her wistful sigh wasn’t even convincing her that she could fight this.

“Jeez lady, you can sure miss the obvious.” Pakkun sat up, stretching, letting his soft paws dig into her leg. “He’s very protective over people he cares for. Had a lot of his friends die. He’s not taking any risks with you.”

He hopped on the desk, receiving a soft swat on the bottom. Her suspicion that he secretly liked it was confirmed when he raised his haunches a bit. 

Thankfully he continued.

“You think the boss is this laid-back dude with no problems and few responsibilities. You got a lot to learn about him.” She perked up. Usually trying to get any of Sukea’s dogs to talk about his life is like running in circles and hitting your head with a ball bat. She had to be very careful or Pakkun would clamp back up.

“He seems very relaxed. I can’t seem to break past that.” She said offhandedly, standing up and turning her back to the dog so he couldn’t see her smirking face. “I found him sleeping on the stairs.”

He barked a doggie laugh making it clear Pakkun had about zero respect for her ability to read his boss. 

“The boss tries to play cool but he’s been off his game, and my nose is can always tell when the boss is off. He sweats more.”

“Why?”

“He’s too salty.”

“No, why is he stressed?”

“I don’t got an answer to that. Probably his new job.” She nodded, thinking of what Pakkun would be referring too. Probably what he was doing currently, with the Hokage.

“Ok. But he seemed happy last time I saw him.”

“He was. He’s loosened up a bit after meeting you though. The others,” referring to the dogs she assumed, “Appreciate that.” He lifted a paw, a signal he wanted to thank her as well. She touched the soft pad. It was a touching gesture from the normally brusque ninkun.

But he wasn’t finished.

“So lady, when he eventually does something dumb, just remember that he’s secretly not so stupid.” The touching mood lightened, and she shrugged, moving across her kitchen to make tea. It made her feel a bit better that the dogs seemed to view Sukea as their clueless pet. 

“Stupid? That’s not nice.”

“He’s a Shinobi- I mean he hangs with them, and them Shinobi humans are all dumb.”

She had frozen, hands a stopping an inch from her teapot. 

Oh.

_ Oh. _

_ Ohhhhhhhh.  _

“Sukea is a  _ Shinobi?” _

“Like I said lady, you can be pretty clueless. It’s a good thing he don’t know anything about women.”

**\--X--**

  
  


To her chagrin, about midday, all the dogs disappeared in a huge white puff of smoke. One moment they were discussing the benefits of deworming, the next she was stumbling through a thick ivory haze.   
As she had been informed, that was one of their ways of being summoned. 

With no letter, alone, and no better thing to do, she began to worry-pace. When her house could no longer contain her nerves, she grabbed her purse and shot outside, biting the inside of her cheek

It took three minutes to calm her nerves enough to go into Kyou’s shop, who swiftly swung around the counter, arriving with a vengeance, the closed sign, and sugar cookies.

“You absolute no-good woman!” She said, putting a cool glass of milk in front of her. “You look like crap.”

“Hey!“

“Don’t Hey me!” Kyou pointed dangerously, still standing. “Etsuko nearly convulsed when you didn’t show up to the last meeting!” Mihoko shrunk, knowing she had done the unthinkable: She didn’t show up to _The Most Exclusive Book Club in Konoha_, and this perhaps was reason enough to incite a well-deserved meltdown.  
Out of nowhere Kyou even pulled out a contract, Mihoko’s name obviously forged. 

Mihoko huffed.

“I’ll take the blame for my truancy, but only if you admit that is a fake contract.”

“ _ Biiiiiiiiiotc- _ .”

“Be nice to me, I said I was wrong. Besides, I brought the book manuscript I’m working on.” She pulled it out, waving it. Kyou’s eyes sparkled, grabbing it. She flipped through it, looking satisfied before placing it on the table.

“Fine, maybe, but you're still in trouble. Just when were you going to tell us that you're getting serious? Or are you still refusing to admit it to yourself?” She turned to the counter, grabbing a cupcake to place on it.

“You’re vociferous,” Mihoko muttered, reaching for the sugary treat. Kyou slapped her hand away, offended. 

“Ha, you just called me, and I don’t see no boy toy. Did he go on a trip and your lonely? Using me to fill in your time card?!?” She gesticulated, hilariously. Mihoko cracked a smile. Her shoulders slunk, looking defeated.

It was close to that, but not quite it.

“Fine, I’ll say it.” Mihoko’s head hit the table she was seated at. “I’m in over my head. I didn’t ever want to feel this way again, but I think I’m starting to fall for him.” Kyou froze. 

“Mother of the earth.” She muttered, pursing her lips, and getting another cupcake. Mihoko nodded, accepting the seriousness of the situation. “I thought Jin had ruined you.”

“Me too. I mean, all I did was be nice to my tenant, and next thing I know, I’m sending my day with him.”

“So where is he?” Both sighed.

“I’m not sure. The Hokage went on an assignment and he took him, and now I hate the Hokage because I’m being an irrational fool. Not to mention being a clueless moron!  _ Because his stupid talking dog just told me he’s a shinobi and I had no freaking idea. _ ”

Kyou gave her a long hard look that said far more than her words could. Mihoko huffed.

“And  _ you _ of course knew.”

Kyou acknowledged it, looking overly pleased as well as long-suffering. “You’ve had your nose in books so long that you forget people aren’t so simple, including you. Besides, you moron, the man has talking dogs. Talking  _ ninja  _ dogs.”

“They always lock their jaws when I ask about Sukea.”

“I figure the man wants you to get to know about him  _ from  _ him. After all, you don’t hate ninja, but you’re not exactly the poster girl for starting a relationship, especially one with complications. He sounds smarter then he lets on.”

“I guess. He’s just relaxed, I thought.”

“Have you even asked the man about his past?” Mihoko raised her fists, opening them and closing them as if in disbelief.

“Well, yes, but he always sidelines me! Distracts me!”

“Oh, a mysterious, clever one huh? So he’s got a terrible past, and probably has trouble developing lasting relationships because of survivors' guilt. Probably why he does photography- A lot of former shinobi left their jobs after the war.”

“You are scary at this sort of thing,” Mihoko whispered, feeling cowed.

“Men are simple. You are as well.”

“Rude, and missing my point- you don’t get it. He hasn’t even sent me a letter!” Mihoko took the moment to recount just what had happened, trying to be sparse on the details, but getting the gist. In the end, Mihoko’s end once again ended up hitting the table, no doubt a red mark forming.

“So... I guess...I’m just a free doggie daycare!!!!” The sound was muffled by the wood tabletop.

Kyou stood, tapping her feet against the recently mopped floor, still a little slick. She kept it like that so impatient people tended to slip around. 

“He didn’t lie.”

“He wasn’t exactly honest either,” Mihoko whined.

“Because wasn’t isn’t a secret-” The conversation stalled, because Kyou suddenly paused, mid convincing, her finger pointing at her. It turned to the window. “Dude.”

Kyou pointed to the front. Mihoko turned, spine filling with icy dread. A dreadful-looking face was plastered against the window, pudgy cheeks against the glass. At getting their attention he motioned for them to open the door. Oh gods, Ichiei. Her  _ editor _ .

“Don’t do it,” Mihoko advised, turning back and sinking down. The face grew visibly more upset, beginning to pound on the glass, leaving smudges.

“He’s going to ruin the afternoon rush,” Kyou remarked, folding her arms. “That’s when I sell to all the academy students.”

“His ugly face will do that.”

“Oh, be nice.”

“If you let him in, he’ll sour the sugar.” 

“That’s so mean. He’s your editor after all.” She pouted, raising a flirtatious hand to wave at him, making his pounding louder. They could hear his shouts now.  _ MihokoOkimasayousonofawaterlogging- _

“Another word for a stalker.” The table began shaking a little at his onslaught. “You don’t want to let him in.”

Kyou snickered.

“A stalker who pays you. Is he upset because you’ve been avoiding him?”

“... perhaps.”

“He’s out for blood- look at how dark the lines under his eyes are. He hasn’t slept in days. It makes me feel tired.” 

“I’m not going to feel bad.”

Kyou went to the front, putting her key in. 

“Well, I do. Give him Ichiei-san break, he’s been good to you. I’ve got to open up anyway.”

“ _ Traitor _ .”

“Get some balls.”

She made a show of turning the lock.

The door slammed open, meaning the moment it loosened, he blew through, Kyou jumping back as he stomped forward. 

“Hey.” Kyou waved, and he nodded, not turning. His steps resounded menacing on the planks. He snarled, grabbing the front of Mihoko’s shirt.

“Doing okay Ichiei-san?” Kyou said, “Don’t make me re-clean this floor.”

“I would if this work got her act together.” He said, vigor returning to pull her up. Her face remained bored. “ _ Avoiding me?”  _ He questioned, making her sigh.“ Where have you been?” 

“Don’t be so dramatic, you’ll give me hives.” Mihoko pulled back, regaining her personal space, and he hesitatingly let go, as if she would disappear.

“ _ Dramatic? DRAMATIC?!??!”  _ He bellowed, his stout stomach bouncing. For an overweight forty-year-old, he had some serious energy. 

Kyou placed a placating hand on his shoulder, immediately making him calm down. 

“Ichiei-san, please, not in my bakery!” She chimed. She set a glass of milk in front of him, out of nowhere. A large snickerdoodle cookie appeared as well. The man shuddered, immediately changing to attack to the treat. His wife kept him on a strict diet.

The atmosphere dissipated. The bell rung and a brown-haired shinobi walked in. Kyou promptly moved to help him, chuckling as his black eyes widening at the huge sugary display. 

Ichiei sat down, looking better, and less upset. Until spotted the papers held down by the rogue cupcake. Mihoko picked both up, tossing the book to him

“Is that a _ manuscript _ ?”

“Perhaps.” Mihoko muttered, “If you had some patience-” He nearly spit out the treat, but settled on choking it down. He drained the milk in a big heave.

“Don’t justify yourself.” He finally said. She sat back, taking a bite of the cupcake. “I was promised this two weeks ago.”

“Meh.”

“You are as bad as Jiriyia- sama.” 

“But he ended up doing the work. Eventually.”

“And he charged  _ me  _ to take care of your career! Don’t forget he placed his trust in you to continue his craft.” She frowned, a tinge filling her. But Ichiei was just getting started, getting into prime mothering mode. “Remember what position you were in when we found you.”

“Fine, Ichiei-san. Hold the drama. I’ve delivered your manuscript.” He heaved out a huge sigh, ending it with a twitch of his eye.

“Ungrateful girl.” To her surprise he reached into his pocket, taking out a pristine white letter, folded cleanly. This was followed by a yellowed one, wrinkled and looking like it was splashed with water. He handed over that one.

“Some guy named Sukea sent this. I guess he didn’t know your address, but he knew your full name, and how to send it to me, with a note saying you were tending his dogs-” She slinked down in misery, holding our her hand.

“That’s about right. Please give it to-” She muttered, but her hands tittered excitedly. Kyou, serving the shinobi a giant slice of carrot cake, nicked it out of her hands. She carefully opened it, stealing one of the serving knives to do so. Mihoko stood

“Don’t sully it with cake!” She said, panicked.

Kyou began to read it.

“My beautiful, fragrant sexy landlord. Here is rent, and a little extra-” Mihoko went bright red.

“It does  _ not  _ say that!”

“You brat,” Ichiei said. “Is this...  _ your distraction?!!?” _

“Ah~ ha!” Kyou said, causing Mihoko to grab it back, face red. 

“Hey!”

“You jerk.” She turned away, so Kyou couldn’t see it. A bright smile lifted her features. “So he was doing well, but they went undercover.”

“How nice~”

“Stop you.”

Mihoko sealed the letter, folding it and putting it in her own pocket. Doubtless, she would sit in bed and go over it later, relishing each word like a teenager. “Who sent the other one?” She asked, reaching for it. 

Kyou, who was looking over Ichiei's shoulder, paled. The editor said nothing, choosing to down the rest of the milk.

Mihoko slid it across the table.

Ah.

Her face darkened, and she set her shoulders straight. Not even the brown-haired shinobi casually listening in, or the ring indicating the first academy student derailed the moment.

“It’s my  _ grandmother. _ ”

“Oh sh-”

“Kyou, not in front of the children,” Ichiei said, stuffing his face.

“Shut it old man.”

**\--X--**

Nothing could have derailed her joy in receiving a letter from Sukea except a letter detailing that her grandmother finally discovered where she lived. Kyou declared a state of emergency, startling the gaggle of nine-year-olds in line, causing them to start pulling out overly sharp weapons from their pouches.

It took free cookies and a lot of milk to assure them they were not going to war.

In the end, Mihoko was once again wandering the streets, forcefully telling Kyou that she needed to calm her tits and stay and that the letter was nothing to worry about. Just because her family had resorted to underhand tactics in the past to find her tie her to an altar until she said ‘I do’ didn’t mean they would do it again...

Of course, they would, and she didn’t have an old pervert to derail the proceeding ceremony and talk sense into the groom. Man, the pervy sage talking about boobs was a powerful force. She must have been thinking really deeply about tits because the hand that tapped her shoulder made her jump in the air.

“Hey! Mihoko-chan!” A cheerful voice said, hands in his large pockets. People began to stop, looking at the distinct orange.

“Naruto-kun.”


	7. In which an Author discovers she is in Trouble.

**Chapter Seven**

**\--X--**

“Naruto!”

“Naruto-sama!”

“Naruto-san!”

Naruto was somewhat flustered as he raised his hand to the various people calling him out as he and Mihoko walked down the street. Nearly everyone recognizing the hero who pretty much saved the world. She shrunk into herself, head down. Noticing her embarrassment, Naruto led them down a more secluded bystreet. People mostly ignored her or gave her curious looks, not quite being able to place her. 

Mihoko was grateful that her junior student had saved the world. Not that she was involved much, working in the village at the time of the war. She still had a hard time treating him like anything other than a younger sibling who made her and Jiraiya eat an awful amount of ramen. Well, until she left to visit her father and ended up taking care of him until his death.

She turned to the boy, raising her voice just enough to chat privately. 

“I’ll admit it, Naruto-kun, you really proved me wrong.” She said, making the younger teen give a wide cocky grin. She avoided looking at his right arm because he didn’t have one anymore. 

“Awh, coming from you, senpai, that’s almost nice!” He chuckled, “I’ve heard around town that your last book has done super great!” Leave it to Naruto to think publishing a book was as cool as saving the world. She reached out a hand but had to raise on her toes to ruffle his hair. When did he get so tall?

“Don’t tease me!”

He grinned, letting her do it. 

“I couldn’t help it. I gave the copy you sent me to Kakashi-sensei, and he liked it. I guess you being my senpai paid off, _ huh _.” He was totally fishing for compliments, and she flushed, realizing that perhaps Naruto had brought her the new wealth she was enjoying, she could spare some. And she liked him because he was a good kid.

“Doubtless.” She grinned, and his ears went bright red. “Wait... Did you say Kakashi Hatake, like, as in the Hokage?” 

“That’s him.” So, Naruto had boosted her sales! Made her a local legend with the bored housewives of Konoha. She gently bumped his left shoulder.

“Guess I owe you one kiddo. So, tell me. What’s a Shinobi like you doing hanging around here? After saving the world I would imagine this is boring.” She gestures to the shops they were passing, the everyday life she enjoyed. It wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea. Some people just had to be the shinobi type, like Naruto. Completely off his rocker. 

He gave a grouchy shrug. “The Hokage is out on a foreign last mission or whatever in the Land of Waves. I think he wants me to recover because he didn’t tell me much.” Oh, he sounded positively jilted. He never took sitting around well.

Sukea’s mission?

“What do you mean last mission?” She said, thinking of Jiraiya's constant wandering. They paused in front of a Shinobi shop, Naruto closely looking over some of those sharp knife things. She tilted her head like she had some idea what he was examining. Honestly, they looked like small swords to her, the same a lot of the shops sold. She gazed at him from the slightly smudged window glass, his bright blue eyes a bit distant.

“Normally the Hokage stays in the village, but Kakashi-sensei seems to be having problems adjusting.” He said solemnly, looking worried for his teacher. Mihoko nodded, clueing in that this was a rather private thing he was sharing. “He’s been... _ acting out._ Rumors are it’s about some girl.”

_ Ohhhhh,_ the gossip if it was true. 

That makes sense. A man who is used to an exciting life of espionage could find it boring to switch to a dull office job- people ended up having midlife crises over dumber things.

A thought struck her. Naruto had trained under the new Hokage, meaning he could know where the Hokage was. Meaning, he knew where Sukea went!

“I heard that he went with someone,” she mentioned slyly, “Do you know a Sukea?” She was surprised when he nodded.

“Sure, a photographer guy our team met a while ago. I think he was one of Kakashi-sensei’s friends. He sent people at us all the time when we were younger.” He said dryly like there was some inside joke she wasn’t privy to.

“I heard from a friend he was going.” She added.

Naruto thoughtfully put a finger to his chin. 

“No, pretty sure he went alone to the Land of Waves. I think Gai-sensei may have followed him, but it’s a really dangerous mission. Checking out that new flying thing.”

So... no Sukea? Maybe it was confidential.

Okay, that was strange, but Naruto admitted that he didn’t know all that much. The info he did have didn't help her nerves in the least. Dangerous? Sukea was a Shinobi at one point, but he acted like he had been out of commission for a while. Except... he had caught her that one time. And he regularly used ninkun...

Dear gods, she was a clueless idiot. 

He was probably in the Black Ops or something. 

The knowledge didn’t help her feel better, because Sukea was still god knows where, and her grandmother was out to get her, and had finally found her address. She had hoped to be able to face down the witch with Sukea. Was that too big a step, or were they officially exclusively dating now?

I mean, if he was willing. Oh no, she even imagined him helping her with family problems. She didn’t even know how serious he was! He could just be a huge flirt.

“So, um, do you know Sukea-san much?” Naruto tilted his head, his cheeks went pink. Ah, he was embarrassed. 

“A bit.”

“Oh?” He casually asked.

“He lives above me with his dogs.” He snickered, putting his one hand in his pocket, taking a deep breath. 

“Dogs? Just like Sensei then.” 

“Huh?” Mikoto blinked. Naruto continued.

“Sukea is a weird dude though. He took Sasuke, Sakura and I on a mission to discover what was under Kakashi-sensei's mask. Even got into the Black-op’s filing cabinets, before we were caught.” Her mouth opened, wondering at the story. Everyone knew the Hokage was a private man in a mask, and speculation abounded about what he was hiding. Seems like Sukea liked to tease just about everyone though.

“What was under his mask?” She asked, very curious.

He shrugged, and she giggled.

“We never found out. We were stopped by the ANBU just before we opened it.”

“Bummer. He’s sort of a secretive guy, wearing a mask like that.” Mihoko said, looking at a new takoyaki stand as they passed. “Feels like he is deeply private.”

Naruto looked sad as if remembered something especially painful. She didn’t press.

“He deserves more than he lets himself have. He kept us an arm's length away, and only know is beginning to relax. He could use more friends his age, like you.” She pouted, and he laughed. “I’ll introduce you sometime.” She chuckled.

“You calling me old kid?” He raised his single hand, laughing. She didn’t need to tell him that she Hokage and she already met because she was sweet on his friend. “So, what is the Hokage all about then?” If she knew more about the Sixth Hokage, it might reveal more about Sukea and their strange friendship.

“Well, for one, he’s totally in love with your books. I mean, I even went looking for apart-”

Naruto was all too ready to embarrass the Sixth Hokage but was stopped as a girl appeared before them both. 

“Naruto!”

Her bright pink hair tied back, and her clothes indicated she worked at the hospital. With how tired she looked, she must have on her way home.

“Hey!” He answered. Naruto seemed to straighten out, putting a hand up. He turned to Mihoko. “You remember me talking about Sakura, don’t you.” Mihoko nodded, remembering the starstruck manner he had gushed to her. She waved, walking towards them. She seemed like a nice, level headed young woman.

“Nice to meet you. Naruto has told me good things. I hear you're a student of the new Hokage as well.” 

“Yes, I studied under the former Hokage as well.” Mihoko nodded, amazed to meet such an amazing person. She had always had a deep respect for medical work, having to help her father from the wounds he received in the war. The Leaf Village Medical Center had been very kind during his last days.

“This is Mihoko-chan,” Naruto quickly introduced her, “She’s the one who helped Jiraiya-sensei get his manuscripts done. ” Sakura raised a brow, making her go bright red. It was clear Sakura knew just what kind of books the Pervy Sage wrote. 

“Don’t tell people that!” Mihoko said. Sakura put a hand up, waving off her embarrassment.

“Sorry to interrupt you, but I’m actually here because Captain Yamato is looking for you, Naruto. I think he wants to talk to us about something.” The boy nodded, turning apologetically. 

“Sorry to leave you like this.”

“No problem. Go save the world, kiddo. Again. Just drop by whenever and we’ll make cookies and tea.”

He nodded, adjusting his stance. “I accidentally lost your address though. Lost it on a trip.” She sighed. “Jumped outta my bag!”

“I’ll write it down again for you.” Both ninjas nodded, crouched, and they were gone. She blinked, feeling that she would never get over that weird sense of vertigo that came over her. 

Shinobi were unnatural in their abilities.

**\--X--**

Naruto watched as Mihoko walked off, looking perturbed at their quick exit. Of course, she probably didn’t realize that his captain had been three seconds away from breaking out of the transformation jutsu he was in.

Naruto rose a brow, confused.

“Captain Yamato... Are you following Mihoko-chan?” He said, with a cheeky grin that didn’t quite hide his thoughts. Yamato, changing back into his own self, raised his hands. He looked tired, defensive.

“Don’t blame me. The Hokage _ ordered _ me to watch her.”

“Heh heh heh heh. Perv.”

“Naruto!” He pulled his face, letting darkness fall over it. The boy jumped back. “I’m following orders. This entire thing is your fault, anyway. Ever since you introduced Kakashi-Senpai to those books he’s been ordering people around and following that girl, flirting with her in disguise and ignoring his duties. Living in her apartments and everything. All because he wants a _ normal _relationship.”

Naruto’s mouth went small.

“_ what.” _

“You about tipped her off!” Yamato complained, not realizing he was doing more damage than help. Naruto blew through his lips, the enormity of what was going on hitting him. And just what was he going to do now?

“Kakashi-sensei is _ Sukea? _ The guy that’s got Mihoko-chan all blushing?” Yamato struggled to find the right words to lie and save face. He stumbled, clearly caught. The kid had gotten observant.

“Of... course not!”

Yamato’s face fell. Naruto snickered like a thirteen-year-old as he realized that he now held a phenomenal piece of blackmail. He jumped off, causing Yamato to panic, using his wood jutsu to try and trap him.

“Wait! Naruto!”

“MIHOKO-CHAN!”

“WOOD STYLE: COFFIN!”

**\--X--**

Something was nagging at the back of her mind. Some sort of worry or doubt Mihoko couldn’t expel, something that would eventually click in her mind, like she was almost on the perfect twist for her chapter. As she reached her house she carelessly fumbled with her keys, totally distracted. 

Rough hands grabbed her shoulders, a cloth forced into her mouth, and a rope around her knees. She was flipped into an open bag, tumbled like a potato. Unable to scream she twisted, flailing like a half-suffocated cat, but it was no use. And apparently, no one could hear her.

The bag was tossed onto something had, and she focused on not hyperventilating. She felt the vibrations, the muted sounds of people talking. 

She couldn’t very well see what time it was, but the faint fading of the glimmer of sun pierced the thick burlap to let her know that several hours passed. Her roughening muffled mumbles also was a good indication of this. 

What the...

It dawned on her.

_ No doubt. This had her Grandmother's signature style. _

**\--X--**

She woke up as she was roughly tossed out of the bag, rolling to the shining oak floor, lying on her back. The bright lanterns blinded her temporarily, but when her eyes adjusted.

Mihoko recognized the pattern on the banners, the metalwork on the lanterns. She turned to the familiar chair in the room, an elegant dame seated like the queen looking over her moronic brood. Her cousins, aunts, nieces, and women between lined the walls, looking as conspiratorial and conniving as ever.

“Oh for the love of Satan, old woman!” Mihoko sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“Mouth, young lady.”

“Oh, _ my mouth? _ I’ve been in a smelly bag for over a day-” Unfortunately the sheer terror embedded for her grand matron raising her hand made her pause, causing those onlookers to snicker with glee. Childhood was a rough bitch at nana’s place.

“I think you’ve been playing renegade long enough.” Her grandmother uncrossed her ankles, delicately standing, “You have a duty to uphold.” A nervous young man entered, very thin, dressed in a minister’s outfit. Clearly an underling of the Fire Daimyo.

“Oh, seven gods.” She muttered.

“Mouth, Mihoko. As my first, eldest, _ female _ grandchild, I am entitled to a female heir.”

“Why can’t you be weird about boy heirs like the _ rest _ of the clans in the world.”

“Don’t say such insulting things to me, girl. One year, and you can go back to your inferior little life writing offensive books from that gross old man.” Mihoko sucked in her breath. It was one thing for her grandmother to treat her like something stuck on her shoe, but no one got to insult Jiraiya-sama.

It was personal. 

“Don’t you dare talk about Jiraiya-sama that way. His help and his _ literature _ saved me from a sad ass life here!”

“Oh please. You ran off with that old man, and now you're slumming it with some sleazy photographer and his many dirty mongrels. Honestly.” She waved her hand. “Have some decency. _ Mongrels. _”

Oh no she didn’t. 

Mihoko stood up, where normally she would have given in, stopped talking, and found an escape route. Fire filled her normally calm voice.

“I love my life you sad, demented old swindle. Sukea, _ my tenant,_ is amazingly thoughtful, funny, courteous and gentle! His wonderful _ ninkun _ have brought me joy and laughter, more than anyone in this family did!” She ended with such vigor that her grandmother went a few shades paler. “I’ve enjoyed my life more these last months than the fifteen years with you!”

The older woman stood, an all too thoughtful look on her lined face. 

“Dear lords, you love that scraggly boy.”

.

.

.

Mihoko stopped, accusing finger in the air. 

There was no denial because she didn’t have one. She unabashedly loved the weird upstairs guy who played tenant and worked admiration. The supposed fiance shrugged.

Oh.

Oh no.

She was a goner.

And not just because like a pack of sharks, her relatives smelled blood, going into a frenzy.

**\--X--**

Kakashi rushed from the Hokage’s office, but instead of falling in bed, he a much more important task. It had been a month. An awful, long, long month, and he was ready to get lost in the sweet, sweet, promised kiss of his bashful landlady.

And after, he was going to tell her the truth. His stomach twisted uncomfortably. 

He knew his decision to official take on the role had to be made. The village was counting on him, and his excuses were running out. But the entire mission had brought him such much-needed clarity. This was no mere crush he was harboring. The thought about her when he was walking, fighting, eating or talking. When he was falling asleep he thought of cuddling with her, drinking tea and reading together. A sense of permanence. 

He had to tell her the truth if it was going to continue. Doubtless, it would change the dynamic of their relationship, but if she had missed him as much as he had her then it would be okay. She was very understanding, and may even approve of his reasons, once he explained himself. If it went well, the future was doable. He could be a half-decent Hokage with a woman like her supporting his careless butt.

More importantly, if he became the Hokage, he could adequately protect her. As an insignificant jounin, he would be constantly away, and he didn't feel like he could quite stomach another day away. 

If she didn't... well, he hoped he wouldn't have to have a Plan B for once. There was no other person who put up with ninkun quite as she did.

So that was the plan.

So he put on the green coat, purple marks, and other effects, for the first time in a long time, at the new Hokage’s residence. He missed the homely feel of Mihoko’s place, and the change didn’t even take a shower. 

He grabbed a bundle of flowers on the way, tossing a coin to the Yamanaka selling them, and arrived at her front door in a matter of minutes. 

His happiness crashed in a horrible twist.

The pack was there already, noses pressed to the ground, all having defensive postures, hard eyes searching. From their ruffled fur and low hanging tails, panic filled him. Bisuke spotted him first, rushing to him in a panic.

“Boss-man. We can’t find Mihoko! Her trail stops here!” Akino barked, flipping something in the air at him. 

It was Mihoko’s keys.

Anger filled him, and he tore off the coat. That was the only sign most would notice, but the dogs stiffened as rage poured over him, the defensive instinct. If he still had the Sharingan, it would have been spinning. But there was a problem, as he was officially the Hokage. He had to be back at the Kage’s office soon. 

“Hey,” Kakashi turned to Pakkun, who had already hopped on Bull’s head. “Doesn’t hurt if they don’t know. You get your girl. We got your back, boss man.”

Kakashi raised a brow. She had grown on them as well.

“Thanks.”

“When we get back... Steak,” Pakkun stated. “Rare.”


	8. In which trouble discovers they have messed with the wrong Hokage

**Chapter Eight**

**\--X--**

**Mission: ** _ Retrieve special interest Mihoko. _

**Location: ** _ The Edge of the Land of Fire _

**Operative Lead: ** _ Kakashi Hatake, under the alias known as Sukea _

**Backup: ** _ Seven Ninkun _

So in his second official act as Hokage, he decided to leave town right then. 

Kakashi Hatake didn’t pull on his mask as he flew over the city. She needed to recognize him, after all, and it really wasn’t the time to reveal himself as the Hokage. He knew she wasn’t going to take it well when he did get around to it. One step at a time.

Tracking down Mihoko turned into a rather unorthodox task. The scent trail had been muffled, but he had a pretty good idea of who want a stubborn author. _ Family. _ And they way they did it was very basic, from the hints they left behind. Estimating that whoever took her was _ tacky _ didn’t exactly make him feel better. 

But as soon as he hit the top of the village perimeter gate, the wood exploded, causing him to backflip. He landed, skidding on a nearby roof. Immediately his hands were in the position to attack, kunai out with one and making a hand sign with his other. His pack gathered around him, all snarling in excitement.

In his way, stood Tsunade, fists out. Yamato was standing behind her, looking positively flustered. She folded her arms, frowning. In her other hand, she held Pakkun by his scruff. He swung, lazily trying to nip at her fingers and receiving a little shake for it. Bull was eating a large bone, unrepentantly distracted.

“Kakashi Hatake.”

He said nothing, letting his temper recede a bit. But any shinobi worth their salt could see the shifty way his fingers touched his knives, the looking manner of someone planning a quick getaway.

“It takes a lot for you to lose your cool. I’m surprised.” She stated. He braced his feet, flipping his kunai back into his pack. He put his hands in his pockets, deceptively calm. Was he so far gone?

“Look, I know I haven’t been the most respectable Hokage so far, but I’m not intentionally leaving just to avoid the job.” He said, fear filling him. Every moment was a moment she was in danger.

“So I’ve heard.” She gave Yamato a brief glance.

Yamato turned bright red, Kakashi giving him a dark look. Tsunade let Pakkun go, tossing him over to the masked nin, who caught him. He grumbled a little.

“Which is why, just this once, I’m letting you go.” She stated. “Because despite being a moron with poor taste in which books, totally unacceptable for public display. I’ve seen you open up to taking on bigger responsibilities.” She nodded to Yamato who looked ready to create a wood coffin and split. 

“Uh... You are?”

She nodded.

“Mihoko Okimasa would make an excellent Hokage’s wife. With her father’s ceramic bomb defusers, his selfless diversion that saved one of our squads, of course. He’s a well-respected shinobi, and lauded as a fallen war hero.” Kakashi’s blinked. Yamato looked dumbstruck.

“Well...”

“You have till the weekend. And you will be finishing _all_ your paperwork the second you return, even if you have to do it with the woman on your lap.” Kakashi’s cheeks went pink.

She stepped aside to let him pass.

He gave Yamato a hard knock on the head as he flew by, sending the man flying forward from the surprise attack.

**\--X--**

A week at her grandmother's house could be a painfully long time. Thankfully, common sense never ran particularly strong in her mother’s side of the family. The planned ‘quickie’ wedding to provide an heir turned into a complete joke as Mihoko casually suggested her grandmother wasn’t giving the best preparation possible, and it shamed the female family name.

This, of course, led to a total overhaul of decorating and buying stupid expensive things and invite stupid rich people and their unfortunate husbands. 

And thankfully, an extension.

Unfortunately, her family had learned. She was either tied to an unmovable object or the random family member who knew ninja who knew a jutsu that made her limbs like jello. She wasn’t able to escape, or even write a dramatic letter to Sukea to apologize for her imminent nuptials, like a proper heroine.

She didn’t start getting frustrated until her sisters arrived. That’s also when her temper hit the short end, becoming active dynamite.

Her eldest sister swung in three days before, looking all sorts of offended that her youngest sister had supplanted all hope of taking over that clan. She brought her fourth husband’s finest silk dress for herself, and her bad mood for Mihoko. 

“Looking _ thin _little sister.”

“Looking stupid, older sister.”

All guns were out at this point. She looked unjustly insulted as Mihoko rolled her eyes at her theatrics. The one male allowed in her grandmother’s home, her cousin Yori, wheeled the chair she was strapped into a different room.

The middle sister, the greediest, and brought in her second husband, diamonds strung across her neck and ears. She arrived two days before, just in time to add horrible mud-colored flowers to the procession. Her subtle grin didn’t hide her anger or the frown lines she had tried so hard to smooth. 

“_ Eldest _ grandchild? So because we are illegitimate, we don’t count.” She said brightly, looking like she’d like to stab her. “Like it’s our fault that mother didn’t get serious enough to marry until you came along.”

Mihoko raised a brow.

“...She _ is _ pretty good at sifting trash from treasure. A garbageman of men.”

“You’re awfully mouthy. It seems like The Village Hidden in the Leaves is a little too liberal these days. Must be the new Hokage.” She poised, letting her kimono fall dangerously down her shoulder as she gazed at Yori, who averted his eyes as expected. Her husband said nothing, his hand twitching to fix her sleeve.

“Yes, shame on them for having ideas like progress and independence.” Mihoko gave an imperious hand wave, and Yori happily wheeled her away. She was starting to feel like the one sane person in an insane asylum. “You can do better!” She called out to the poor husband.

Her third sister was still with her first husband, a man who purposely married her because he was as scheming as she. Mihoko had sort of heard through the family tree that she had tried to divorce him and take his things, but it hadn’t worked out. The sister didn’t approach, but her husband did. She didn’t even look at her, because she had always been angry Mihoko escaped.

The husband raised his glass of alcohol to her as they approached.

“Another blood-sucker? Looks like this one ain’t too eager.” He said brightly. 

“What are you, eager for punishment?” She muttered, humored.

“Naw, just a lawyer.”

Haha haha. The sister pursed her lips, turning angrily away as she burst out in loud laughter, Yori dimly smiling as well.

“Rude. At least let me insult you back in a satisfying manner.” Mihoko called as the third sister sauntered away saucily, giving Yori a lingering look which he promptly ignored. The husband rolled his eyes, tipping his glass.

“She’s just mad cause I got her pregnant before her lover did.” Ah, yes, a truly belonging man to be married to one of her sisters.

And so the day of the wedding arrived. As was due, her sisters advised Grandmother about her forced union. What was vogue, how it should work, her wedding kimono: a gaudy red and white thing that looked better for kabuki then an unwilling broodmare. She frankly refused to put it on when her grandmother summoned her.

“Old woman there isn’t a word I’ve been able to find, in my illustrious career, to describe how horrible that thing is. Monstrous isn’t even close.”

“Put it on, ungrateful child.” 

Mihoko turned to her male cousin. He didn’t look perturbed in the slightest. 

“I don’t know why they think this will work,” Mihoko complained to Yori. “Don’t they know I have a secret sexy shinobi who is going to kick ass when he gets here?”

“This isn’t one of your books.” Her grandmother interjected sharply. “It’s time for you to start living in the real world.”

“You’ve kidnapped me, threatened me, and are now trying to force me into an unwilling marriage. What about this isn’t melodramatic in the highest degree? Real people don’t do this crap! I don’t know _ why _ the _ seven gods names _ you think I’m going to get in front of a priest and day _ I do _ because I don’t!”

Her grandmother waved her hand, imperiously.

“Language, young woman. Because if you don’t, I’ve paid a rogue ninja to set your cherished house on fire.” It was around that point that Mihoko started to panic. The woman was pure evil. 

“_ Look _ at my home the wrong way and I’ll torch your face.” She said savagely.

“Than be a good girl and put on the kimono.”

She gnashed her teeth but didn’t say anything. And when Yori loosened the robe she didn’t make a run for it.

Her house was everything. It had all of her writings, all her books, all the worldly possessions she had worked so damn hard to acquire. Her half-written future ideas, her father’s work, the kettle and cup’s Etsuko and Kyou bought her for a housewarming gift. Her safe haven, her everything. And more importantly, her home had become Sukea’s home. If one of his dogs, or especially he, got injured, she’d never forgive herself.

“Do you really think great-grandpa being a jerk warranted this level of ridiculousness?” Mihoko asked her frankly, pulling on the robe.

Her grandmother’s look said that she was not sorry in the least.

This was assured as one of her accomplished relatives, a nurse rose her robe, and slammed a needle into her arm. It was only out of disbelief that Mihoko froze. The nurse injected her, briskly stepping back.

“What the-!” She bellowed!

“It’s an aphoristic that takes exactly one day to work.” The nurse said, moving towards the door. “By that time you’ll be on a ship to the Land of Water, the only man available will be your new husband, Shin.” 

Shin, the said young man who earlier looked like he would rather eat glass than perform coitus with her. The covert glance at her _ male _cousin, Yori, didn’t miss her, unlike her grandmother who was probably still living in the Third Shinobi War, in her head.

“You going to need to give him one as well.” She said darkly, and her cousin went pink, walking out to the main hall. Her grandmother folded her arms, looking more like a crane than ever.

“Girls, finish preparations!” 

**\--X--**

“What is this? A cat-loving cult?” Pakkun grumbled, muttering the world insult he could manage. He shifted around the roof, mostly tile but housing a giant, convenient window.

“It ain’t me that’s just seeing women, right boss?” Shiba questioned, giving a little growl and pawing at the headband hanging down.

Kakashi nodded, gazing intently at the hall. She wasn’t there, but there was a good chance these preparations were for her. 

“Indeed,” Akino said cooly assessing the large golden-hued hall, busy with wedding preparations. “They are all women, except for that one there.” His paw pointed deftly at the utterly defeated-looking man busy getting yelled at by five different women. He looked similar to Mihoko and was probably related.

Uhei jumped on the room they were huddled, voice low.

“I’ve seen pens full of males waiting outside, and it looks like only the females are allowed in.” He helpfully noted. Kakashi stood, touching the equipment he had, counting and strategizing.

Inside the people in the room stiffened, all the females bowing as an old woman entered the room. Her horrible jaundiced-looking kimono trailing behind her like an old cracked egg. Her garish lipstick highlighted the yellowed teeth. She held the sleeve of a thin, young man, making Kakashi visibly stiffen in displeasure.

Guruko gave a low growl.

Behind the hag, Mihoko was ushered in by two broad-looking women. She looked small, the colors making her look paler than her already drawn, bitter face. It was quiet as she stomped up to the front, hair a mess.

Bisuke squeaked out ‘mom’, and the squad had to hit the roof, flattening out as the room turned to look for where the weird sound came from. After a moment the old woman slapped her hand on the table at the front, making the cups of sake tremble.

“Just the men outside making their usual racket.”

Mihoko was shoved forward towards the young man. She muttered something, too low for most the hall, but making the dogs and their owners crack a smile.

“That’s my girl.”

Kakashi raised his fingers, flipping a small circular item into the hall, cracking the glass.

Anarchy erupted. 

**\--X--**

As further proof, her relatives had learned, Mihoko was flung to the ground, her grandmother using her own body to secure her. Mihoko tried to scramble away, but another cousin hopped on, and then another. Her grandmother’s loud screaming was burning her ears. 

“_ Take her to the boat, Yori! Not again! Take her to the boat and lock her in the-!” _

A strong arm grabbed her out, but as she hit huge breasts, she cursed, recognizing the voices. Her sisters each grabbed a part of her, manhandling her. The smoke blinded her, and as she was tossed over someone’s shoulder. Another blindfold went around her head, and someone bound her hands together.

After a bit, she was tossed somewhere, into a room. She heard it lock behind her. Quickly she rubbed her eyes, tearing off the blindfold to look at the small room. It was small, with a window that included several iron bars over it. She looked outside, the evening night greeting her, the first bit of outside she had seen in a week. She wasn’t on the boat, but on the part of the estate near the boat, in a storage room. 

She reached for the bars, but they solidly held, her head nudging them. And for the first time, she let the tears fall. Frustration filled her, and she nudged the bars as hard as she could. Why her? 

There was a soft bark nearby. She ignored it, tears falling down her face.

Until a rough, wet tongue licked them off. She jumped up in shock, Bisuke giving her his biggest doggie grin.

“Momma.” He said, letting his tongue out. And behind him was a lone figure, looking like the casual asshole he was. She heard yelling from across the estate and it struck her who had caused the total mayhem. Bisuke ran off as Sukea approached, walking up the roof like a nice day in the park. 

“Yo.” Sukea crouching on her windowsill with a two-fingered salute, casually holding a book up like he was reading it, but his black eyes were focused on her. She shook the metal bars. 

She stifled her sobs as he put his finger to his lips. 

“Sukea.” She said, voice choking a bit. Her cheeks reddened at the emotion shown, mirroring Sukea’s own. “Thank you. I thought... Well, you didn’t have to come...” He closed both eyes, smiling sweetly. He took something out of his bag.

She blinked.

“I would really like to read the fifth part of the Ichi Ichi paradise series.” He reached a hand through the grate, “It hasn’t been written. But I know the author-” Now she was bright red again, her skin prickling in embarrassment. His hand brushed some hair back, out of her eyes. _ Of course, _he knew she wrote those romance novels he liked. 

“-And she’d probably let me take a peak.” Oh gosh. What a dork.

“Suke-” She flung herself forward, and he put a hand on her face.

“You know, you took something of mine.” She blinked as he moved forward, putting other his arm in, along with a square object. It was her most recent book. She flushed. He reached through, toughing her chest with it. “My heart~” He opened his eyes, giving her a profound look that didn't match his sweet words. 

Mihoko put her hands on her face, thrilled beyond belief, crying like a baby.

She wasn’t sure how precisely he opened the metal grate over her window. He quietly pulled it out, setting it outside on the tree limb nearby. In another moment he was in the room, looking like every inch of ninja he secretly was. Like, he was looking _ good _. Like a real fighting man, and not that pathetic son of an advisor. He was wearing that fitted jacket thing, tight black pants, an even tighter shirt, and shinobi-grade sandals. Loose fabric hung around his neck, looking like a mask he pulled off hastily. His every muscle was outlined under the outfit, not an ounce of fat, likely from years of kicking butt. 

When was that drug supposed to kick in?

He rapidly cut the rope off her hands, looking all sorts of vengeful at the marks that were left, and even his glare was ridiculously hot. She was learning all sorts of sexy kinks she had from this sexy missing-nin with a penchant for coming just in time.

Mihoko grabbed his lapels, giving him a deep kiss, ending with a bite on his lower lip. She wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the singed fabric of his flak jacket, the ashes marking her own shirt. He was cold, his fingers that tangled in her hair seeping into her skull. His arm carefully came around her waist, lips hesitantly brushing against hers.

Yes, she loved this awkward man, no doubt about it!

After a minute, he gently pushed her back, in a way that showed just enough hesitation to placate her. She looked at his face, putting it between her hands as he gave a tired smile, shivering as she brushed his neck.

“Stupid...”

“Maa, what a nice welcome. I should go on missions more often.” She almost started shaking him but collapsed against him. 

“Please don’t.”

With a swoop, he lifted her in his arms.

“But then again, if you’re going to get kidnapped by rogue relatives every time I do, then I’ll have a problem. I guess I’ll have to take a job and keep you with me.”

Now she was ugly crying.

“Now, now. It’s okay, my little author-chan~”

**\--X--**

Shin, the hapless fiance, was already in on the boat when the woman he was bribed to marry and impregnate was tossed in the room with him, the door shutting firmly behind her, and locking them in.

“Alright. Let’s get this over with.” He said, grossed out. “Before the drug kicks in. I don’t want you all over me.”

There was a huge rush of white air.

And... the girl transformed into a... a man. 

Yori wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, the minister's son falling in a dead faint. Later, they celebrated their mutual happiness in a low key celebration, strangely fulfilling both family's wishes by joining in the most sideways manner they could have imagined.

**\--X--**

Dogs had taken over the main hall, ripping down the gaudy silk banners, peeing on the carefully polished dais at the main hall. There was pandemonium, a whirlwind of the opened pandora’s box of canine mischief. They didn’t break any skin on any of the guests, but they sure got a good nip at the screaming females. 

But the smell of their owner leaving, they all jumped out the nearest window, rushing away into the night. As they met they happy barked their approval, and were only silenced when Kakashi unsummoned them.

He and Mihoko talked quietly as they headed him, her on his back. His heart fluttered as she occasionally kissed his neck and side of his cheek.


	9. In which a love burns like a fire

**Chapter Nine**

**\--X--**

“There’s a priest on the way home,” Sukea mentioned jokingly as he held Mihoko’s hand, weaving his fingers through hers firmly. With Sukea walking through the night, they had somehow cut the walking time in half.

“Sukea-kun.” She responded playfully, noticing his eyes got a bit darker. Had they always been so dark? “Don’t tease me too hard. One family encounter ending in a wedding is enough for me this week.”

She playful bonked into him, her silk robe ruined and ragged swaying around her thighs. Mihoko noticed the swift glance he gave at them, then the polite way he averted his eyes. 

“But you didn’t get a wedding night.” He casually countered, making her go bright red.

“Uh, well, I think that’s probably a good _ thingbecauseIdidn’twanttoeverbewith _ ...” She trailed off, putting her other hand to her face. “Oh man, what type of romance author _ am _ I?” 

“So... your family then.” He said, diverting her attention. He didn’t want to harass her too much, just tease enough to shrug off the bad feelings.

“Yes, my crazy-ass backward family who are mad at men because of my great-grandfather.”

“What did he do?”

“Fell asleep and forgot my great-grandmother's birthday.”

“That’s a bit harsh.”

“It _ was _at his mistress’s house.”

“Oh, does it run in the family? I don’t mind a little crazy.” 

“A little? They’ve turned into old cat women! I’ll turn into one of them.” She muttered. “I’m already one step away from being an old cat lady!”

“Or an old dog-lady.” He helpfully inserted.

“They sense my weakness! I’m so dumb!” She cried, putting her face in her hands. “I didn’t even figure out you were actually a ninja, for dog sake, and felt offended about it! I’m a moron!”

He started to laugh, a deep heavy laugh that came from his chest, wrapping his arms around her and dipping her down, kissing her. He pulled back, gently setting her on her feet.

“I wouldn’t trade any part of you for anything in this world.” He stated. It was an unexpected statement for him to make, not something he would have said casually. She paused, not sure if he was still joking. But the way he looked into her eyes made her unsure.

“Well, your dogs already think they own me...” 

He grabbed her waist, twirling her while laughing in a free, unbridled glee. Dappled sunlight filtered through the trees, green leaves going almost yellow as his laughter echoed through the forest, watching the in love. When they stopped her head was still spinning, and Mihoko didn’t know if she could get any more breathless, her cheeks hurting from smiling so hard. 

He held her, pressing a kiss on the side of her head.

“Your house can stay rented, but I’ll buy you for keeps.”

**\--X--**

Everything was a disaster. The family house was a mess, the women demoralized, and their best chance for a legitimate heir ruined. 

But one woman gracefully walked through the pitiful halls, the women’s breath halted as they saw her. She sailed through the area, ignoring all the calls, all the gazes of admiration. She went straight to the grand chamber of the matron. She flung them open, approaching the heavily draped bed, thick with velvet and old fabric. The old mistress lounging on it, complain to several bored-looking peons was not looking good. Her wig had been lost, make-up forgotten, red marks where dogs had nipped at her, or so she told.

“Daughter.” She screeched, motioning her dramatically. If she had good traits they were long lost to her dedication to spreading misery about all those of the masculine gender.

“Mother.” She less gracious replied, shooing away some women to sit on the lounge across from the bed.

“Madoha-san, my darling, you must go and convince your daughter to repent.”

“I can see that perhaps, you’ve been rather heavy-handed in your handling of the matter. Mihoko-chan has always been delicate.” Mihoko’s mother stated, noting the disrepair of the place, and matron. “You should have done what you said you would.”

“Threatening her is one thing, but actually doing it is another. That dreadful new Hokage boy is tough on clan’s roughing up their own these days.”

“Then I’ll handle the rest.”

**\--X--**

Mihoko almost cried as she saw her home, in one beautiful pristine piece. Home sweet, hard-won home. She nearly fell in relief as they approached, practically hugging the door. 

Realizing she didn’t have her keys she nearly beat down her other beautiful door, but Sukea grabbed her hand, placing the keys inside. Sukea chuckled, as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

With an appreciative kiss, she finished opened the second door, flinging it open and falling onto a couch. Sukea lingered in the doorway, putting his weight on his arm, contemplating the space. Nothing moved, nothing changed. 

He didn’t summon his pack. He just waited at the door, for Mihoko’s next move.

“I should take a shower.” She said, despite looking like she could fall asleep where she was. She gazed at him with tired, worried eyes.

“I’ll stay the night.” He said, gently, and her nod. It was only because he had sharp ears he heard her soft thank you. She hopped to her room, grabbing a towel and robe. She firmly shut the bathroom door behind her, benevolently locking it, hoping he wasn’t offended by her need to be alone. With Sukea she felt safer, but her skin still prickled, and she wanted to scrub away her entire family history.

Grabbing her soap she began her work, washing the horrible memories down the drain, and hopefully, to the back of her mind. The sponge scraped her raw, almost torturous, but she continued. It took a while and a lot of mind power for her to finally relax enough to stop scrubbing, and thankfully Sukea knocked once, checking in on her.

It was after that she stopped the water, she let it completely drain from the tub before she stood up, the naked air chilling her. They had been walking for a day and so, and it was almost evening again, and she was exhausted and starving. She swore she could already smell something good.

Maybe she could convince Sukea to get some bread...

Except that as she wrapped her robe around her, the wonderful scent overwhelmed her nose. She opened the door, securing the tie, and saw Sukea, brown hair dirty, purple marks smudged, was in her kitchen, cooking. Was there anything he couldn’t do? When the providences made him, they sure didn’t skimp out on much. 

He glanced over, long enough to affirm he knew what he was doing, but no so much to make her uncomfortable. He had foregone his jacket, and left it on the clothes rack, rolled up his sleeves, and was deliciously barefooted. No, the spirits pretty much made him perfect. A sudden desire to completely and utterly ravish the man came over her. 

His eyes did seem darker in the kitchen, black as they carefully went over the meal he was preparing, as he was genuinely enjoying the serene peace. He had ditched his gloves, hands scrubbed clean for cooking.

Her body positively throbbed with her need to have him. 

_ What _was going on with her?

Oh...

OH!

The aphoristic! Of course, that made sense. Except... she had felt this way about him before. Now she really didn’t know what to think, except she fancied him. 

She used the moment to duck into her room, faced with a decision. Drug or not, her reaction to Sukea was not a fake thing. She went to her underwear drawer, pulling out that suggestive little set from the back of the drawer most women have for the right moment. So she did, feeling utterly stupid and giddy. For good measure, she threw on an oversized shirt as well as some loose shorts that almost disappeared from their small size.

She meandered back out, going to stand by Sukea and looking to help. He redirected her to the bar, telling her to sit while he worked. She watched him set the rich white rice, crispy chicken on top of rice, then cracking an egg with some wilted green scallions from her little fridge to finishing off the dish.

With a deft move, he twisted the pair of chopsticks around his fingers, clearly showing off, and making her giggle. He placed the plate before her, and smoothly leaned on the bar, across from her, pulling out his bowl. He turned off the appliances carefully, letting her start eating without him watching.

Without many words, they ate.

His eyes closed as he ate, and he looked fairly beat as well. She realized his clothes were stained, torn, and showing sweat marks. But he didn’t complain, even once. He seemed used to the dirt, and after she had eaten a good bit, she carefully raised her hand, brushing back from brown hair falling over his forehead.

“You should take a shower.” She suggested, making his lazy half-smile widen, clearly thinking of a particularly pleasant thought.

“I don’t want you to be alone.” He said, with some forced finality, but as he took his last bite, she shook her head.

“I think I’ll be fine for a few minutes.” She said with more confidence than she felt. He raised an eyebrow as if trying to deduce her thoughts. After a moment he agreed, rounding the bar.

“Come upstairs with me, and wait in my room.” 

Shyly she nodded, and they set the bowls in the sink, grateful for the invite. The outside door was locked, but Sukea rushed her upstairs, his hand on her back if feeling how uneasy she was. But passion filled her every nerve, giving her strength.

His upstairs apartment was still fairly pristine, despite a few pawprints on the shiny appliances. It looked almost unlived in, for the most part. That changed as he opened the door to his room, walking inside, and she standing politely outside. It smelled a little like dogs but the wind brought fresh air as a breeze came through the open window. His covers were slightly rumpled, in swirls, like how small dogs would burrow.

He motioned her through the bedroom, and for the first time that night, he looked unsure. But as she stepped in, she was fairly impressed. The room didn’t smell like sweat, an unusual occurrence for many shinobi men, and the only downside was he had almost no personal items. There was nothing here to indicate a personality, life or personality. It was just like he was sleeping here like his entire life was elsewhere. He really was such a mystery to her, a frustration enigma she hoped one day would open up. 

Was it wise for her to be so in love with someone she knew so little about?

That feeling that she was missing something fell over her. 

She sat on the bed, arms around her knees as he crouched, going through his drawers for a clean pair of clothes. Once he had them, over his arms, he turned towards the ensuite bathroom, and she smiled. He nodded, going in and closing the door, and the shower started after a typical amount of time. 

Tense, she fell back on the bed, the plain white comforter she furnished there enveloping her, noting it was something else _ she _ had bought. It was clean, but it was another thing that other people would replace with something of their own.

Out of the corner of her eye, on his desk, she saw a picture frame tilted down. Delicately she sat up, stepping on to the floor quietly and moving to the desk.

She lifted the picture.

The sight of a tri-framed photo of three shinobi teams met her. Or that’s what she figured, as they all had headbands. The first side was an older picture, while the other side was newer, with sharper colors, and the third very recent. She smiled at the thing, clearly very important. Only then realizing that all three only had one thing in common.

The Hokage was in all of them. Or she was pretty sure, but the age of the guy changed in each of them.

The first one though, the team included a golden-haired teacher who looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn’t place. There were some former teammates as well. The silver-haired student in the first picture was clearly the teacher in the second. In the third, he was wearing the red hat of the Hokage. The first and third showed both eyes as he had lazily let the second droop. He was also sporting a large scar across his eyes in the third, unlike the second that was covered by his headband. He had been injured at some point?

She recognized Naruto in the last two, as well as the pink-haired girl she had met. Sakura? A handsome dark-haired young man looking like he was pressured into the last two was also present.

She bit her lip, that sense she was just _ missing _something struck her.

For the first time, she realized the Hokage and Sukea had very similar features. Like, family similar ones. Were they related? It would explain a lot, but she thought he would tell her something like that. 

Why would Sukea have pictures of them? Was this a gift? 

It was clear she and Sukea needed to talk about _ him _for once. He was so evasive about so many things. If this wonderful thing between them was going forward it was going to happen.

The shower turned off, and she jumped. 

Quickly she placed the frame down, going back to sit on the bed, trying to look innocent. Oh man, she was being super noisy when Sukea had risked who knowns what to save her! He said she had his heart, took care of her, was always there for her. 

She was being paranoid.

Relief poured over her at this understanding, and she closed her eyes. Of course, he didn’t have anything to hide. For heaven’s sake, she even saw his camera on his table out there. There was a rational explanation somewhere, and they could talk about it later. Not tonight. Tonight wasn’t for words.

But they opened again as the door swung open, warm air reaching her in misty bursts.

She promptly lost track of her inner dialogue.

Sukea was in the doorway, his loose black shirt sticking to some wet skin enough to showcase some _ amazing _ abs. His loose pants hung low on his hips, drops of water on his skin. The mirror behind him showcased a sensuous lower back, each muscle twisting into the next, making her want to trace them herself. He hadn’t even reapplied his purple marks anew, his entire body stripped down for her private viewing. Only his hair seemed to be a matted brown fluffball, weirdly fuzzy. So cute!

His light smile made it clear he was enjoying this little show he was giving.

If she had been writing, she would have described it like this:

.

.

.

_ The mysterious shinobi approached the bed of the nullable young maiden, his very gaze making her ache in all those secret places. _

_ “Stay with me?” He said sensuously, in a way that instead of relieving her aching body make her near die of need. She didn’t want to be anywhere but with him, in his arms. She said yes, her confident voice making him give a dark smirk. _

_ “How will you have me?” She muttered, igniting his blood, igniting his black eyes with that special look he reserved for her. _

_ “First,” He discarded the shirt, realizing he could do better sans it. “I think you could use some punishment. I think I’ll strip you down, and then-” _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

But sometimes, the reality was better than fiction.

What actually happened is she turned bright red and started stuttering. Blood may have trailed down her face. He chuckled, tugging on his shirt, pleased with himself. His eyes formed half-moons, and he slowly wandered to the bed, setting a knee on it, and she subsequently rocketed off the other side falling onto the floor in a heap. His eyes crinkled, beautiful and dark, but full of humor.

“Maa, Mih-chan, you make me feel like a villain,” He stated jokingly, feigning a hurt look. He laid against the back of the headboard, whipping out a book from nowhere and invitingly opening an arm to invite her to cuddle. 

And like magic, her awkwardness dissipated. With pink cheeks, she crawled into his tender embrace. He wrapped his arm around her waist, squeezed her hip, fingers tapping her skin.

“You know, I think I love you.” He said, so casually, like they had been married for eighty years. She looked at him and realized that he was intensely looking at his book. The barest of pink could be seen on his face.

He had laid his heart out.

It was now or never. Every nerve tingled, every bone in her body dancing in anticipation as she raised herself, kissing his chin.

“I love you as well.”

He froze, all of his muscles tensing and she turned into him. She nipped at his skin, kissing the spare flesh till she reached his warm lips, him still not moving. And then, she moved to his lips. Sparks filled her as he finally reacted, breaking whatever had shocked him, and pressing a long kiss to her as well. 

He flipped her on her back, against the mattress, and into the comforter. They had mostly kissed before to convey affection, but these long, lingering kisses were crossing the last line of her barriers. Sukea wasn’t afraid of casual intimacy, but he had never pushed her, mostly teasing her. She giggled in pleasure as he dove in with hard, passionate kisses, peppering her playfully with them.

The drug began raging through her, removing some inhibitions, removing rational thought. From one to a hundred she grabbed his shirt, ripping it off his body. 

She must have startled him because one moment he was carefully placing fiery kisses along her neck, and the next he was on the floor, the shirt hanging off his head, holding his fuzzy head. He was breathing heavily, eyes wide.

She was into the moment to pause.

His pupils dilated as she took off her shirt, arm still stuck in one sleeve. She wasn’t having any doubts about how this night was going to end. The arm he was on began to tremble until he took a deep gulp and stilled. He rose, unnaturally clumsy, sitting in front of her. 

“I’m sorry... I... I need to, well, say something-” He began.

She pulled her shirt off, making him gulp.

“Hm?” She pulled him forward, hands on his pants, “What was that?” He made a strangled sound. She chuckled at his disoriented state, feeling like she was finally seeing what he hid under his endless layers of cool. “Sukea?”

The name seemed to bother him, and she stopped, suddenly worried.

It was at this moment that her body stalled. The drug sharply dissolved her body, and she slumped over in exhaustion.

Kakashi caught her. His brown wig dangled off his head, only hanging on by one pin. The real silver locks sprung out, untamed by his usual gel regimen. 

But she didn’t see him swear, trying to fix it and give up. She was asleep in moments, safe in his arms. 

“So much for that.” He muttered, ditching the wig on the ground. He laid Mihoko on the bed, running his hands through his hair. Soft swearing filled the apartment as he struggled between doing the right thing and what he wanted.

Kakashi sighed, putting a hand over his face. He looked at the woman asleep next to him, running a hand along her shoulder. 

Tomorrow. He had to do it tomorrow. He would take her to the park that evening and tell her everything. Tonight may be the last night he could cuddle her because tomorrow could wait.

\--X--

The next day she woke to Sukea rubbing her arm, placing feather-soft kisses on her face. She fluttered her eyes, opening as he placed one final kiss on her lips. He was in full shinobi regalia, a red armband on his arm, looking very sharp. She was surprised that he had foregone makeup, looking very strange. It suited his handsome face. 

Man, he was so good-looking. With a flush, she realized that they had been making out when she had just... dropped dead. She thought she had taken off her shirt, but it was on.

“Oh my gosh... I am so sorry.” He laughed, filling her with comfort. He wasn’t mad.

“Are you apologizing for being tired after being _ kidnapped? _ Mih-chan, you are so adorable.” 

She yawned, feeling playful. Doing so almost knocked off the camera on the bed, but using his deft ninja skills he caught it like a pro. Mihoko raised her arms, and he gave her a funny wink.

“Such a _ shinobi _.”

“It’s my job. Sort of.” He winked.

“Should I be offended you told me you were a photographer when you are clearly a super powerful ninja as well?” He frowned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Does it bother you? I saw how you reacted with the Hokage and a few other ninjas and knew it was going to be difficult to get to know you.” He wanly smiled, toying with some loose fabric around his neck. 

“Less than I thought it would. I can’t believe you tricked me into to be your...” She sort of trailed off, waving her hand in lieu of words. 

“Landlord with benefits?” He joked, making her roll her eyes. He shifted his headband playfully over his other eye.

“Something like that.”

“How about, girlfriend?” He inquired, and she sighed in relief, agreeing. 

“Yeah, but you’re still paying rent!” She giggled as he leaned back on the bed, laying a big smacker on her.

“Of course, I told you that I’ll buy you in full~”

And then she was on her feet, hands on her red face.

“Oh stop!” He laughed, but stepped forward, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I have been called to the Hokage’s office, but I’m dropping you off with another one of your interloping friends, just for my sake.” She let out a sigh. “They were very worried.” Mihoko pursed her lips, hoping that she could convince him back into the bed.

“Already?” She leaned forward. He took a deep breath, looking a little hot and bothered. But it must have been important because he wrapped an arm around her.

“Duty never ends,” He teased. “I have time tonight, and plans with my girl.”

“Fine, let's go so you can be done.”

“Miss me?”

“You know it, you tease.” He laughed. She hoped she’d always be able to make him laugh like that. After a moment he turned, his face going more serious again. He placed a hand on her face.

“After,” Sukea paused, looking down, carefully considering his words, “We should talk about our relationship. And a few other things.” He added. “Important things.”

Worry filled her, and he sensed her stiffening shoulders. Another mission? He seemed to read her mind.

“It’s not that.” He said firmly. “It’s about me.” Did he sound... upset?

“Okay.” She said, wanting nothing more than to know this man. He sighed something strange, and she blinked as he let go. 

He tangled his hand in hers, squeezing it.

They left for her apartment, and she changed as he waited outside, saying he needed to write some things. She was glad to see that the bag of treats was open. His dogs were there, probably sleeping on her bed.

She tore off the slinky underwear for something more comfortable, purposely not thinking too hard about it. But alone, away from his gentle confidence... she couldn’t help but wonder... why had he looked so forlorn, almost guilty? 

He could trust her. I mean, they were dating, right?

It hit her.

Of course, he didn’t want to be too insistent, because he had just saved her from her crazy family, and perhaps wanted a better moment when they decided to take that next step! Perhaps he was shy and needed reassurance that she wasn’t attached to him for some weird reason.

And she _ was _thankful because she didn’t want their first time to be tainted with whatever that drug was. Maybe he somehow knew and saved her. She loved him so much, it hurt. Because he liked her for her, flaws and all. Crazy family and all.

So she changed into a light sundress with sandals and glided out of her room. He was waiting happily for her with a book he had stolen from her bookcase. He slipped it into one of his ninja pockets. She grabbed her purse, and they linked hands. Then she locked up her home, and with a wink and a kiss, they stepped into the sunny morning. 

He smiled warmly at her, and she returned it in full.

He took her at the daycare, one of the most secure facilities in the Village. They passed the guard on duty there(_ one she recognized) _ and from out of nowhere Etsuko threw her arms around her, in tears. Sukea untangled himself, moving to the side. Etsuko’s eyes widened in shock, looking to Sukea nervously. Mihoko struggled for breath.

The girls didn’t see the silent conversation Sukea and the guard exchanged. Hand signals were used as the four moved inside.

“Where have you been!?!” Her friend cried. “You've been gone for days!” Mihoko got straight to the point, small children breaking ranks to let her pass.

“Kidnapped by family, almost forced into an arranged marriage, and was rescued by my tenant,” Mihoko said, a baby crawling up her leg. She picked her up, cuddling her.

“Boyfriend.” Sukea corrected, grinning. She flushed.

“_ What? _” Her friend proclaimed in disbelief. Etsuko stepped back, rounding on Sukea in a way that made Mihoko flush, trying to stop her.

“_ You _, you must be Sukea-san, I guess.” She stuck out her hand. “I guess I owe you thanks.” He shrugged, not taking her hand.

“No problem. If you could let Mihoko-chan stay with you till I can come back, I would be very grateful.” Mihoko didn’t miss the way he turned to the guard (_ Genma Shiranui _ she smugly noted as Etsuko blushed) who gave a nod. He looked _ highly _ amused.

“No worries, _ Sukea-kun. _ I know you got a full day. Women after men’s underwear can be terrifying.” He winked, making Mihoko flush. What did _ that _mean? Etsuko watched him suspiciously, raising her brow.

“Careful. I’m not above putting you on permanent gate duty.” Sukea warned as if he could do such a thing. Both the girls laughed at the exchange.

Sukea came up to her, kissed her cheek.

“Until later, Mih-chan. Be safe.” She hugged him, and he kissed her on her forehead. After a moment she let him go, and he stepped back. He waved and seemed to disappear mid-air.

Genma came up to her.

“Aw, how cute. Bye-bye, _ Sukea-kun. _” Genma wiggled his fingers, but the next moment he deftly spat out the whatever thing he was always chewing on. A kunai embedded itself into the wall, next to his head. 

Mihoko blinked. What?

“Jeez, what a stick in the mud. Not with the kids.” 

Etsuko turned to him, slapping his shoulder. 

“Moron!”

“What the heck woman!” But he didn’t look put off, just walked passed her with a wink. “I’ll get you back.” She rolled her eyes as he left, lingering on his rear. Mihoko felt that she had missed an important development in their relationship.

Etsuko turned back to Mihoko, moving to a table. “Are you... really okay? I mean I know your family has done things before, but...” They sat down

“Yeah, this is not even in the ballpark of the worst they’ve done.” Etsuko frowned. “He saved my bacon.”

“Uh-huh. Looks like more than that.” Mihoko flushed but didn’t deny it. “Oh my gosh.”

“Yeah, he’s the one. I think.”

“It’s weird to finally meet the guy. I mean, I know you’ve been dating for a while. He’s just...” Mihoko blinked. Usually, her friends were almost overbearing when it came to her personal life. “It just feels like he’s _ off _ you know.”

That off feeling she had... Mihoko realized that perhaps Etsuko had a point. But with so much ahead of them, she didn’t want to question him any more. 

\--X--

The day was mostly boring, a wonderful change from the last week. Helping at the daycare was utter routine, every moment some new child jumping off walls, trying jutsu, and occasionally masteringa jutsu. Too many times she had to rush to a screeching toddler who got the backfire of one called ‘water-gun’.

She was surprised to see Kyou walking in, looking harried and panicked, and her stomach dropped as Ichiei followed her, both flinging their arms around her. Looks like Sukea had informed everyone.

Her editor was sobbing. 

“Oh, Sukea-san called us this morning! I can’t believe what you’ve gone through!” Kyou cried, fist promising vengeance.

“That stupid woman!” Ichiei stated. “We’ll have a restraining order placed on that entire clan of harpies! No offense.” None was taken.

“And when he said your place was on fire my mind just-” Kyou began crying, clearly relieved. 

But Mihoko’s mind blanked.

The world paused, sound deadening. 

“_ What _?” 

_ Fire? _

Kyou’s face went solemn, then shocked. She must have realized what she had done, and tried stopping Ichiei who was wailing.

_ Fire. _

_ Fire _

_ Fire _

“I went by, thinking you were just trying to hide again, and it was up in flames, just a minute ago! If I hadn’t seen Sukea-”

_ Fire. _

_ Her house was on fire. _

_ The dogs were there. _

She ran. 

Genma must have been preoccupied with the five-year-old who had been playing with fire style because he didn’t stop her. Kyou screamed her name but she didn’t hear it. She didn’t hear her running behind her, nor feel the hands at her back. Five blocks of pure adrenaline later she could smell smoke now, and saw the distant bloom of gray clouds building in the area. People surrounded her home, water ninja already at work trying to take out the worst of the burning.

They didn’t see her approach, weren’t able to anticipate her next move.

Flames licked the air, smoke filling her lungs as it caught the thick paper caught fire quickly and added fuel. Her heart was torn out and bleeding the higher the flames were licking. Kyou tried to grab her, but she pushed her away.

Her house was on fire. _ Get Sukea! She heard Etsuko yell. _

Oh goodness, was he in there?! The dogs!

Mindlessly she rose, and rushed in, fingertips brushing against her shoulders as someone tried to restrain her.

The front door fell as she kicked it, her own door taking only a nudge more. Her mind went blank as she saw flames at the far end, her kitchen was already gone, flames actively eating her precious bookcase and books. Her head was getting fuzzier because she couldn’t decide what she needed to save, _ why couldn’t she think? _

She looked over to the other side where her bedroom was. Her things were precious...

Her journals... the signed book from the pervy sage...

She grabbed one.

The plate that Sukea had gotten for her, from her father. Her knees locked as she collapsed to the ground, arm outreached. Smoke filled her lungs, and her vision went hazy. 

Something else... She dropped the book, crying. It wasn’t enough. It was all in flames.

The dogs.

But she rushed upstairs, to the worst of the flames, calling for Sukea, desperately hoping his pack wasn’t there.

“Pakkun! BULL! SUKEA!!!!” She screamed, voice breaking. She choaked, trying to yell more names.

Where was he? 

Not in the front room, but maybe in the bedroom! Parts were creaking, parts in flame.

She saw the picture frame on the dresser, and reached for it, jumping over the crumbling floor. She grabbed for it, the metal searing her hand, and the floor breaking beneath the gathered weight.

Then, it was all black.

**\--X--**

Mihoko woke up to the sound of beeps. She could feel her middle strapped against a hospital gurney, arms attached to the metal bars on the side. She felt something inside her throat and mouth, a tube probably. It felt like crap as well. She cracked open her eyes, but they were blurry and burned. She saw a glint of silver by her, someone with silver hair, she deduced dizzily.

_Jiraiya-sama?_

A cold hand was on her forehead.

“Careless girl.” A female voice said. Were they talking about her? 

“It was her house, Fifth.” A deep voice said. It was someone in the corner with a shiny thing around his head. 

Yes, they were. The house, the burning inferno... Everything... it was all gone. Her kitchen, her manuscripts, her memories. All gone. 

“Stupid, reckless thing to do.” The female said.

The hand rested on her own, fingers lacing. 

Sukea. 

He was here. 

It was fine. 

It was going to be fine.

“Some fractures but she got lucky, not breaking her spine or death by asphyxiation.” The woman's said, irritated. Sukea remained silent.

”She’s had major smoke inhalation, and it seems as though she’s still working off the side-effects of Gunjobo berry.” A younger female said. Pink hair? Sakura?

“The heck is that?” Ah, she knew that voice.

“Naruto, not so loud!” The young female voice chimed in, adjusting something on her other arm. “It’s a plant that is normally used to heighten awareness, but most non-ninja use it as an aphrodisiac.”

“Like... afro hair?”

“No, you moron! It’s used to heighten... well, sexual awareness.” She said, her voice getting lower, followed by an awkward silence.

The confident older woman chimed in. “Of course, seeing how she was rescued from her family who are connected to farming this berry, it seems she was probably injected there. If you look at her arm she has residual damage. Sixth, you should have brought her straight to the hospital!” 

The hand on her tightened. An apology.

“Sakura, tell me what I can do to help her,” Sukea said, voice almost desperate. 

The room went silent at his words. She felt a hand on her throat, something icy hot, like mint, flow down it.

“She’s looking okay. I’ll need to put her back to sleep for a while, just because of the body of a civilian doesn’t handle chakra the same as a shinobi. She’ll be fine, Sensei, besides the expected emotional trauma.”

She breathed unsteadily, trying to follow. But the drugs were pulling her under again. She started crying, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

The mood in the room shifted. Someone swords. Sukea twisted, moving to hold her as best he could.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Sukea leaned in, gently telling her, and she through the blur, still seeing silver. His hair. Why was it silver? Something pushed at her mind, but, it was so hard to think. “Just breathe.”

Sleep overcame her again, like waves on the seashore, and she pushed it away.

“I’m sorry,” He said before she floated off. “Mihoko-chan.”

_ Why? _

_ Why are you sorry? _

**\--X--**

The Hatake Estate was located on a large patch of open land, a ways from the center of the town, but not too far walk. As a clan that originally came from farmhands and field workers, it had been build in a manner that reflected this. Thick wood beams, whitewashed walls, and a thatched roof, untouched except for the village was practically razed to the ground. It was one of the few that somewhat survived.

Once unearthed, several of these elements had shown their wear. especially since it had been uncared for several years. As the last Hatake, Kakashi had long eschewed even going near the estate, leaving it to an occasional landlord to rent it out.

It would have a new purpose.

A world apart from hers. He had been so happy, happy with the little home they had created together, even if it was sort of split up, and full of dogs and dog smells. 

This would have to do.

The roof had fallen in, decayed, leaving the interior open to the elements. Tatami mats were growing mold, wood was bowing, and walls were crumbling. It had been, when he finally returned, a pretty grim sight. 

Blood was still coloring the mats where his father committed suicide. It had taken him a long time to confront that stain. He hadn’t returned after the war, nor after becoming the Sixth Hokage. A legacy worth continuing. 

Mihoko inspired him to return because he could see a future there now. He knew the pride she held in her own house. With it nearly gone, he needed to do something. She needed a home, and he hoped his would do. It wouldn’t be as fancy as hers was, but would it matter? In her hands anywhere could become a home. 

If he proposed, would she agree? Or was it too fast?

Immediately after the fire, he had gone there.

There wasn’t much he could salvage, so it was a new start. Here, when she was able to leave the hospital he would reveal everything. When she woke up and told her who he really was, he hoped she’d be willing to forgive him quickly. And then he’d tell her about everything. Him, his father, Obito, Rin, and even his mother. Everything he loved and hated, what he despised about himself and the loathing he had for this deception that was second nature to him. No more secrets. 

Then he would tell her everything he loved about her, from the way she smiled, the dimple in her cheek, the way she made him feel like a new man. He wanted to be better for her. She had saved him.

A new start to _ them _. His heart twisted.

The next day came and went.

Kakashi wasn’t at the Hatake Estate anymore, but today, it was a bustle of activity. Guruko ran across the floor with a rag, leaving streaky clean areas. Bisuke ran in front of him, using a brush to wipe spare leaves that had fallen from, and Bull happily napped in the sun, Pakkun attempted to bring order. Akino carefully examined the foundation, and Shiba mocked Pakkun, behind his back. Uhashi hopped up and down on some tenuously cracking wood, checking the strength with reckless intent.

Yamato entered, causing most the dogs to pause, jumping happily at the paper packages in his arms. He walked over to where eight carefully lined up bowls were sitting on a raised step. He quickly unwrapped the packages, each showing a high-grade steak, thick with marbled fat and good meat.

He turned to Pakkun who had strayed over to him, going into a crouch. 

“From Kakashi-senpai.”

“Wood-man.”

“So this is it, huh.” He brushed away some fallen leaves to look at the clan symbol printed on the tatami mats.

The dog nodded, gazing a bit tiredly over the rambled mess, the large hole in the roof.

“Yep. Boss said if you’d give it a bit of an overhaul he could probably forgive you for letting the dame gets kidnapped on your watch.” Yamato drooped, noting the harassing note in his deep voice. He wasn’t out of the woods yet.

“Well, if Kakashi says so.”

“He does, woodman. It’s important that this place is good, so the lady wants to stay here. Boss said she’ll be pretty upset with the fire at her house. When she wakes up.” Yamato frowned. 

“Have they found who did it?” The dog shook his head, angry. Yamato put his hands together, ready to perform.

“Boss is on it. Just make her a nice home again, woodman. The lady has a sad look.”

**\--X--**

Her dreams were full of silver hair and burning smoke, someone repeatedly calling of _ Lord Sixth _echoing like a tribal chant from ancient times. 

Lord Sixth? She wondered. Oh, yes, the other title for the Sixth Hokage. Sukea seemed to want her to understand more about Shinobi, and now it made sense. But why was she lost in the mists, lost in somewhere distant? The truth about Sukea poked at her mind, but she was unwilling to hear it. 

Until she woke up again.

It was a sharp jolt of electricity that seemed to do it, near frying her nerve ends. She sat up straight, flinging the cool hands off her as she yelped. The familiar young surgeon gave a small shriek as she Mihoko shrieked, and it was a whole lot of shrieking for no real reason. A few more nurses ran into the room and just stood in shock as both women took a moment to regain themselves.

Sakura sighed, regained herself.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. My name is Sakura, and I’ve been helping you. Direct order from the Sixth!”

“Huh? Haven’t we met?”

“I’ve been here the entire time, helping, so not formally.” 

_ Wait... what? _

There it was... that _ thought _she could never reach. Mihoko rose a brow, but sharp pain entered her head as she tried to sit up further. Sakura rushed to her side, leaning her back.

“I’m sorry about that. It was a little premature to wake you mid-dream cycle, but I’ve got the Sixth Hokage practically banging down your hospital door. He’s very, very worried about you.”

Huh? Hokage?

Mihoko blinked. “Uh, what do you mean?”

“Well you know, your _ boyfriend _.” She put her gloved hands together dreamily, pink on her cheeks, matching her hair. She seemed a little too enthusiastic about the supposed romance. She was confused.

“Uh, my boyfriend is Sukea, not the Hokage.” She stated, being very clear as to cause no misunderstandings. It didn’t have the desired effect.

“Oh silly, you don’t have to play coy with me! I’m his student, I won’t tell anyone you’ve been sneaking around with him in disguise!” The blood drained out of her face.

“Wh.._ what _?”

“Yes, Kakashi-sensei always used that Sukea disguise on us when we were kids, Kind of silly, now that I think about it,” Sakura mentioned. Mihoko stiffened, fists clenching, but controlled her face, smiling like a champ. “I, for one, think it’s so romantic he’s willing to go so far to trick everyone! You must like your privacy, just like him!” 

_ The thought came back. _

_ The picture. The awkward schedule. Never seeing one with another. The connection. _

_ Oh yeah, it was all coming together. _

Mihoko took a deep breath, pushing the panic down. Play it cool, Mihoko. Maybe it’s a joke!

“Is that right?” Mihoko sounded out the words, like a nail gun shooting, face bright red. “I mean, it _ is _isn’t it... I'm guessing no one else caught on then?”

“Oh no, not even Naruto until yesterday-ish. I’m not surprised Naruto-kun never figured it out before though, I mean...” She trailed off, making Mihoko go even redder. 

All the pieces fell into place in a horrible, dramatic moment that managed to utterly and humiliate her. 

Naruto had told her he had given her most recent book to his perverted teacher, who turned into a total creep fanboy, who ended up _ stalking her _ , renting her apartment, and moving in on her private life with the help of his dogs _ . _

The betrayal _ burned her. _

The voice her mother came to her, harsh.

_ How many times have I told you? Men are just mistakes. Use and abuse them, darling, before they do worse. _

Tears filled her eyes.

Oh, and had she fallen for it! He had weaseled his way through her front door, and she had almost slept with him! Slept with a disgusting, _ lying _ shinobi!

A quiet inner voice tried to remind her of his kindness. Of his willingness to help her at every turn, of his wonderful kisses. 

It was punched with some forced and suppressed in anger. It dawned on her that this was no normal problem.

The _ SIXTH HOKAGE! _

STUPID STUPID STUPID!

She was, officially, a moron. A stumbling moron who had all the proof in front of her, and _ still _made excuses, still refused to see the truth. 

Oh, but that’s not all.

Everything she had ever said _ about _the Sixth Hokage was now horribly, known to the said man. He was laughing behind her back the entire time. 

She slammed her hands on the metal.

“Careful, Mihoko-san!”

“I’m evicting him!” She burst into tears as she realized she no longer had a home to evict him from. Tears streamed down her face, bubbling some fairly nonsensical things. The bed bounced from how hard Mihoko was shaking.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, do you want me to go get Kakashi-sensei?”

“No!” She screamed, grabbing the medical ninja’s aproned shirt before she could move. “I want you to tell him I _ never ever want to see his face ever again!” _

“What?!”

“I HATE SUKEA OR KAKASHI OR WHATEVER HIS NAME IS!” 

Sakura assumed, correctly, that he was barred from the room. The next time the Sixth Hokage went to check on his girlfriend, he discovered he was no longer welcome. 

Firmly, as she should have done before her life went up in flames, she tried to evict him from her heart.


	10. In which a Tenant needs a Landlord

**Chapter Ten**

**\--X--**

The knock at the door made her stiffen. She only relaxed a tad when the nurse appeared, holding a smoothie that would be her meal for the night. But her brow went up as blonde head popped in behind her, bright blue eyes blinking.

“Mih-senpai. Can I come in?” He asked.

“Naruto-san...” She said carefully. He pursed his lips, making a face at her. The nurse set down her tray, quickly leaving. Mihoko had gained a ruthless reputation on discovering how she had been tricked so thoroughly. Getting caught up in her questioning was dreaded.

No leniency, even for Naruto. He noticed her formality.

“Since when am I Naruto-san to you? Is this your way of admitting I’m respectable now?” He snickered, making her crack her first smile. 

_ So it was him. _

Ever since Sakura’s accidental little reveal Mihoko had discovered a lot about Shinobi. Including the fact that Shinobi could easily transform their appearance to look like someone else.

She had barred all visitors, except those made her list. Kyou, Etsuko, Ichiei, and Naruto. When they arrived, she greeted them in a fashion that they would strange, and if they didn’t mention it, she would immediately call the medical ninja, and force them to examine the person. She had accidentally made Etsuko cry, but she was quickly forgiven as Mihoko recounted just what had happened, and for once, she didn’t need to embellish the details. 

Her two friends swore to be blood enemies of the Hokage, within reason of course. Which means they decided to keep her far away from any mention of him. They didn’t discuss the house, just what her future plans consisted of. They all offered her their spare beds, and Kyou won out, having the most room. Also, because she had the least amount of time to bother Mihoko. 

She just wanted to be alone. A request that was honored.

The _ Hokage _ didn’t show his face.

No apology, _ nothing _.

But that didn’t indicate peace. All sorts of weird shinobi things had been happening.

She had caught the green-spandex shinobi known as Might Guy pretending to be a nurse. If he thought merely throwing on a surgical mask was disguise enough, he was wrong. After being ‘unmasked’ he tried to convince her to listen to him. 

Apparently, as the rival of the hippest Hokage the Leaf discovered, he was unwelcome as well. Especially since he found it necessary to drag a half-healing patient out of the hospital to resolve the whole misunderstanding. This earned him a semi-permanent ban as well as a large bruise when Sakura discovered him flinging Mihoko over his shoulder, her coughing up her lungs.

You formed an affection for Sakura when you heard she went and gave a piece of her mind to the Sixth Hokage, threatening bodily injury if the madness continued. 

Peace reigned again, and no sign of _ Kakashi Hatake. _

Maybe even worse, is that she hadn’t even seen one of his dogs. No explanation, flowers, apologies or parting words.

Nothing.

That cold bastard.

It suited him, she supposed, that when the game was up, he’d give it all a cold end. A clean break, one that sliced her but was necessary. 

The crushing realization that she had lost her house and boyfriend finally make her break down into tears again. She had been convinced that he cared for her. That the doggo’s cared as well, and she cried when she realized she would probably never see them again. All the lies build until they tumbled like Jenga blocks, until it was just a mess, and she didn’t know what was true and false. 

But him being a gigantic jerk made it so she didn’t have to worry about her own feelings. She could stuff them away, and file this experience as reason 3 million, one thousand, six hundred and ten of why she avoided relationships with men. Bad luck clearly ran in with the woman in her family.

But back to Naruto. 

The boy settled in a close seat, using his remaining left arm to balance out, fingers tapping in a way that openly displayed his every opinion. It was clear that he, like Sakura, had figured out what was going on long before she did. 

“No, by the way.” She muttered.

“You should at least let me ask, senpai.” He joked, bright blue eyes gazing at her. “You can still read my mind, by the look of it.”

“For a renowned ninja who kicked undead butt, you sure are obvious.”

“Heyyyyyy, I’m the best ninja ever, believe it! And you still owe me big time, remember! I was the one who suggested you should totally move to Konoha.”

“You also told me to reconcile with my family.” She said with a flat look, making him burst out in laughter. He waved his hand around whimsically. 

“Come on, I realized they were totally insane after a bit and apologized.”

“Only after they kidnapped both of us and the Pervy Sage had to break into the casino vault they put us in!” She snickered.

“I did overrun their house with toads for you.”

“Fair point. Still, your obsession with right-ing all the wrongs in the world still makes me shiver in fear.”

“Is that your way of saying that I’m right?”

“Uh no. And don’t play coy. I knew at some point you want to convince me to extend the golden branch to him.”

“You talking about Kakashi-sensei?”

“...”

“Naw, he deserves the cold shoulder for what he did. Awfully stupid for him, believe it.” She blinked, the swift judgment surprising her. She sighed, leaning back into the cot, feeling vindicated that he took her side. Sakura had been very apologetic about what she had done, trying to convince her that her sensei was as well. But the girl was good to her word, not letting the man in if he tried.

“He really did mess up.” Mikoto declared, his mature assessment unnerving her. “I don’t know if I can forgive the man. I mean, pretending to be someone else? That’s villain material in my books.”

Naruto blinked.

“Do you still like him?”

She paused.

“I don’t.... know.”

For a while both were silent. Naruto brushed his hand against his arm as if remembering where the old limb was, a reflexive response.

“I think, you should visit Jiraiya-sensei’s shrine.” He finally said. “He always knew what to do. Always knew how to help up get back up when we were down. It might give you some clarity, and if not, it might help you take your next step. Sometimes that all there is left, is just having the courage to move forward.”

Her eyes grew soft, sharp tears filling them. 

“Thank you.”

“Send me your new address, when you can.”

“Just so my family can slip it out of your bag? Nope, you're memorizing it this time. Some ninja.”

“Ah _ man _. You look so nice senpai, like a bunny, but you're a tiger underneath.”

“That’s offensive!”

He pulled his mouth with his hand, making a face at her. “Melmmmmhhhhhh!”

**\--X--**

Her stay at the hospital ended a week later, Sakura herself checking her out. It included a long list of taking it easy and changing her bandages until some of the light burns healed. She nodded, Kyou sitting in the corner literally taking notes in her recipe pad. 

When Mihoko finally signed the final slip, Kyou whisked her out, to both of their relief. It was another clear day, something she admired about the village when she first moved in. Fresh air met them, filling Mihoko’s lungs a bit painfully, and she coughed painstakingly. They stopped, her hacking becoming almost painful.

“Do we need to go back?” Kyou asked nervously, tugging her. She shook her head, definitely not wanting to go back.

“No!” She said, tears burning her eyes. She looked up, wiping them away. 

“You guys okay?”

She recognized him immediately, from his distinctive metal facepiece, large, piercing black eyes, and earthy brown hair. He was the man who had come into Kyou’s bakery! Mihoko blinked, pausing and forgetting what she was about to say. She half hid behind her friend, the very thought of an adult male shinobi making her queasy.

“Carrot-cake dude!” Kyou said happily, addressing the man. He nodded, raising his brow at Kyou, looking flattered. 

“It’s Yamato, actually.” He waved a hand but was still looking at Mihoko. Mihoko gave a confused face. A revelation hit her and her arms went stiffly to her sides before one raised to point at him. 

“YOU! You have been following me! ON his orders. You even turned _ into _ Sakura! Su- Kakashi Hatake sent you! You’re are a creep as well!”

“Wait!” He cried, looking repentant. “Hear me out!”

Kyou stiffened.

“Him as well? What a jerk!” She grabbed Mihoko and both women hissed at him, daring him to approach.

“Wait! Please, just listen to me-”

“Stop following me, help, a perv!” A crowd gathered around him, making him step back, and look nervous.

“You bothering those girls,” A shopkeeper threatened, menacingly. Yamato shook his head, but a crowd circled him. Mihoko huffed, as she and Kyou power-walked away.

“I can’t believe the _ balls _on those guys.” Kyou barked angrily, causing Mihoko to scoff, causing another coughing fit. But she kept walking, unwilling to encounter another ninja with poor manners. Kyou’s shop was fairly nearby, and she already had her key out, letting Mihoko enter first as she opened the stairwell.

Kyou rushed her inside the brightly colored apartment, setting her on the purple couch, and Mihoko laid her head on one of the fluffy white pillows. She accepted the cup of water gracefully, and slowly downed it.

She must be more tired than she remembered because Kyou had already made her a bed in her second bedroom by the time she looked up. The single bed and a poster of a dead pop icon were all that fit, but Mihoko had nothing, and gratefully slipped in.

“Shower is ready, use the yellow towel. Use my clothes. I’m headed to open the shop. If you need anything, come down. If not, feast upon my magnificent DVD selection. Eat anything in the fridge, see you later!”

Mihoko groaned a response, but after hearing the door lock shut, she stepped out. Kyou’s place wasn’t as carefully styled as her own (and her heart twisted painfully as she thought about it), but it was bright, mostly clean, and filled with cupcake colors. Why choose one accent color when five would be more fun?

Pretty much described Kyou’s personality. Sometimes, it was better in small doses, but Etsuko lived in on and off with parents, and there was no way in heck she was going to ask Ichiei.

A traitorous thought caught her.

_ Why not Suke- Kakashi? You were dating, weren’t you? _

And like shutting down her editor, she slammed it away, as if in _his face_. His stupid, attractive, face with its smooth skin, rugged stubble, and-

Whooh. Hard stop. Those are dangerous thoughts. 

It was supremely frustrating that she knew he was a liar, and she still thought he was the best-looking male in the tri-state area. She rushed to the shower and put it on the icy coldest setting possible. If she had to turn into a living ice block to stop the thoughts, so be it!

No! She would not give in!

Focus on something else!

Kyou was a mad culinary genius of sorts, and Mihoko read the pinned up half-baked recipes on the mirror as she braced herself mentally for the chill before her. It appeared she wasn’t as disciplined as she should have been because she turned on the hot water after ten seconds. But she did _ not _think of him as she had for the last week in the hospital, nor did she miss him. 

There was a lot of self-delusion going on in that shower. 

After what must have been an hour, she stepped out, fluffing her hair with a towel, and putting it on afterward, folding it around her breasts. A warm wind hit her as she walked out, and she stopped dead, mouth open in shock.

On Kyou’s couch, on her floor, and near the open window, sat Suk- the Sixth Hokage’s dog pack- or, half of them. Pakkun lazily lifted his head, greeting her. 

“Hey, Lady.”

“Kyou will kill you if you leave any paw prints on her pillows.” The good-natured words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Bull huffed happily, bothering to stand and walk over, resting his large head on her leg. Bisuke jumped around her, before settling on jumping onto her shoulders, surprising her. She nearly tumbled, but Shiba braced her. 

“Why are you here?” She asked, maybe a little sharply. But as very intelligent creatures, they would probably understand _ why _she was upset. They must not have cared.

“It’s a custody issue,” Pakkun announced, “See, both you and the boss are _ our _humans. So we’ll be switching off and on days.”

It took her a minute to realize she was now their captive, as they led her to the sofa. For the first time since the fire, someone cuddled her. Bisuke wrapped around her shoulders, nose in her hair, muttering mama over and over. Shiba hopped on one side of the couch, leaning his head on her bare knee, leaving Bull to lay on her feet. Even Pakkun hopped over, turning over her hand to kneed it with the soft underside of his paws.

Mihoko breathlessly laughed.

She then promptly burst into tears, making all the doggies cuddle closer. And they didn’t say anything, following their instincts and letting her sob until all her tears, all her bad feelings, and all her embarrassment decreased.

She felt lighter, and mostly, loved.

When she finally sniffed one last sniff, Pakkun looked up. Despite a petty desire to demand a reason why they never bothered to tell it, she knew that since he was their first human, it was a little unreasonable to make them play favorites. But they came.

“I... _ why _didn’t you come before?”

Shiba chuckled.

“Hospital is pretty strict on dogs, and the boss said you’d need space.” The acceptable answer, she supposed, not feeling the need to punish them. But if _he thought_ sending his dogs would soften her up, he was wrong. 

Bisuke whined as she got up, gently pulling him down. 

“I’m very upset with...your boss.”

“Ya, lady, obviously.” Pakkun huffed, watching her walk to her room. She only half closed the door, so she could talk with the dogs.

“Very very upset. I don’t want to see him.” Shiba rolled his eyes, stretching on the couch.

“I think he realized that. He’s been pretty down lately. He just sits in the office and doesn’t even say anything. No more practical jokes or anything. Booooring.”

Bisuke whined at him. “He _ is _ pretty down, mama.” She slipped on the pants and shirt, grabbing an elastic to tie back her hair. She stepped back out, going back to sit on the floor next to Bull. He gratefully accepted her scratches. Bisuke nuzzled into her ponytail.

“Oh, he’s sad? I just lost my house, all my possession, my _ boyfriend _turns out to be a liar, and I’m supposed to feel sorry?” She grumbled. “He doesn’t even care. If he was man enough to confront me, it might show he has a heart-”

Pakkun shook his head, hoping in front of her.

“Naw, you got the one up on the boss but don’t think because he didn’t go see you, lady, was because he doesn’t care. You said you didn’t want to see him, right?” She crossed her arms, conceding his point.

“See, this ain’t one of your melodramatic books.” Her eyebrow twitched. Of course, Pakkun had probably spied on her writing for Kakashi. Prime viewing from her lap. “If the boss thinks you want something, he’ll do everything you can to make it happen. Doesn’t feel that way ‘bout many other people.”

She put her face between her legs.

“I just am so mad at him.”

“But do you regret going into the fire when you thought we was in there?” Bisuke said softly. “Do you not love him anymore cause your stuff burnt?”

Mihoko shook her head.

“Of course not. Those things were _ nothing _compared to you. And I do love Sukea- Who I thought he was.”

“He was different with you,” Shiba said. “But not because he was lying. He could just be his stupid self around you. You know him better than almost all the other humans.”

She blinked. Bull snorted, rolling on her feet.

“I’ll think about it.”

Their conversation was interrupted by feet slamming on the stairwell, the door shaking open like Kyou couldn’t quite hold her keys. She burst in, face white, a letter in her hand. It got a little paler as she saw the dogs, all looking ready to defend Mihoko.

Mihoko jumped up.“What is it?” 

“Whaaaaa? _ His dogs? _I mean, nevermind! Look at this!” She shoved the letter over, bending it as she pushed the open wrapper into Mihoko’s stomach. She took it, and Pakkun jumped to her shoulder, looking concerned.

“It’s blackmail.” He stated.

“No, worse.”

“What?” Bisuke begged.

“It’s a formal letter from my Honorable _ Mother. _ Perhaps the only person more horrible than my Distinguished Grandmother.”

“Where at?” Kyou said, breathlessly.

Mihoko pursed her lips.

“A hotel, just outside of the city.”

“You can’t go.” Both Kyou and Pakkun said, agreeing.

“She has my stuff. If I don’t she’ll burn it all, just like the house. Probably strip naked and dance to do it.” Mihoko said, rage filling her soul. “_ She _burned down my house, and she’s going to pay.”

“Okay, I’m in.”

“Us too!”

**\--X--**

“Sorry, Okimasa-sama, but we have instructions to not let you out.”

Su-..._ Kakashi _, may not have come to see her, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t willing to let her leave the village, she reflected with no small degree of irony. So when Mihoko approached the village gates, tailed by four dogs and Kyou, the two guards straightened uncomfortably, stating the said sentence.

“I’m sorry, but if there is any good reason for this, or it the Sixth Hokage just being a jerk?” Their eyes widened as Mihoko folded her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. Kyou stepped up, but they blocked her as well.

“Izumo-kun, Kotetsu-kun,” She whined, making them blush. “I promise to slip you something extra sweet next time you pass.” They went bright red and Pakkun barked derisively. They looked at one another, Mihoko, and forced their lust for sugar down.

“Instructions are instructions.” 

“Oh, and so if I go complain to the Village Elders, will they find them reasonable then?” Mihoko threatened. The guards went pale, and one with a bandage over his face looked ready to flee.

“Kyou-chan can go alone, miss, but we have strict instructions regarding Okimasa-sama...” The other one shakily said, hair not covering his red face. Kyou and Mihoko looked at one another, the second nodding to the first.

“Well then, I guess we have no choice than to turn back. But before we do, would you sample my new cookie?” She said, taking out to mouthwatering, beautiful confections.

They were in the men’s mouths before the ninja realized what a dumb-a trick they had been done in by. The knockout powder-filled cookies have been potent because they both hit the ground, face first.

“Are they alive?”

“Meh, they’ll be fine.” 

The dogs barked in agreement.

The group exited, beginning at a light jog. They were nowhere as fast as actual shinobi, but they spotted a passing cart and hitched a ride to the nearby town her mother was at. And they weren’t stopped, so they must have gotten the guards at a good time.

Following her mother’s instructions, they were let off at a large inn. The innkeeper directed her to what would be the fanciest room at the place. There were no guards, no staff, and so when she reached the door, Mihoko raised her foot and kicked the sliding door.

“Owwwww!” She muttered, jumping back. Pakkun chuckled and Shiba turned away, sniggering. Kyou openly laughed at her but turned to hold the rim.

“Make the right sort of entrance this time.” She slid the door open with a slam, breaking the wood.

Mihoko stepped in, straight to the middle-aged woman sitting on the bed, kimono high, and a young man behind her, clearly sans clothes. Her friends stayed in the doorway.

“...”

“You’re early, daughter mine.” She didn’t bother with small talk.

“I deserve an apology.” Mihoko stood before her mother, arms crossed. 

“You deserve a beating.” Her mother said, leaning back. Unlike her esteemed cousins, her mother had struck rich very young and never worked much on anything since. The golden standard of debauchery.

“Then I’ll kick your butt first.”

“Oh please. Mihoko, you’ve never been the physical type. And you may have brought some common scum with you, but I’ve brought an actual shinobi.” The young man, Mihoko’s age, looked at about the same skill level as a genin. He had none of _ Su _\- Kakashi’s bearing, little of his firm confidence.

“He’s a wimp.” She noted.

“Yes, but he knows some good fire jutsu.” Her mother sighed, fanning herself. The man wilted, shamefully folding into the sheets.

“So it _ was _ you. I thought you had more class.”

“For all of your ideas, you’re materialistic at heart, like all the rest of us clan women.” It stung. “You came when I’m called. For your sensei’s little book.”

For a moment she wavered. _ Jiriya-sama’s book. _Her heart twisted.

Then, the dogs surrounded her feet, growling.

“You heard her, hag, she ain’t here for that,” Bisuke growled as fiercely as he could. The rest of the dogs did as well, making her mother flinch. The shinobi boy did as well. “You tell her momma-chan.”

“No, I’m not,” Mihoko said, standing straight. Courage filled her. “I never was anything like any of you.” 

“Oh please. You came here, thoughtless deciding to exchange your body in return some of your things.” Her mother tried grinning, looking beautiful, but evil incarnate. 

A pause, the brush of a tail against her leg.

Mihoko smiled. 

“No matter where I am in life, I will always reject your philosophies.”

“I’ll burn it all.” Her mother, Madoka looked shaken but stood up, threatening her like a child, snarling through her fear. Mihoko raised up her hand, clenching them.

It would hurt to no longer have those things, but when it came down to it, she had made her choice. In that fire, she had discovered something about herself. She _ loved _Sukea more than she loved her home. More than her things.

“Than do it. You may have taken all my things, but you can’t take what matters, because, in the end, the thing that matters is that I make the choice to say no. That I know those I love are worth the effort.”

Her mother was starting to realize that she wasn’t the kid who ran away, cowered when she was kidnapped, who others saved. 

“You absolute _ rat _of a girl!” She snarled. “My own fleshing thinking such stupidity.”

Mihoko put on her best Sukea smile. The one that promised pain if it was crossed.

”You burned down my home and kidnapped me. As soon as I’m done here, I’m going straight to the council and _ your _entire clan is going straight to jail, no passing go.” She said, crossing her arms. She wasn’t scared any longer.

“You wouldn’t dare. No one would believe you.” 

“The Hokage owes me, so I think he would.” Mihoko shrugged, turning to leave.

“You couldn’t possibly escape. I have an actual shinobi on my side! He stops you here!” She sharply looked at the young man, who blanched as the dogs growls began again. Mihoko didn’t need to look back to see her mother’s reaction. All four dogs had entered and were barring their teeth, and she heard the gasp. “Get away you _ filthy _mongrels!”

Mihoko full stopped, turning on her in a fury. She whipped around, getting right into the woman’s face, spitting fire.

“You may have a shinobi, but these aren’t _mongrels_. These-” She said, stepping straight into her mother’s face, pointing back with her thumb, “Are _my_ _ninkun._”

\--X--

“Mihoko-chan, you were marvelous. You should consider acting.” Kyou nudged her, making Bisuke yelp as she squeezed him.

“No way. I think all the credit goes to these good boys.” She bent over to give some well-deserved scratches. The dogs surrounded her happily.

“Dang straight, lady.” Shiba snickered. 

“Yep momma. Sorry, we couldn’t save your stuff though. The old one jumped through the window onto a horse.” Bisuke apologized.

“She’s always been as slippery as a fish. I’m not surprised she didn’t have the things there though, to wave in my face.” Mihoko shrugged, brushing his head. “It was probably another lie.”

“I wish I could’ve gotten another good bite on that pathetic shinobi,” Pakkun complained, “He was a wimp.”

“Getting tied up and left naked where his teammates can find him is punishment enough,” Kyou interjected.

“I’ll talk to the boss about it.” Pakkun decided, but Mihoko shook her head.

“Thank you, but no. I’ll go myself.” The cart went silent, the farmer listening into their conversation moving in a bit more. Mihoko flushed red. “It’s not a big deal. Had to happen sometime!”

“Wooh! You go girl!” Kyou shouted, making them all jump. Bull snorted in agreement, settling in again.

“Atta boss-woman!” 

“Yay momma!”

“You guys....” Mihoko flushed. “I’ve got to make one more stop... _ alone _.” They were surprised, when a little before the village gates, Mihoko stood.

“Awh man, really?” Bisuke said sadly.

The farmer helped her off. Kyou gave a concerned wave but was familiar enough to know not to intrude. She grabbed the dogs, letting Mihoko step into the woods alone.

“Hey, Kyou-Kyou! Why did you let her go alone? It’s dangerous.” She shook her head. 

“Follow her from a distance to keep her safe, but she needs to feel alone for this.”

\--X--

_ “Old man! Did you steal the money you gave me?” _

_ “Mih-Mih-chan, I saw a passing beauty and had to use to convince her to stay!” _

_ “You absolute wretch! You’re in timeout!” _

“I could really use you right now, old man.” Mihoko was crouched before a large stone, the kanji for teacher etched into it. She sat before an old, crumbling book and a still-pristine paper bouquet Naruto must have left much earlier. She placed some wildflowers on it, thinking he’d probably complain about such a skimpy offering.

_ Am I making you proud? _

“Come on old man, at least leave me with some wise words.”

‘_ Mih-mih-chan~ It this your way of saying you finally respect me?’ _Her memory recalled.

“Absolutely not.” 

_ “You’ll make this lonely old man cry!” _

“Cry with joy, maybe. I’ve been seeing someone.” She leaned back into the grass like she and Naruto used to do when Jiriyra was being absurd.

‘_ That’s not fair! Who is this interloper who has charmed my Mih-mih-chan!?!’ _

“Sensei, how many times do I have to remind you that I work for you? Anyway, you’d probably like him. He likes your books. A really good shinobi, from what I’ve heard.”

‘_ I guess I can make one exception...But only if you promise to introduce me!’ _

“Since you act like my father anyway, I might just do so. Except that Kakashi Hatake, known as Sukea, lied to me about who he really was.” She said, dryly, sadness tinging her voice. “I don’t know if I can, or even should forgive him. He hasn’t even tried to make things better.”

The memorial was quiet, thoughtful.

Mihoko sniffed, holding back tears. She had cried too much that it hurt to cry again. 

It was unfortunate that the old sage died so abruptly. Sad that her actual father had been more of a stranger when they reconciled. They developed a good relationship, but as far as she was concerned, her father had long been a Pervy Old Sage who bemoaned that fact that she viewed him so, but secretly loved it. 

She had treasured him so much it took a piece of her when he died.

“Stupid old man. Always the wanderer.”

‘_ So harsh, for a cute little thing’~ _She could hear him say.

“How am I supposed to trust anyone, because they either are crazy or end up leaving me? Or both, in your case.” She pointed out. “I can’t even trust a man to give me his actual name. And I’m too stupid to realize he was the _ Hokage. _” 

_ She could see him cross his legs, and leaning forward to put a hand on her head, chuckling. _

_ ‘The boy made a couple of mistakes, but think of his past. It’s well-known that his old comrade, Obito Uchiha started the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Not to mention the tales of his father. Even you have heard those ones. Could he trust you? A man like that has baggage, fears, worries. _

Mihoko frowned, suddenly realizing that such a man probably didn’t know if a woman would ever love him because of who he really was. All those times he would redirect a conversation, the hesitant way he referred to himself. Just like her, he carried scars, an entire novel of history that he was scared of letting her read. 

She didn’t know how he felt, but she could relate to being scared. Scared that the real you was too much to handle, that your life and family was too crazy for love.

_ She could see the old man grin, letting her figure it all out like he always did. _

_ I told you when you first decided to follow me, that there was a risk of getting into trouble. That I was a writer, but a ninja as well, and oftentimes would confront people who could potentially threaten your life because of me. Can you tell me why you still followed? _

She sat up, spreading her fingers in the long strands of grass.

“Because you told me there were good people out there who were worth the risk, and I could one day meet them.”

There were. Etsuko, Kyou, Ichiei were wonderful people who put up with her. The dogs loved her like a mother. 

And Kakashi Hatake had made her feel whole.

_ I also told you that you would do the one thing your clan hated- _

“-I would risk getting my heart broken.” She finished for him. “But it was worth the ability to learn that I had actually had a heart.”

She knelt down, bowing as deeply as she could.

_ Good job, kid, you didn’t even need an old man like me. _

“Thank you, Jiraiya-sama.” 

\--X--

“You.” 

Yamato nearly jumped out of his skin when Mihoko Okimasa grabbed his shoulder, out in the street. Just jumped back, but her grip was strong, and she went with him.

“Please, I’m not following you!” He yelled, making her frown, ignoring the passerby’s that were staring at them. Last time he had to use the wood release to escape from the mob who assumed he was stalking her. He still had the bruises to prove it!

“Contain yourself please,” She said quietly, “I’m not here to make a scene.” His eyes widened, shoulders stiffening. “Be quiet and I won’t, anyway.”

He went still as death, black eyes wide.

“Take me to the Hokage.” 

...

“What?”

“I said, take me to the Hokage,” she gave a small smile, “Please.”

He’d never understand women, that was sure. He gently pulled her hand off his arm, taking a step back.

“I know what your saying... but, are you sure?”

“Do I need to scream to make my point?” She said firmly, eyes sparkling. He shook his head.

“Of course not Okimasa-sama!” 

“...You can’t just call me Mihoko-san.”

“I really can’t, Okimasa-sama.”

“....Just take me. Please.”

She was surprised and grateful, to not be led to the front door of the Academy, or any other place where there would be some sort of audience of shinobi. But as he walked through the city, going further from locations she knew well, and into clan suburbia, she got nervous. She didn’t even know she didn’t know so much about the village.

Was he going to strand her?

She was from a clan, but shinobi clans were a totally different level. These compounds were large buildings, painted with colorful emblems on their fortified walls. Clan members meandered in and out of them, many who waved to Yamato. They also seemed to give her a look that she couldn’t quite understand.

She was surprised when they stopped before a sizable field, full of what looked like it corn. It was mostly surrounded by a fence, a decent-sized house at the back painted white. There was a stone path through the dirt, as well as a tall stand that hosted a ragged scarecrow.

The little doggy jackets suddenly made sense. Oh man, she had gotten the stupid _ bad _ with Kakashi around.

The farmhouse styled home was cute. She could recognize a refurbished home when she saw one; the fresh paint, the healthy thatched roof, as well as clean siding with no sun damage on it. Unlike some other compounds, there was only one clan symbol, a large diamond set with cross marks, creating several smaller ones. A tipped rubric cube, she thought.

Yamato stopped before the outside door. 

“Here.” 

He stared down at her, before stepping out of her way. In a moment he was halfway across the field, giving her no time to stop him. 

Did Kakashi scare him that much? 

The humor helped her with her own growing nerves, but him leaving so suddenly did sort of shake her. 

Did Kakashi, this man who she only knew as Sukea, scare her as well?

Should she just leave?

She stepped back.

_ Was this a mistake? _

Almost like divine intervention a breeze hit her back, feeling almost like a hand pushing on her back. A push from her mentor, to cover that last gap of courage. 

Her knuckle hit the door twice, rapping the hard wood partially covered by the Hatake clan symbol.

It took a moment, one sweet moment she wanted desperately to turn around and dash away. But if she left, she would never know.

Then the door opened.

. 

.

.

Kakashi Hatake, the infamous Sixth Hokage, master of disguise and over 1,000 jutsu stared down at her in disbelief. Mihoko stared back, taking in the pink apron over his clothes, the rough broom in hand. The broom's bristles looked fairly similar to his own mop of silver locks, which were trying to escape the handkerchief he had tied around his head. His infamous mask was over his face, like a second skin, masking any expression around his mouth. A thick scar was over his left eye. She wanted to touch it, to touch him.

It was almost like meeting a new person.

But his eyes were the same, the slight wrinkles around them creasing in concern. There, she found Sukea and the confidence to speak.

“Nice mask.” Her words broke their staring contest. She tilted her head, putting a hand on her waist. He set down the broom next to the door, turning his body to let her in. “Can I come in?” He nodded, smoothly moving to shut the door behind her.

“To be fair, you said you never wanted to see my face again.” He remarked as she passed him, receiving a sharp glance. The words were familiar, the tease familiar. Could she figure out a way to reconcile the two halves of him?

They moved into the house, she saw a look of relief wash over him. Ah, he probably thought she was just passing by to yell at him and was surprised at her composure. She turned her attention to the house he was cleaning. 

The place was a blank slate. Some areas, for windows probably, had cardboard overlays. The walls up with plaster were white, and electrical wires still poke out of outlets. A big project. In the largest room, one that was constructionally finished, she knelt down on the new tatami mat.

“Should the Hokage have this much free time?” She asked, trying to break the slowly building tension. It didn’t work.

“What will they do? Threaten me?” He joked, leaning against the wall. He took off the apron, letting it drop on the floor, as well as the humourous hairband. With his sleeves rolled up, sandals off, still with his mask on, he looked...

He looked good. Like really good.

The hair threw her off, but for some reason, it was sort of growing on her. She shifted uncomfortably, thinking it was unfair that he looked so casual and collected. She didn’t know where to go from here.

“So.” He carefully started.

“So?” She cut in. 

“I...I heard you went to visit your mother.” He said, looking a bit exasperated. He gained confidence as he went. 

“Pakkun ratted me out.”

“It was all of them.”

“_ Traitors _. So you knew I was coming?” He avoided the question, crossing his legs.

“Has Kyou or you ever considered becoming a shinobi? My gate guards are still feeling rather tender about getting knocked out by two female civilians.” She didn’t join in the joke or laugh. 

“Greed was their downfall.” She replied in a way, saying that it didn’t just apply to the guards. He sighed, sliding down to the floor.

“Maa, your mother?”

“She escaped, but it’s not a big deal.” Mihoko turned to the one installed window, admiring the excellent view of the Hokage mountain it hosted. “But to be honest, I’m not here to talk about that. I _ am _ here to talk with you about... well, you.” 

“Me?”

He sounded so sincere it hurt. 

“I deserve to know why you felt the need to lie to me and string me along.” She let him have his privacy to collect his thoughts, looking at a bird that sailed from a nearby tree around the roof to disappear from her view. She didn’t want to pressure him into another lie.

“Maa, Mihoko-chan. I saw a bird carrying a ribbon, and it landed on your building. It was a sign of good luck!” She gave him a hard stare, before turning away again. “Naruto gave me your book. So I tried to meet you but... you _ were _ on the shy side.” 

“So you got in disguise and rented my apartment.”

“It was _ very _expensive.”

“It _ was _ expensive because it _ was _ high quality. Quit trying to avoid the question.”

He paused, and she heard him stand again. He moved beside her, looking out. 

“The title of Hokage can be a little intimidating, I thought a... a softer approach might be better. I’ve used this disguise a few times, and really just wanted your autograph. But after walking you home that night, and talking with you, I felt something_ more _. A connection.” He sounded tired.

She glanced over.

“Do you even own that camera?” 

At her soft joke, he smiled, eyes closing into familiar half-moons. 

“I do, as a matter of fact. However, most of my mission photos are classified. I’ve been working on a few other projects.”

He pulled out a picture from his Shinobi pants, showing it to her.

He must have taken on the down-low, an image of her playing in the yard with his dogs. She had worn a sundress that day, and the dogs had been trying to help her out in the garden. It wasn’t professional and was a bit out of focus, but it was clearly treasured. He carefully placed it back in his pocket as she flushed. 

“So you’re just a fan then? You only like me because I write good smut?” She grumbled, trying to push the warm admiration she had for him away. He shook his head.

“The dogs like you as well.” 

The laugh burst out of her, surprising him. She stood, walking over to him, putting her finger in his face. 

“I would turn you over to the police if you weren’t the Hokage.” He laughed nervously at her, hands up, unsure if she would be okay with his touch. “So, how are you going to make it up to me? How will you earn my forgiveness?”

He blinked.

She put her hands on her hips.

“That’s right, Hatake Kakashi. How will you apologize to me? If it’s not good, I’ll tell everyone you have a thing for stalking young women!”

He put his hand behind his head, looking sheepish, and very much like _ himself. _

“It’s a bit forward, and I was waiting but...”

He reached out a hand. 

She accepted it. 

Slowly, he led her through the halls, up the wood staircase, and into a large room at the end of the hall.

Her eyes widened as he opened the door, and she stepped in.

“_ How _?”

“Well...”

On a familiar dresser next to a small bed, was the plate from her father. Also, Jiraiya's signed book, as well as a pack of letters, were next to it. A teapot, with four pristine cups, sat on a tray on the bed. She stepped forward, touching the coverlet.

“But... they said there wasn’t anything salvageable...” Tears pooled in her eyes. There shouldn’t have been anything...

“It’s not as much as I’d like, but your mother did take a number of things I thought you’d like back.” She covered her mouth, and he moved forward, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I also may have braved the fire to get some things as well.”

From another entryway, she saw little doggie faces peep through a door. 

She held the hand on her shoulder, tears falling down her face. He put his head against the back of hers.

“I know this is quick... but this entire place needs a lot of work, but I’ve heard from my favorite photographer that his landlord is a pretty good renovator (as well as an amazing writer). Thought I’d ask her if she could take a stab at it.” He said, smiling from behind his mask. She looked up, heat filling her chest.

Smiling, she turned to face Kakashi, hands raising. He stiffened a bit as she pulled down his mask, letting the dark fabric fall down. His nose came into view, then his lips, and his chin. 

Under it, he looked like.. _Himself._ Real. Finally who he was, not hiding something more. She held his face, putting his lips against her forehead as she hugged into him. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. 

“No more lies, okay?” She said.

He paused. 

“As the Hokage, I can’t promise total honesty. But as your husband... well, I’ll do my best.”

“I mean it... _ Kakashi-kun _.” She felt him smile against her head, catching the tease. “Even with your mask, I figure out how to tell.” 

“I look forward to it.” He started, pulling her back to look at her. “Mmmmmm, so are we...?”

“Dating?” She said helpfully.

“Well, yes.”

“I can be persuaded.” She pulled him back in, kissing his chin. She heard the dogs behind the door start to whine. “If you have time to persuade.”

His entire body stiffened.

“Oh?” 

“I am wearing my Kyou’s favorite shorts.” His grin widened.

“Well, I could tell the elders I was held up when a mouse ran across my shoe, and I needed to catch it before it could scare a beautiful young woman.”

“You could tell them the truth.” She brushed her hand down his chest.

“Maa, Mih-chan, if you keep teasing me like that I’ll never get around to it.”

“Hmph.”

“Don't be like that. I love you!” Always so casual, this man.

“I love you too.” She did.

Dogs burst from the door, jumping on both of them, and stopping both from doing more disgusting human things. Kakashi was on the bottom, her ending up on top of him. Bull was mostly on his legs, and the other’s found their own place.

Pakkun walked over, putting his face in hers.

“I’m glad you realized the obvious, lady. Totally clueless.”

“Pakkun-” Kakashi warned, but she laughed as he jumped atop the pile. 

“No worries, Boss.” Pakkun said, “We already told people you were busy with your girlfriend.”

Kakashi and Mihoko paled.

_ “What?!?” _


End file.
